DEFENSE IN THE FIRST
by wmnwholves
Summary: Someone has decided to settle an old debt with Susan just as romance begins. (SusanTalia)
1. Default Chapter

DEFAULT CHAPTER

Don't know what happened by Chapter 1 was replaced by Chapter 2…. So I ended up having to repost the story… Sorry for the confusion… Hope you still enjoy it as well… 

I don't own any of these characters… Warner, J. Michael… etc… own the writes to these characters… I write to keep the muses amused, I guess… 

This is set before Divided Loyalties… at this point… 

Well, now on with the show….


	2. CHAPTER 1

DEFENSE IN THE FIRST

Although I wished I owned these characters, alas, they are not mine and they are purely used for my pleasure of writing for them but in no way are they owned by this lowly writer.

SPOILERS: Any and all episodes before DIVIDED LOYALITIES. 

This is my first attempt of publishing fan fiction and will accept all comments that are constructive.

Be warned this story contains references to love between the same sexes.  If that is not your cup of tea, opt out now.

**_Thank God this day is over_**, Susan thought as she slid her Ident-card into her quarter's door lock.  It swished opened for entry. When it closed behind her, she leaned against it, closed her eyes and sighed.  **_It's so good to be home_**. She pushed herself off the door, and went to the kitchen and retrieved the bottle of vodka from the freezer.  That a few ice cubes, and something that had turned to mold was all that was in it.   **_But, I'm not hungry anyway_**, she thought as she closed the door with a soft thud.  All she wanted was a stiff drink, and some silence. She picked up a glass, and returned to living room.  She opened the buttons of her jacket, slipped it from her shoulders, and draped it over the barstool.  Tiredly she sank onto the couch.  She unbuttoned her shirt top buttons, and the cuffs.  She sought to loosen anything that might bind her.  The day had been binding enough.  She poured a large amount into the glass.  The glass felt cool in her hands.  

The vodka went down well as she drank half of the glass in one long swallow.  Sighing, she closed her eyes, and let her head drop back on the back of the couch. "Lights fifty percent," she called as she rested the cool glass against her forehead.  **_I don't think there is a part of me doesn't hurt!_** She thought as she reviewed the lousy day that did not want to end.

It seemed like she had spent thirty-six hours in the last twelve.  It started with her waking late, and not having time to get a cup of coffee.  She had thought she would get one after she checked in with C&C, but they were waiting for her. It seemed a Minbari, a Centauri, and a Narn ship had arrived through the jump gate minutes apart.  Each was demanding to dock first.  Within five minutes, she had threatened to not let any of them dock until all traffic for the day had docked and unloaded.  And, of course, she then had received calls from all Ambassadors who were now involved as well.  To add to her pleasure, Captain John Sheridan, commander of the Babylon 5 station, dropped in to see why she hadn't made it to the mess hall for breakfast.  It had taken an hour to get everyone, and everything to a compromise, but no one was really happy with it least of all her.  

"Corwin" she growled. He looked up as she called his name, "You've got the com; I'm taking a break," and, strided out of C&C before he acknowledged her order.

She rounded the corner and hit a solid wall that turned out to be a body instead. "Watch where the Hell you're going?" she yelled as she was forced to grab onto this person to keep upright.  

"Michael…" She stated as she finally saw whom she had run into.

"Morning to you, too, Commander," he said with a laugh as he reached out and helped her to stay on her feet.  He released her once she gained her balance.  "Where are you going in such a hurry?" 

"I needed a break," she said and waved at the door to C&C. "I need to get out of there before I…"

Michael had seen this Ivanova before, and he was just glad he wasn't the one she was upset with. "Gotta!" He reached out and attempted to straight her jacket.

"Stop it!" she said as she batted his hand away. She moved to step around him when he spoke.

"Commander, I was coming to see you…"

She groaned, and looked towards the ceiling, "Why are you conspiring against me… All I want is just one, lousy cup of coffee!"

Michael laughed, but tried to hide it with a cough, "Didn't get your quota of caffeine today, Commander?" 

Susan heard the laugh and she hit him squarely in the stomach before she walked away. She didn't pull the punch a bit.

Garibaldi didn't have time to react. "Whoop," was all he could say for a few seconds as air was forced from his lungs.  Michael knew he shouldn't have laughed.  "Commander…" he weakly called after her.  Catching his breath, he followed after the rapidly disappearing figure.  "Susan, I'm sorry.  It's just I didn't see you at breakfast…"he stopped when he saw her darken look before she continued towards the transport tubes access ports.  He made sure he stayed out of her reach. "Okay… Sorry… but I do need your help."  When she didn't respond, he continued, "You are the only one that might be able to help me with this one."

When they reached the tubes, she turned on him and was face-to-face with him.  He saw the glint in her eyes. "What is so damn important that I can't even get a cup of coffee first?" She demanded.

"There was a murder this morning in Brown sector…" "So?" she replied. 

The Transport tube arrived, "Med-lab 4," Michael called the destination before she could speak.

She raised her right eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Of course, no one had any idea as to who he is, and 'no- one- saw- anything' or so they say. We didn't find any type of Ident-card on the body. As a matter of fact, the strange thing was we found a scrap of paper in one of his pockets, and it had your name and your quarter's location." Michael told her. "I need you to take a look at him… see if you recognize him.  We're running his pic through the files, but so far no luck."

"Can't this wait?" Susan asked with a definite whine in her tone.  She decided to try to reason with him.  "Michael, I really need some coffee… Real coffee… I deserve just one cup, and then I'll go anywhere you want me to…" she saw the look on his face- a smirky smile- and he before he could speak, she continued, "…view the body."  She started to punch him again, but he jumped back out of her reach, and held his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Mr. Garibaldi." 

"Just five minutes, and you are free to get as much coffee as you want.  I'll even buy the first cup for you," he promised, "Cross my heart." The cart door's opened. "Besides, we're already here," he pointed out the open door.

"Alright, let's get this over with," she stormed by him brushing against his shoulder.  The "bump'' nearly landed him on the floor. 

------------------------------------

They rounded the corner, and walked into Med-lab.  Dr. Stephen Franklin- chief medical officer of Babylon 5- looked up from his desk. "Good. I'm glad you're here." He walked away from his desk, and down the hall.  They followed.  "The team has just finished cleaning up the body, and I'm ready to start the autopsy." They walked into a room where a body was draped, and trays of instruments displayed. 

Susan walked closer, and looked at the face.  After a few moments, she looked at Michael, and Stephen, "Sorry, Garibaldi, I don't know him."

Looking at the chest, she saw a gaping wound over the heart. "Guess I don't have to ask how he died?"

"Doc, where are the items you found on the body?" Michael asked.  

Stephen pointed to a small metal box on a table against the wall.

Michael opened the box and retrieved a plastic bag, and handed it to Susan. "This was what I was talking about."

Susan saw a rumpled torn piece of real paper, which had her name, and the exact location of her quarters sketched on it.  A look of surprise crossed her face when she recognized the handwriting. "Michael, this is my handwriting…" she paused, "…but, I don't remember writing this." She handed the evidence bag back to Michael. 

"Well, it looks like the paper is fairly old… You could had written this down any time since you arrived on station." Michael said. "We are going to try to date it, but I don't expect much luck."  He was a little disappointed Susan didn't recognize this man, but he was use to things here on Babylon 5.  Things were never easy. 

Before he could say anything, Ivanova's com-link beeped. Susan rolled her eyes before hitting the link, and brouhgt it to her mouth. "Ivanova. Go."

"Sorry to bother you, Commander," Lt. Corwin's voice could be heard. "But, your presence is being requested by Ambassador Mallori.  He is here in C&C."

"On my way. Ivanova out!" she growled.

Michael moved to the other side of the autopsy table before he spoke. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Yoouu…" she pointed her index finger at him before she turned, and stormed out of the room.  

They heard her mumbled to herself, but weren't able to understand what she was saying. The closing door blocked her mumble in mid-sentence.

Stephen looked at Michael, "Do I want to know what that's all about?"

Michael began to laugh to the point that he couldn't talk for several seconds.  He just shook his head.  After he got his emotions under control, "Let's just say, I am avoiding C&C like the Bohemian plague for the next few days."

-------------------------------------

Susan's day hadn't improved, and she never got that cup of coffee.  She was just glad to be home.  She finished the vodka in the glass in one swallow; then refilled it.  She was just beginning to feel the relaxing effects of the alcohol when her door chimed.

**_Who the Hell is that??? _**She thought as she groaned aloud. **_Maybe, if I ignore whoever it is, 'they' will go away. _**She smiled at that thought. **_That's the plan!_**

****

The door chimed again.  A few second later, her com-link beeped.  **_OH, GOD, why are You conspiring against me?  What did I do to deserve this punishment? _**She begged the heavens to let her know. **_I apologize for what I did, and I promise to not do whatever it was ever again._**

****

Her link beeped again. Sighing, she tapped the link, "Ivanova!" 

"Susan, are you okay? I have been chiming your door with no answer for the last 5 minutes.  Where are you?" Garibaldi's concerned voice came from the link.

"Door!!!" she yelled after she tapped her link off.

Michael stood there for a moment with a very concerned look that quickly faded to a very pissed off look, "**Damnit!** Don't ever do that again!" He shouted.

"Michael, I appreciate your concern, but I've had **A VERY BAD DAY.  **I just wanted a few minutes of peace from this place!" Now, she was angry, too. "Is that too much to ask?"

Michael stopped to get his anger under control.  When he had not been able to get in touch with her, he got worried, and thought only the worst.  **_Remember, idiot, she doesn't know what you know… yet.  _**He took a deep breath before he continued.  Holding his hands up, he said, "Sorry, but, you weren't answering my calls." He paused before continuing in a calmer tone.  "I got worried about you."

"Ok, apology accepted," she motioned for him to sit. She held up her glass, and took a sip. "So, why are you looking for me?" 

Michael walked to the kitchen instead.  They had been friends since she transferred to the station. Just friends.  This was the first time in his life that he had ever had a 'girl' friend, and surprisingly, he enjoyed it.  After getting a glass of water, he came back in the room. He paused and took a large gulp from the glass before saying anything.

Susan was confused.  **_He comes to check on her; lost his cool when he couldn't find me.  I wonder what is up?_** She decided to wait, and continued to sip on her drink.

Michael cleared his throat, "Susan…" he paused again as if trying to make up his mind about something. Then walked over the BabCom unit and inserted the file crystal he pulled from his pocket. "This is the information I have been able to get so far about the dead man." 

Susan stood and joined him at the computer.  

After a few taps on the keyboard, a three dimensional image of the man appeared.  Michael began to fill her in.  "His name is Henri Mayweather.  Or, at least it's the oldest alias we have been able to obtain so far.  He was a mercenary." Michael clicked to the next page. "He served in EarthForce Special Division for eight years.  After a very messy mission, he resigned from the service. My information after that becomes pretty sketchy," Another screen, which contained multiple pictures. "His name has been linked to several assassinations of key political personnel throughout, Earth, Earth colonies, the League of Unaligned World, and beyond. Of course, there has never been enough evidence to convict him. But, my sources say he has never taken an assignment that he hasn't completed."

Susan looked visually shaken, and had paled considerable.    Michael stepped over to the coffee table, and retrieved her glass. "Drink this," he said as he slipped it into her cold hand.  

She looked at him dazed, and appeared as if she didn't understand him. 

Michael reached out, and took her hand with the glass, "Susan, drink," he encouraged, and he helped her to bring the glass to her lips.  He felt her hand shaking under his. After she took a sip, he guided her back to the couch and sat beside her.  He held her hand, and waited.  He had never seen Susan show any type of vulnerability let alone show this kind of emotion, or weakness.  He began to wonder if he should have waited to tell her.  **_It must have been one hell of a day if she reacting like this._**

"Michael, who would **_really_** want me dead?" she asked very quietly.  She stared at the glass, and swirled the liquid in it before finishing it off with a slight grimace.  "I know I haven't made friends with a lot of the Captain's out there, but…"

"Susan, we're not sure that's why he would have your address," he tried to sound reassuring, but he knew he failed miserably. "It could be he was working for a delivery service as a cover, and he had the unfortunate luck of being someone whom a lurker was trying to rob him, and it got ugly." 

She poured another shot of vodka into her glass, and drank it in one gulp.  Quickly, she put back on her Commander mask.  **_Now, is not the time to fall apart,_** she chided herself.  "You've got to get your people down into Brown sector," she ordered.  "Try to find out how long he has been here on Babylon 5, and how he got here?  Hopefully, it will give us a lead to who hired him, **_and_**_ **if he was truly after me**_**.**" 

Michael just stared at her. **_Talk about an 180…_** **_But that's my Commander_**… "Already on it.  I have Zack and the others out shaking down all of their contacts; we will find out what's going on."  He patted her hand, and then stood. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm posting an officer outside your door.  You are not to go anywhere without security."

She stood, squared her shoulders, and looked him in the face, capturing his gaze. "Michael, I appreciate the offer, but no thanks." Her face took on the famous 'Ivanova stubborn' look.  

"I am not taking 'no' for an answer," Michael had the ability to be as stubborn as her. He crossed his arms, glared back at her, and prepared to wait her out.

They stayed this way for a few minutes as they each tried to stare the other one down.  Susan spoke first.  "Mr. Garibaldi, I am your superior officer, and I am ordering you to stand down.  Besides, I am a big girl- no, a very capable EarthForce officer- and I can take care of myself." 

"Susan, they will be discreet…" Doubt crossed his mind.  **_Maybe, she is more stubborn than him.  _**He hadn't expected her to try to pull rank on him.  Michael decided to try to reason with her. "You won't even know they're there. At least let them be there until we answer the question of 'who' he was after, and we can reevaluate the situation after that."

Susan turned, and walked away towards the kitchen area.  She knew he was right, but she couldn't wrap her mind around having someone following her every move outside her quarters.  He might as well lock her up.  But, she knew Michael would order someone to follow her whether she agreed or not.

She turned back, and walked over to him. "Alright…" She gave him a hug, "But tell them to be discreet, or I will not be held accountable for what I do to them. Got it?"

Michael smiled, "Got it!"  As an after thought he said, "No more not answering your link without let me know first."

Waving her index finger in his face, "Michael, don't push it."

Michael knew he had pushed her as far as he would be able to… for now anyway, "I had to try." He returned her a hug, and then left. 

"Now, I know the Gods are against me," she muttered as she went to bed.

Please review this for me… Like all writers I need feedback… 


	3. CHAPTER 2

-------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2 

"Commander, it is 06oo," the computer said, and began to beep.  Susan hit the snooze button.  She just wanted a few more minutes.  Finally, she sat up. "Good morning," she said aloud.  "Computer, schedule."

It reminded her that she had a meeting with the Green Drazi leadership. She covered her face and groaned.  Several months ago, the Green and Purple Drazi here on the station were bent on killing each other.  She had finally settled matters and literally, by accident, she became leader of the Green Drazi on the base. Her right foot still ached from the encounter. 

She heaved herself out of bed, and slowly went to shower. A real shower was the only think that made it worthwhile to get out of bed. Ten minutes later, she was dressed.  After fixing coffee, she filled her favorite mug, grabbed her morning report printouts that had printed as she had dressed, and left for the mess hall.

She found the Captain, and Mr. Garibaldi already at a their usual table. She took the only empty seat. 

"Good morning, Commander," Michael said between bites. As always, Michael seemed to attack his food as if he hadn't had a meal in days. 

"Garibaldi. Captain," she said.  The Captain waved some printouts he was reading, and nodded. This had been a routine that they had got into since the Captain came on board. It helped them to have an informal staff meeting before the day began. 

"… As I was saying, Captain, the information is still sketchy.  We are turning over every rock, leaning on every snitch we can find, and still no new information."

John turned to Susan, "I am at least glad to hear for once you aren't being stubborn…"

Susan sat her fork down, and looked at him questioningly, "Excuse me?" She looked at Michael, but he appeared to be even more involved with his food. 

"Mr. Garibaldi has just informed me about the dead mercenary found in Brown sector…"

  
"Mr. Garibaldi is making too much out of the information he has so far," she said evenly, but was unable to keep the anger from her voice. She stared at Michael, but he wouldn't look at her. She kicked him under the table and viciously smiled when he grimaced. Turning back to the Captain, "I'm sorry he bothered you about this.  As I told Mr. Garibaldi, I am a big girl and have been trained by EarthForce to take care of myself."  With that said, she stood, "I need to go if there is nothing else, Captain?" She looked at John. 

He shook his head, "No, Commander; carry on."

"Yes, Sir," she said, and walked away. 

John laughed as Michael grimaced, and watched as Michael reached down to massage his injured leg, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he growled. "I told you, she wasn't taking this very well."

John stood, gathered his printouts, and then patted Michael on the shoulder, "Yes, but I feel better knowing that you are keeping an eye on her." His tone turned serious, as well as his thoughts, "Don't let anything happen to her, Michael.  I don't know what I would do…"

Michael interrupted, "I feel the same way, Sir.  Over my dead body, Captain, over my dead body." He decided to lighten the mood, "'Lil" sister will be protected whether she wants it or not."

John laughed, "Be glad she didn't hear you call her that…" and walked away.

--------------------------------------------

**_Finally_**, Susan thought as she looked at the chrono display, **_it's over_**.  She had already brief Lt. Davis about the alpha shift.  She turned to Lt. Davis, "Well, Davis, that's everything.  Good luck, and I hope your shift goes smooth."

"Thanks, Commander," Davis said, and took her place at the com station.

A few minutes later found Susan at the Eclipse Café sipping on a cup of coffee. She noted Lou looked real out of place here. She smiled. **_Well, I'm not changing my routine just to make him, or anyone else feel comfortable_**.  

As the warmth of the coffee, and the caffeine began to spread throughout her body, she slowly began to relax, and her headache seemed to ease. She let her gaze wonder over the other patrons, and the people walking by the windows outside the shoppe.  The Zocalo was packed with others getting off shift.  She signaled the waiter for another cup, and tried to decide on dinner. 

"Hello, Commander," a sultry voice broke her train of thought.  

Susan looked up and found Ms. Talia Winters, Babylon5's resident commercial telepath, and the one person Susan had tried to avoid since she came on board at all cost. But, Ms. Winters was tenacious, and had finally worn her down. After a few shared drinks, and a meal or two, Susan had begun to realize Talia wasn't such a bad person after all.  She would never like Psi Corps, but she had begun to think she could separate her feelings for Ms. Winters from her feelings for the Corps.

"Ms. Winters," she replied.

Pointing at the empty chair, Talia asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure, have a seat," Susan said. She noted Ms. Winters was in her usual Psi Corp brown-black uniform dress, dark stockings, and long, black, Psi-dampening gloves.  "So, how has your day been?" Susan noticed the droop of Talia's shoulders, wrinkling of her brow, and the tiredness around her eyes.

Talia sighed as she sat down.  It was the first time she had been able to relax all day.  She had three different meetings today, and the last one really taxed her limits.  It is always difficult when both sides try to lie, and expect to get it by her. She grimaced, "It's been a long day." She rubbed her temples trying to relieve the headache that was persisting since leaving her last clients.  She smiled graciously at the waiter as he set a steaming cup before her.  She took a sip of her tea, closed her eyes as she enjoyed the taste and warmth of it. Sighing, "I really needed that."  She opened her eyes and looked at Susan.  "It has been a very long day." 

"So, how has you day gone, Commander?" Talia really looked at Susan for the first time since she sat down.  She now noticed the dark circles under the Commander's eyes, taunt muscles around her mouth, and she looked a little paler than ever.  **_She is under so much stress_**, Talia thought, **_How I would love to reach out, and try to smooth it away.  I have been in love with her since the first time I laid eyes on her. Until recently, I didn't think I had a chance, but now…_**  She dragged her thoughts back to the present and focused on what Susan was saying. 

"Like you, I am grateful that my day of work is hopefully over." Susan was glad Talia had stopped, and that thought was kind of a shock. **_Glad to see a telepath….  _**She couldn't believe this thought didn't trigger a feeling of aversion.  **_Now, I know I have lost my mind. But as the saying goes, if you can't beat them; join them... I guess. _** She, also, realized she didn't want to eat alone this evening.  After rolling the thought around in her mind for a few seconds before she asked the question out loud, "Ms. Winters, do you have plans for this evening?"

Talia arched her left eyebrow questioningly.  **_Was she asking me out on a date_**?  

As if she read Talia's thoughts, Susan supplied,  "It's just… I was thinking about dinner, and I just don't want to fight off all of the men who want to join me for dinner if I eat alone," she paused and realized how lame that sounds, "What I meant to say is I would like some company for dinner, and I wonder if you were game?' **_Boy, that didn't coming out right!  I'm such an idiot._**

Talia sensed the Commander's discomfort, and insecurity feelings.  This was the first time she had ever seen her flustered. She smiled as she tried to radiate comfort to the Commander, "Commander, I would love to have dinner with you."

Susan sighed in relief. She didn't want to offend Talia; she just wanted company-no, her company her inner voice corrected - for dinner. "What are you in the mood for?"

Talia paused, and thought about it for a minute.  Making a decision, she countered with another option.  "To be honest, I am not looking forward- anymore than you are- to sit in a restaurant, and have to fend off… unwanted company. How about we get takeout, and go to your quarters…" she rushed on, "… since they're the closest?"

Susan thought about it for just a second, and found she felt the same way, "What do you think about Chinese?"

"Sounds great.  How about you get the food, and I'll get us something to drink. How about I meet you at your quarters in about twenty minutes?" Talia wanted to freshen up first, and maybe, change into something a little more comfortable.  Her feet had begun to really ache. 

Susan signaled for the check, "Okay… What do you want to eat?"

" Szechuan Chicken sounds good, and anything else you want," Talia began to get excited about "dinner" for the first time in a while.  She stood, "Anything particular you want to drink?' 

"You pick," Susan said as she used her chit card to pay the tab.  She stood as well, "See you in a few minutes." 

They walk out the door then parted with each goes their separate ways. 

What they didn't see was the person standing in the dark corner across the way. The person was wearing a cloak with a hood, and faded into the background once he spotted the undercover officer that followed the Commander out of the café. 

-------------------------------------------


	4. CHAPTER 3

See first chapter for disclaimer…

CHAPTER 3

Susan began to get nervous as she waited in her quarters for Talia. **_I can't believe I invited Psi Corps personnel to my quarters.  What was I thinking?_** She glanced at the chrono display for the umpteenth time.  It was still ten minutes before Talia was due to be here. There hadn't been a wait at the restaurant, and she had got home just a few minutes after they separated.  She arranged the food on the table.  She glanced at her uniform, and the chrono display.  She decided she had time to change.  

Opening her closet, she glanced at her clothes hanging before her as she tired to decide on something.  She finally settled on a white button up shirt with wide cuffs, and black slacks with slits in the lower legs that showed glimpses of gray material with gold threads shot through it.  It was one of her favorite outfits.  She decided on a pair of black slip-ons.  She stood before her mirror, and looked critically at her image.  All the time in the gym had kept her fit; had helped her to stay trim.  Since she still had a bit of a headache, she decided to let her hair down. Her chestnut locks were very heavy, and she could only stand them to be pulled up for so long.  She had just finished brushing it out when the door chimed.  

"Lights to sixty percent," she called as she lit the candles she had retrieved from the deep recesses of her kitchen cabinets.  "Computer, music- Ivanova one. She had put several soothing songs that she liked on a data crystal years ago.  Even with all the music she had liked over the years, this crystal still seemed to be one of her favorites.  She looked around the room, being sure nothing appeared out of place.

Satisfied, she called out, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Ms. Winters.  Susan noticed she had changed as well.  Talia had changed into a dark crimson blouse, and black form-fitting pants.  She was carrying a bottle of wine, and two glasses. 

"Am I early?" She asked the first words that came to mind.  

Talia was absolutely blown away by the beauty that stood before her.  Susan had changed clothes, and had let her hair down. Desire's flames ignited within her. She had to look away to keep Susan from seeing her desire.   Taking a deep breath she tamped down her feelings before she looked back at Susan. She had the greatest urge to run her hands through Susan's hair. As if drawn by an invisible force, she walked towards her, and stopped just a few inches from her.  Susan had set the table, and two tapered candles burned in the center of the table.  She had reached for Susan's hair before she realized that both of her hands were full.  

Shaking her head, she mentally shook herself out of her daze. "I couldn't find what I wanted at the winery shoppe.  But then I remembered I had a bottle in my quarters." She was babbling, and she knew it. "While there, I decided to get comfortable. Hope I'm not too late?"

"No, you're not late. Just in time." Susan murmured as she found her voice.  She cleared her throat; suddenly she felt very parched. Ms. Winters- no, Talia- was utterly gorgeous.  It was then she noticed Talia was without her Psi badge, and gloves. Legally, she was required to wear both no matter where she went outside her quarters.  She had watched as she came near her, and for a moment Susan thought she was going to touch her.  She held her breath waiting for it to happen…  for Talia to make the first move. To let her know that the feelings she had been having were mutual.  At the last minute, Susan watched as the telepath pulled back.  Disappointment then doubt flood Susan's being. **** To cover-up, Susan reached for the bottle of wine. 

She went to the kitchen to get the opener, and brought the bottle back to the table. "Please, sit, Ms. Winters." 

Reaching the glasses to Susan, she sat at the table, "Please, I think if we are going to have dinner together that the least you could do is to call me, Talia," She smiled.

Susan's breath caught as she watched Talia smile… It was devastating.  It lit Talia's face with such a glow and her eyes began to sparkle.  **_Oh, God! _** Susan thought as she tore her gaze from Talia's.  **_Get yourself under control, Commander_**. Susan poured the wine concentrating on keeping her hands from trembling, and set down at the table. "Then, please, call me, Susan."

"Fine.  Well, let's see what you have for us?" Talia said as she started opening the cartons.  "I'm starving."

-------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, they had finished their meal, and moved to the couches in the living area.  Throughout the meal they had kept up a lighthearted stream of conversation.  Talia set down, pulled off her shoes, and tucked her feet underneath her. Susan joined her with some after dinner tea. She set the tray on the table between them. "Do you take cream, or sugar?" She asked as she filled the two cups. 

"Both, please, one sugar," Talia replied.  She accepted the offered cup and stirred it for a moment. Seeing a picture sitting on the nearby table, she nodded towards it, "Is that your family?'

As she looked at the picture Talia indicated, Susan smiled, "Yes, that's from a trip we took to the beach when I was seven." She picked it up, and handed it to Talia, "The young man is my brother, Ganya, my mother, Sophie, and my father, Andrei." Her smile widened as she chuckled. "I don't know if you can tell it or not, but Ganya has a black eye." 

Talia looked closer at the photograph as Susan continued to speak. 

"We had been at the beach since sunrise.  I had spent the day building a sand castle: the walls, towers upon towers, the moat… all the things a seven year old thought a castle must have.  Ganya had begun to play ball with some of the boys who were there on the beach.  One thing let to another, and while trying to catch the ball, he ended up landing in the middle of my sand castle.  He completely destroyed it.  What wasn't destroyed with his landing, he destroyed getting up.  He was four years older than me, but I lost my temper.  I tackled him, and began pummeling any part of him that I could.  By the time Dad separated us, I had given him the shiner.  Dad was furious, and berated me for not acting like a little lady, but all Mom could do was laugh. Which, of course, only made Dad angrier." She laughed again at the remembered episode. "Believe me, you have never been yelled at until you hear a Russian do it... in Russian."

Talia loved to see Susan smile.  Her smiles were truly a window to the real person Susan tried to keep hidden from everyone around her.  Her smile gave glimpses only, and Talia wanted to see and know so much more.  She could count on one hand number of times she had heard Susan laugh. Returning the smile, Talia asked, "Where is you family now?" she asked.

Susan sobered immediately, took the picture from Talia, and returned it to its place of honor.  She looked off in the distance away from Talia.  The smile disappeared, and the mask of Commander Ivanova came crashing into place.  When she spoke, her voice was filled with such sadness. "They're all dead."

Talia wished she could pull those words back into her mouth.  She could feel massive feelings of pain radiating from her.  **_Talia, you are such a fool!!!_**  She berated herself for not looking farther into Susan's profile for this kind of information.  With concern, she apologized, "Susan, I'm… sorry."  She paused hoping Susan would look at her.  When she didn't, she continued, "I didn't know…"

Susan continued to speak in a monotone voice.  It was as if she hadn't heard Talia, "… Ganya joined EarthForce as the Earth-Minbari War began.  Dad wasn't happy about it.  Dad was the traditional stoic Russian: you don't volunteer for anything, and you never leave the family behind.  He died at the line.  His body was never found.  I joined EarthForce three days after Ganya's death. Dad and I lost touch with each other after that. He died a few months ago, complication of having surgery, or so my uncle said.  He and I got to speak for a few minutes before he died." She paused and took a sip of her tea, but it just wasn't strong enough.  She got up, and went to the kitchen.  She poured a glass of vodka, took a large gulp, brought the bottle with her, and returned to the living room. 

Talia had sat silently listening, but her heart was breaking for Susan and what life had dealt her so far in such a short lifetime.  When Susan left the room, Talia wiped at the tears that were flooding her eyes.  The thing that she would love to do is to gather Susan into her arms, and comfort her.  She would love to scan Susan to see if she would accept the gesture, but she knew even a light touch to her mind would destroy this fledging friendship.  With Susan sharing this part of her past with her, Talia felt that their friendship was changing this night- hopefully for the better.  Silently, she sipped her tea, gave Susan the space she needed, and silently waited.

When Susan set down, she realized Talia was still there.  She took another sip on the vodka, " Sorry, Talia, I… would you like something stronger to drink?"

"No, the tea is just fine," she refilled her cup, and went back to waiting.  She noticed the tears shining in Susan's eyes, and her heart lurched. The urge to gather Susan in her arms, and try to wipe away the grief became overwhelming, but fear continued to hold her back.  She grasped her hands tightly together to keep herself from reaching out, and waited.

"Talia…" Susan whispered as their gazes met, "I am so sorry for how I have treated you since you can to Babylon 5.  I know you have heard that I don't like telepaths and the stories are true, but have you heard why?' 

Talia shook her head.  She sensed such grief, and something more.  **_It must involve her mother._**

Susan took another drink from her glass, which emptied it.  She refilled it before speaking, "The reason is that the Corps killed my mother.  She was a latent telepath. When she was discovered, she was given three choices: join Psi Corps and leave her family behind, go to prison, or take sleepers to suppress her abilities." 

**_Another drink before continuing this story_**, Susan thought.   Now that she had started, Susan wasn't sure if she could go on.  She stared at the wall for a while, and then sighed.  This was something she wanted to tell Talia.  She really wanted to explain her previous behavior.    She looked at Talia, and into her beautiful, blue eyes.  She saw tears glistening within them.  Since Ironheart's death, Talia had been… different.  Susan had sensed it.  Maybe, now, she would understand. It was important to Susan that Talia understood where she had come from.  Sighing again, she looked away as she continued, "Every time they came to give her the medication, I could tell a little more of her died.  We could all tell it, except Dad. Looking back on how he acted, I see now it had been his way to cope by pretending nothing had changed.  When I was thirteen, she sent me to play at a neighbor's house.  When Dad came home, he found her…" Susan voice cracked as tears began to slide down her cheeks.  

Talia could not stand it anymore; she went and set beside Susan.  She reached out, took one of Susan's hands, and with her free one, she began to wipe the tears away. She sent feelings of comfort, understanding, and support. **_No wonder she hates us!  _**Talia's heart ached for her friend.  **_We killed her mother._**  Since coming to Babylon 5, she had learned that things with the Corps were not as black and white as they led the telepaths to believe.  There was something… evil- for a better word- within the Corps, and especially the Psi Cops.

They set quietly for a long time.  When Susan realized she had stopped talking a long time ago, she looked up.  She found Talia sitting beside her, and holding her hand.  She looked at their clasped hands, and found it felt so right. She looked into Talia's blue eyes, and found them filled with many emotions: pain, understanding, and… love.  "Talia, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have dumped all of this old history on you.  I asked you here for a relaxing meal, and I end up needing a counseling session," she attempted to laugh but even to her ears it sounded fake. 

"Susan, I am so sorry that we have taken so much from you," Talia said softly.  "I wish I could make all of that pain go away." Talia stroked Susan's cheek before continuing, "I now understand why you have hated all telepaths."

"But, I told you this so I can say that over the last year, I have began to change that opinion. Especially, for a certain blonde telepath who took everything I had to dish out, and took it all without taking the bait." Susan lifted their clasped hands, and gently kissed Talia's hand.  "Sorry, I was so… rude."

Talia was dumbfounded by the gesture.  She had dreamed of this moment for so long, and now she was… speechless. "Susan, you have nothing to be sorry about. I just wish…" she paused not sure what to wish for, she had wished for this for so long, that she didn't know what else to ask for.

Susan nodded, and then released Talia's hand.  She glanced at the chrono display. It was 0200.  **_Had they been talking that long?_** She nodded towards it, "Talia, I had no idea it was this late.  I am sorry…"

Talia interrupted, "I don't mind.  You needed to talk, and I am honored that you felt comfortable enough to talk to me… to **_really_** talk to me." Talia stood, "Thanks for dinner, and we'll have to do this again soon?"

A touch on her hand stopped her, and she looked down. Susan had taken her hand once again. 

"Talia, it is too late for you to be walking in the corridors. I'm going to Delta shift for a week to cover a hole in the schedule, so I planned on sleeping in this morning. Why don't you spend the night?"

"Are you sure?" Talia was torn.  She wanted to stay, but she didn't want to do anything that might damage the new level of their friendship they had forged this evening. "I can go to…"

"I am sure," Susan answered, and stood. "I really don't want to be alone tonight."  She walked towards the bedroom, and called over her shoulder, "Let's get you something to sleep in." 

Talia happily followed Susan to the bedroom, and sat on the bed waiting for something to sleep in.  Suddenly, she was feeling very tired, but very happy about where she was. 

"Here we go," Susan turned, and handed her grey pajamas, and a robe.  "Do you want the shower first?" She also handed her a toothbrush, and some other toiletries. She always kept extras on hand.  It was a 'be prepared for anything' sort of thing she had since she joined EarthForce. 

"Sure, thanks," Talia said as she walked into the bathroom.  She closed the door, but then came right back out.  "Is that a real shower?" she asked gleefully. She hadn't had a real shower since she had come to Babylon 5.

Susan smiled, "Yes, Talia, it is a real shower.  A perk of command so to speak."

"Do you mind if I take my time?" She asked in breathless anticipation. 

Susan laughed. She never thought she would see the prim and proper telepath act like a child with a new toy. "Sure!" She laughed at Talia's glee.  "Take your time!" She was so glad she could do something that pleased the telepath so much. 

Twenty minutes later, Talia walked into the darken room.  She could see the lights were low in the living area, and out completely in the bedroom.  She noticed Susan had changed into a pair of blue shorts, and matching shirt, and was stretched out on the bed.   **_I wonder if she is asleep?  _**She nearly jumped when Susan spoke.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" the voice from the dark called. 

"Immensely," she nearly purred.  "Sonic showers gets you clean, but it's just not the same."

"Agreed," she replied.  

Talia started towards the living room. 

"Where are you going?" Susan asked as she rose up on her elbows.  While Talia was in the shower, she'd had time to think about this, and there was no reason why they couldn't sleep in her bed.  It was more than big enough for two. After all they were both adults.

"I have an appointment at 1000.  So, I'll sleep on the couch and I can leave without disturbing you," as she was dressing, Talia had thought about the sleeping arrangements as well.

"Talia, the couch is fine to sit on, and even lounge on, but take it from me, sleeping on it only leaves you aching in places you wouldn't think would be able to ache." Susan patted the bed beside her, "We are both adults, and my bed is more than big enough for two."

Talia wavered.  She wasn't sure this was a good idea. It was too much like her dreams.  But, if Susan thought it was okay; then she was game... she guessed.  Arching her right eyebrow, she said, "Okay," and walked to the other side of the bed. Removing her robe, she draped it over the bottom of the bed. Lifting the covers, she crawled between the cool sheets. 

"What time do you want to be up?" Susan asked. 

Talia thought for a moment, "Make it for 0900.  It will give me time to go to my quarters, and change."

"Computer, alarm at 0900. Suspend 0600 alarm until further notice." Susan called out.

"Acknowledged," the computer stated.

Susan looked at her, "Goodnight, Talia."

Talia smiled.  She had never thought she would ever get this far into the Commander's quarters, let alone into her bed. "Goodnight, Susan."

They each rolled away from each other, and fell asleep soon afterwards. 

---------------------------------------


	5. CHAPTER 4

As always, I do not own any of these characters, just the words I try to get them to say… Some times they saw a lot more than I want them to…… LOL

---------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4

Susan slowly woke.  She hated living in space.  It was always dark; no way to tell by the amount of light, what time it is. She rolled over, and looked at the chrono display.  She was shocked.  It was 1100.  She couldn't remember the last time she slept this late.  When she looked to the right, she found that side of the bed empty. 

"Lights twenty percent." Talia was gone, but there was a note.

Dear Susan,

            I awoke before the alarm went off.  You were sleeping so soundly    

            that I didn't want to wake you.  Thanks for last night. I had a great  

            time.  I do appreciate that you trusted me enough to tell me about   

            your Family.  One thing I will say now that I didn't say last night, try

            when you can, to remember the good times.  You looked so happy

when you talked about them, and the time at the beach.  I hope I am 

not being too bold, but I wonder if you have plans for the evening?  

If not, would you like to go to dinner this evening?  Let me know.

                                                                                                Talia

Susan lay back on the bed lost in thought.  **_Where was this going? _**Susan thought, **_Better yet, where do I want this to go??? _**Another part of her mind began to scream at her in her mother's voice. 

**_Suzotchka, remember, you can never tell anyone about your gift.  Stay away, as far away as possible, from the Psi Corp, and all telepaths.   Remember what they did to me. Don't let them do that to you!_**

****

**_"But, Mama, you never prepared me… for Talia,"_** she whispered aloud.****Susan knew that Talia had changed her views on telepaths as a person since she came to Babylon 5. At the beginning, Talia had been Psi Corps by the book type of telepath.  Then things changed: Ironheart; Alisa Beldon; Bester, and his Psi Cops...  And she had finally had a drink with Talia.  At first, she had done it just to get the telepath to leave her alone.  But, Talia persisted. And to this day, Susan was grateful that she didn't give up on her.  

Rolling over in bed, she could smell the essence that was Talia on her sheets.  **_She smells so good_**, Susan thought as she breathed deeply from the pillow Talia had slept on.  She knew she had to get up.  She felt a bit of a headache when her feet touched the floor.  She was sure it was the combination of the wine, and all of the vodka she drank.  She decided a hot, steamy shower would help to clear her head.  Ten minutes later, she was drying her hair.  She decided to leave it down, and dressed in an old flannel shirt, and jeans.  Her biggest plan was to laze around today.  Smiling, she activated BabCom and sent Talia a message, asking her to call, and yes, she would very much like to have dinner. 

Susan's door chimed about an hour later.  She hadn't expected company.  **_Maybe it was Talia_**.  "Who is it?" she called. 

"Daily Moments…" a voice called. "I have a delivery for a Susan Ivanova."

Susan knew of it.  It was an expensive, floral boutique in the Zocalo.  With a questioning look on her face, she walked over to the door, and hit the activator panel to open it.  The deliveryman had a bouquet of red roses. "Susan Ivanova?" 

She nodded. 

"I have a delivery for you.  Would you sign here, please?" he pointed to his clipboard where, she signed, and then handed her the red roses. 

"Wait a moment," she said.  She wanted to give him a tip. 

"That's okay… It has been taken care of," and he continued walking.  She looked up and down the corridor, but no one was in sight.  **_Wonder where my 'bodyguards' are?_**

Smiling, she walked back into her quarters. She buried her nose into the gorgeous blooms, and deeply inhaled the heady fragrance.  They smelled so good. It had been so long since she had real roses.  Taking them to the kitchen, she filled a vase with water, and then the roses.  In the very bottom, she found a note:

            Hope you enjoy these bloom that are as gorgeous as you are.

But, no signature. **_That's very strange. _**If Talia had sent them, I would have thought she would have signed it.  Besides, the handwriting on the note with the flowers was different from the handwriting on the note Talia had left on her bed.  "Well, I am not going complain." She took another whiff before setting them on the table.  She picked up a book that she has been reading over the last few weeks.  It was a romance novel.  A few minutes later, she was immersed in it.  When she finished it, she looked at the chrono display.  It was still early, and she slid down to get comfortable.  **_I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes._**

-------------------------------------

She heard a noise…. Susan turned over, and promptly fell into the floor. 

Her landing shocked her awake.  She glanced at the chrono display.  She had been asleep for almost four hours.  It was now 1720.  The noise turned out to be the beeping of her BabCom unit.  

"Play messages," she grumbled, as she got off the floor, and walked to the unit.

"One new message," the computer replied. "First message received at 1300." The image of Talia filled the screen. "Good morning… or should I say good afternoon. I just wanted to say I am still game for dinner.  Since I didn't reach you, how about meeting at Earhart's for drinks about 1800.  We can decide about where to go from there.  I will be in meetings for the rest of the afternoon, so just meet me there.  If you don't show, I will know something came up. Hopefully, I'll see you later."

Her image disappeared, and the computer reported, "End of messages."

"Of course, I want to go to dinner with you," Susan said aloud.  It then dawned on her she had less than an hour to get ready, and she dashed to her bedroom. 

-----------------------------------

At exactly 1800, Susan walked through the doorway of Earhart's, and began scanning the room.  She recognized several of the Starfury pilots that were gathered around the bar.  One of them motioned her over.  She smiled her thanks for the invitation, but shook her head to decline.  She spotted her guest.  Talia was seated at a corner table out of the flow of traffic.  She had finally decided to dress causal, and she had worn a dark blue silk shirt, and matching pants.  A gold chain with multiple gold coins attached draped from her neck to her waist.  Unconsciously, she smoothed her top before walking towards Talia's table. 

Talia felt someone was looking at her.  She looked up, and smiled when she spotted Susan.  **_God, she is absolutely drop-dead gorgeous_**, she thought.  She observed and felt emotions from others that indicated they thought so too.  "Good evening, Susan," Talia said as Susan reached her table.  Talia noted her flushed cheeks, the almost sparkle to her eyes, and she had put on a fragrance that Talia hadn't smelled the Commander wear before. 

"Talia," Susan replied as she set down before a glass of white wine.  She noted that Talia was wearing an emerald green dress that complimented her coloring.  In this light, Susan would have sworn Talia's eyes looked almost green.  **_She always dress so stunningly_**, Susan thought. 

"I hope you don't mind, I ordered for you?" Talia asked, and suddenly felt very shy.

This morning she had awoke before the alarm went off, and quietly ordered it to suspend.  She found herself curled in the Commander's embrace with her back pressed against her, and Susan's arm draped over her hips.  Susan was softly snoring, and with each exhaled breath, it caressed her exposed neck.  It sent goosebumps down her arms.  Desire stirred in her loins feeling her with such warmth, she felt a wetness flowing between her legs, and her breaths came in ragged gasps.  She forced herself to close her eyes and do mental relaxation exercises to get her feelings barely under control.  Resisting rolling over and kissing Susan was the hardest thing she had ever done. Finally, she gently moved out of the embrace without waking Susan.  

Fifteen minutes, and a hot shower later, she was dress, but still she didn't want to just disappear without explaining why she did not wake her.  A quick search of the top drawer of Susan's desk found pen and paper.  She had jotted a quick note, and decided to place it on the pillow she had slept on.  Still, she found she could not force herself to leave.  She hesitantly sat down on the bed, and enjoyed watching Susan sleep- the rise and fall of her chest, the way the wrinkles of stress were washed from her face as she slept, and the soft snoring.  Talia drank it all in.

As if drawn by a magnetic, Talia reached out and tucked a wayward dark lock of hair behind Susan's ear, and traced a finger along her cheek. She smiled when Susan slightly moan.  Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against the same cheek, then had to quickly pull back to get out of way of Susan's arm as she blindly reached out for her. Talia held her breath for she thought she had awaken her.  But, Susan just moaned in frustration.  Her eyes remained closed.  Talia quietly rose from the bed.  She kissed her fingertips and lightly pressed them to Susan's forehead before she left the peace of Susan's quarters into the harsh realities of the world of Babylon 5.

  "Of course not," Susan said as she took a sip.  Suddenly her throat felt very parched, and the wine was sweet but not too sweet, and left a slight tart after taste.  She had never tasted this wine before, but she enjoyed the choice. 

When she looked back at Talia, Susan found she was staring at her without seeing her.  Talia seemed to be deep in thought.  **_I wonder what she is thinking? _** "Talia, a credit for your thoughts?" Susan asked.

Talia shook herself out of her reverie.  "Sorry, Susan, I was just thinking, and drifted away.  I must be a little more tired than I thought."  Taking a sip of her wine, "What were you saying?"  

Susan laughed, "Nothing important.  How was your day?'

"Actually, it went quite well.  I enjoy it when both of my clients are willing to be honest, and I am there just as a reassurance that things are as they seem.  How was yours?"

"I was lazy today.  I didn't get out of bed until after 1100. By the way, why didn't you wake me when you awoke?" She asked.

"You looked too peaceful.  With you job, I am sure it isn't often you get to sleep in," Talia replied.  

"True," Susan said.  "Thanks for leaving the note.  At least then I knew you had got off to work okay."

Talia's stomach growled.  "Excuse!"  Talia blushed, and Susan laughed. Talia enjoy the sound of her laugh.  "Sorry.  I missed lunch," she admitted.

"Then let's remedy that situation," Susan said stating the obvious.  "Any preferences?" 

"How about The Salad Bar?  We can get in there fairly quickly," Talia suggested. Her stomach growled again. The blush that touched her cheeks before now deepened.

Susan laughed heartily which only increased Talia's discomfort. **_Great the only thing she is going to remember about this evening will by my growling stomach. _**

Susan motioned for the check, "That sounds good to me.  I am surprised it isn't my stomach growling.  I had stretched out on the couch to read and fell asleep.  So, I haven't had anything since my morning coffee." After signing for the check, the two ladies left the bar. 

It wasn't until they were window browsing the shops in the Zocalo on the way to the restaurant that she spotted the Security Chief watching them from a distance.  He made no move to join them.  If anything, he tried not to be noticed watching them.  Susan then remembered why he was there.  Her temper flared for a moment, and then remember who she was with, and tried to calm down. 

Talia sensed the momentarily change of mood, and she looked in the direction Susan was looking.  Finding nothing amiss, she asked, "Something wrong?"

**_Great, Susan!!! She caught me. _**Susan smiled, "No, nothing is wrong.  I just thought I recognized someone, but I guess not." Making a motion for the telepath to precede her, she followed behind.

After finishing their meal, the two set sipping on some after dinner tea.  Conversation remained light, and eventually, she forgot about Michael and his paranoia.  Mischievously, Susan asked, "Talia, do like chocolate?" 

Talia got a look on her face that only a true lover of chocolate could get- an adoringly smiled, "I haven't met a chocolate that I didn't like."  It was her one down fall.  She usually spent some of her savings each month on the decadent staple.  Dreamily, she looked at Susan.  "Why do you ask?"

Leaning closer so only Talia would hear her, Susan whispered, "I have a source that occasionally sends me some each month, and I got a message, just as I was leaving, that I had a package for pickup."  Looking conspiratorially at her dinner companion, "Would you like to go with me, and see what I got this time?" 

Talia fairly beamed. "Count me in.  Where is this 'package'?" 

"Actually it is left in my Starfury locker in Hanger 12. Up for a little reconnaissance and retrieval?" 

Talia signaled for the check, and slapped Susan's hand away when she reached for it, "I invited you to dinner.  I pay." She handed the check and the credits to cover it to the waiter.  Once he left, Talia turned to Susan, "Lead on to Hanger 12."

----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

There is more to come soon as the muse strikes me…. Appreciate any comments, or suggestions…


	6. CHAPTER 5

----------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5 

They had been able to get on the Transport tube alone, and no Mr. Michael Garibaldi.  Susan laughed to herself.  She was sure he would be furious when he did finally locate her.  She had told him that she wouldn't change her routine, and she meant it. 

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Hanger bay. Swiping her Ident-card through the reader, the access door to the hanger opened, Susan looked around, and the semi-darken area appeared to be empty.  She led Talia to the lockers that were just beyond the entrance.  

Talia hadn't been to this part of the station before.  She could still sense massive doses of testosterones, and adrenaline in this area.  She had never understood the mentality of fighter pilots.  The need to put themselves in harm's way knowing that each mission could well be his or her last.  

"Talia, watch where you're go…" Susan warned, but she was too late.  

"What!" Talia said as came out of her reverie, and stumbled forward.  

Susan's quick actions caught her before she hit the floor.  "… going.  There are cables everywhere," she finished.  The telepath weighed very little in her arms.  Susan's breath caught when Talia gazed up at her from her arms.  Unconsciously, she tightened the hold.   Her lips desired so much to feel Talia's beneath hers.  

Talia stared into Susan's eyes and she felt like she was drowning in the murky pools she found gazing back at her.  **_Kiss me please… I want you to kiss me_**, her mind begged.

Susan cleared her throat, and released the telepath.  She had to look somewhere else, or she was going to do something that she- or worse Talia- might regret.  Gruffly, she said, "Just watch where you are going.  I don't want to have to explain to Dr. Franklin how you got hurt falling over a cable in a hanger you're not suppose to be in."  Smartly turning, she walked to her locker as she tried to get her emotions under control.  She had never kissed a woman before, and she wasn't real unsure if Talia was even interested in her. 

Silently but very disappointed, Talia pulled her emotions together, and followed the Commander paying careful attention to where she was stepping.  She had seen many emotions cross Susan's face as she stared at it: confusion, questioning, desire, and a second glint of… fear. Talia did feel a little hope because she knew she had seen desire.  **_Just take it slow… _**she reminded herself. She was sure this was new territory for Susan, and she was more than willing to wait until she was ready. 

Susan began to rummage in her spacesuit. "Aha!" she cried, and turned to Talia showing her a small, nondescript package that was tied with string.   "Looks like you played your cards right, Ms. Winters.  We are having chocolate for dessert." Her eyes glowed with anticipation.  "Your quarters, or mine?" Susan inquired. 

"Yours is fine, Commander," Talia said. She couldn't wait much longer. 

As they left the locker room, they heard a metal-to-metal sound like something had dropped, or had been dropped.  "Who's there?" Susan called.  She tensed. **_No one should be here this late!  Maybe skipping out on Michael wasn't such a good idea.  _**Handing the package to Talia, she bent down retrieved her PPG from an ankle holder.  Since seeing the file on the assassin, she didn't go anywhere without it. 

Standing, she gently pushed Talia behind her, and motioned for her to stay where she was.  Talia nodded her understanding.  Turning, Susan surveyed the area once again.  Stealthily, she began to move around the hanger.  There was little light on, but her eyes adjusted to what was available.  The hanger contained her Starfury.  Because she had never trusted any maintenance crew completely, she was always down here working on it, or double-checking it to be sure everything met her standards.  Ten minutes later, she made her way back to Talia.  "Okay, let's go." She took Talia's arm, and led her out the door.  

Once safely on the transport tube, Talia turned to her, "What was that all about?" she demanded. She nearly been scared out of her mind when 

Susan pulled a PPG, and left her standing outside of the locker room.  Although it had only taken her ten minutes to search the area, Talia felt like it had taken an eternity for Susan to return to her side.   

Susan returned her PPG to the ankle holder.  She could tell from Talia's words that she had been frightened, and Susan was sorry for that.  She took a deep breath before speaking.  "The Hanger is off-limits except to station personnel.  At this time of night and no alerts are going on, no one should have been in there. We have had some threats, a few more than normal, and I just wanted to be sure someone wasn't down there causing trouble."    She noticed that Talia was trembling.  Without thinking she pulled her close, and into her embrace.  "I'm sorry I scared you," she whispered, "But, when you are with me, you are perfectly safe."

Within Susan's embrace, Talia fought to get her emotions under control.  Soon her fear was replaced with the flames of desire.  Susan smelled so good.  She looked up into Susan's eyes, and found concern and protectiveness staring back at her.  Talia realized that here is Susan's arms she felt protected… safe.

Before she could express any of these feelings, the car stopped.  They both looked up and realized it wasn't their stop.  The two quickly pulled away from each other.  Susan looked at the floor as she tried to get her emotions under control.  This time there was no mistake; she had seen desire in Talia's eyes.  She heard Talia clear her throat. The door opened, and she nearly groaned out loud.  

It was Michael, and he was not happy.  His look was smothering with… rage.  Susan had very seldom seen him this furious.  "Commander, wh…" he growled before she saw the telepath, and stopped.  He struggled to get his emotions under control.  Two days in a row, she had frightened him, and he had promised himself to personally strangle her when he found her. But she was not alone and he did not want to chew Susan out with Ms. Winters present.  He struggled to get his temper under control before he spoke. "Ms. Winters, Good evening." He just glared at Susan.  

Behind his back, Susan saw Talia grimace.  **_She must be feeling his anger,_** Susan thought.  She decided to try to defuse some of his anger.   "Michael… how's your evening going?" She asked innocently. 

"Business had been pretty active unfortunately," he said.  "I have been trailing a 'suspect' who gave me the slip."

"Well, is 'this suspect' a danger to us?" Talia said. 

Michael turned to her, and Talia saw Susan stick her tongue out at him.  Talia had to struggle not to laugh.  **_She is incorrigible_**!  She had to really concentrate to hear what Mr. Garibaldi was saying. "… **_She_** gave us the slip for a few minutes, but then we found her again.  However, I will tell you that you need to be careful around her.  **_She can_ _be very crafty_**."

Susan knew he was talking about her.  She didn't care.  She was having fun this evening and she wasn't going to let him do anything to dampen her spirits.  "Well, I guess you are going to have to put your best man on **_her _**and then, **_maybe, _**you could keep up with her."

The car stopped on her floor.  She motioned Talia forward.  Turning to Garibaldi, she said quietly, "Follow us for a moment, I need to talk to you?"

He followed in silence.  When they reached her quarters, she opened the door and motioned Talia in, saying, "I need to talk to Garibaldi for a moment.  Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," Talia responded.  She was sure Susan wanted to talk to him about the hanger business.  While she waited, she slipped off her gloves, and Psi Badge laid them on a nearby table.  

----------------------------------

"Susan, what possessed you to give me the slip?" Michael demanded as soon as the door closed.  "And, why are you out without your com-link?"  He grabbed her right hand, and pointed at the empty spot on it.  He, also, wanted to ask about her inviting her hated enemy to her quarters, but he had more pressing issues.  "When you link showed you in your quarters, I nearly had a stroke when you weren't here!!!" By this time, his raised voice was drawing unwanted attention from passing onlookers. 

"Michael, lower your voice," she lowly growled back pointing out the onlookers with her eyes.  When she saw him struggle to get his emotions under control, she relented.  "Michael, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it.  I just had a contact I needed to meet without Security trailing after me."

He paused for a second, before speaking.  "Your monthly chocolate run I take it?" he asked, noting the shocked look on her face.  "Susan, did you really think you could get that by me?" He laughed as he saw her shock fade to disbelief. 

She didn't know how he did it, but Garibaldi seemed to always know everything that goes on the station both legal as well as illegal.  **_Damnit!  _**"Well… yes, if you must know.  Anyway, the real reason I wanted to talk to you was that while I was in the hanger, I heard someone." She watched as he got angry all over again.  Bending down, she pulled up her pant leg until the PPG and holster could be seen.  "I maybe mischievous, even pigheaded, but I am not dumb." She straightened.  "I searched the place, but didn't find anyone.  I did find a maintenance bay door unlatched that shouldn't have been. I secured it, but whoever it was had left. "

"Susan, Damnit," he saw the silent look on her face and lowered his voice again.  "… This is why I want you to be more careful.  Don't take chances."  Tapping his link, he called, "Garibaldi to Security."

"Go, Chief," Zack Allen, Garibaldi's second in command, answered. 

"I want another guard assigned to the Commander when she is out of her quarters.  She had promised," he glared at her as he said these words, " not to try and give us the slip again.  Also, I need a detail down to Hanger 12 and check for any damage. The Commander found a maintenance bay door…"

"One fourteen," she supplied.  She was beginning to realize how serious this had been.  She'd had Talia with her, and the telepath could have been hurt. Seriously. 

"… One fourteen left opened." Michael repeated.  He saw the worried look on the Commander's face. **_ Maybe she finally understands why he is worrying.  _** He relented, and decided not to yell at her anymore. 

"We're on it, Chief. Allen out."

"Michael… I'm sorry," she said quietly.  "I just didn't think…  You're right; I could have go someone hurt with my antics."  Staring him in the eyes, she promised, "It won't happen again." 

He reached out and patted her shoulder.  "Thanks, I mean this is two days this week you have scared the hell out of me. I don't need any more gray hairs." He impishly grinned. 

She smiled at his attempt at humor.  "Listen, I don't know if I am in for the night, or not.  I'll call if I go back out."

"Really???" He looked at the closed door and back at her.  "Are you and Ms. Winters actually becoming friendly?"

She punched him hard into the shoulder, and said, "None of your damn business, Garibaldi, none of your business." She said.  "If we come back out, please, tell the guards to be discreet, or you will hear from me…" she let the threat hang in the air.   She then turned, and let herself into her quarters, and called, "Goodnight, Mr. Garibaldi," as the door closed behind her.  

------------------------------------

PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!!


	7. CHAPTER 6

AUTHOR NOTE: I have struggled with this chapter and my beta tester is the middle of moving, so excuse the errors that may occur… I am not sure I am happy with this chapter and would greatly appreciate some constructive critique on it…  DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters…. These are property of Warner Brothers, and J. Michael as well…. -------------------------------------------- CHAPTER 6 

Susan found Talia curled up on the couch.  Her feet were tucked underneath her and her shoes under the table.  Talia's gaze followed her every move.  She walked into the bedroom, removed her weapon, and stored it in the nightstand.  Stopping at the BabCom, she started some soft music to play.  She found 'the package' lying on the coffee table untouched.  She found Talia waiting, but she could saw the barely contained impatience on her face.

"You promised my chocolate, Commander," Talia said in a pout.  "… And I want chocolate."  

**_Talia looks adorable when she pouts_**, Susan thought as she laughed,  "And chocolate it will be… Would you like something to drink?  I have coffee, grape juice, herbal tea, some of the wine left from last night, or my usual standby- vodka."  

A look of disgust crossed Talia's face. "You ruin chocolate by drinking vodka with it, do you?" 

Susan laughed again, "Not normally, but I thought I would offer what I had available to drink."

"Some of the juice sounds fine, but hurry," she encouraged.  She wanted to know what she and Mr. Garibaldi had discussed, but that would have to wait. **_Chocolate first. _**

**_She is acting like a child_**, Susan thought as she poured two glasses of juice. She waited until she was comfortably seated before she reached for the package.  She slowly opened the package.  Talia's gaze never wavered from Susan's hands.  On purpose, she tugged unhurriedly on the string.  She glanced at Talia's face and saw she looked like she was about to drool. Susan took pity on her and opened the package.  Inside were two bars of Cadbury milk chocolate.  Talia hungrily eyed the chocolate in Susan's hand.  "You look like a child on Christmas morning that had to wait to open her presents because someone is late arriving."

"It has been years since I've had this brand of chocolate.  It is one of my favorite, but impossible to get here on Babylon 5," Talia replied.  "… or at least at a price that I can afford.  Besides, you promised me dessert," she looked at Susan even more eagerly. 

Susan couldn't bring herself to make her wait any longer.  She handed Talia one of the bars, and set back.  She took a sip of the juice to wet her suddenly parched throat.  She was sure she was going to enjoy watching Talia with this present. 

Talia reverently slid one nail under the flap to open the golden wrapper.  When she had it open, she brought it close, and breathed in the fragrance of the chocolate. "Mmmnnnn!  This smells so good!"  She breathed.  **_This is nearly better than sex _**briefly crossed her mind.  She broke off one of the squares and popped it into her mouth and savored it as it began to melt, and the flavor encompassed all of her senses.  She closed her eyes to further enjoy the experience.  When all of the chocolate had melted away, she opened her eyes.  

She found Susan intently watching her.  She knew she should have felt embarrassed by the way she had just acted, but she saw no ridicule on Susan's face.  What she saw instead was… pleasure.  She saw that Susan had enjoyed watching my enjoyment of the chocolate.  She noticed the second bar lay on the table unopened.   "Aren't going to have any?' 

"I will later…" Susan paused, and wondered if she should say what entered her mind.  Finally, with mind made up,  "It was just a pleasure to watch how much you enjoyed it," she said huskily. 

Talia felt such a flush of desire that began deep within her.  Susan's voice had been like a warm caress, and Talia had to muffle the sigh she felt rising, but couldn't stop the flush of desire that rose to her cheeks.  She got such… pleasure to have Susan watch her.  She folded the wrapper back around the chocolate, and laid it back on the table.  Suddenly, she didn't know where to look, as she tried to get her feelings under control.  She took a quick sip of juice as she tried to calm her reactions.  

Susan had watched passion turn Talia's eyes a smoky grey.  **_It's now, or never she thought_**.  "Talia…" she whispered. 

Hearing her name spoken with such desire-laden whisper, stoked the desire that had been smoldering within her since she first day she had met the Commander.  She looked into those eyes and saw they were filled with smothering, raw passion… and it was passion for her.  This pleased her to no end.  

****

**_Susan wanted her._**  Talia had begun to doubt if she would ever see that look in Susan's eyes for her.  Now, that the day had arrived, she found it was more erotic than she would have ever imagined.  Her heart began to beat rapidly against her chest.  "Susan…" she questioned.  Susan's opened her arms.  Talia made the first move, crossed to her, and entered the invited, open embrace.  It was like coming home.  

Suddenly, Susan lost all ability to move.  Talia's words stroked her very being.  The urge to kiss her was overwhelming.  She had wanted to be the one who went to Talia, but she couldn't get her legs to cooperate.  All she could do was open her arms and wait.  Thank all the Gods that Talia came to her.  Talia set down beside her, and moved into her embrace.  She searched Talia's eyes to see if she found any doubt, or mockery, but she saw none.  Susan tilted Talia's face upward.  As they stared into each other's eyes, Susan lowered her head until their lips were just a hair's breath apart. She opened her eyes and stared deeply into Talia, as she asked,  "Talia, are you sure?" 

To answer Susan's question, Talia maintained eye contact as she reach up and captured Susan's face with one of her hands. She caressed the smooth skin along the line of her jaw until she reached the back o f her neck.   Applying gentle pressure, she pulled Susan to her and their lips met.  Softly, and gently, she lightly brushed her lips against hers.  Talia felt Susan's hand on her own neck, and lower back.  They pulled her closer and molded their bodies to each other.  Talia opened her mouth, pulled Susan's lower lip between hers- playfully nipping it. She felt Susan's embrace tighten, and her lips opened beneath hers.  Talia took advantage of this opening and plunged her tongue into the warmth of Susan's mouth.  She took in all of the tastes of the essences of Susan.  Their tongues entwined, and caressed each other as they explored each other's mouth.  

Talia's first kiss erased all other thoughts from my mind.  The taste of chocolate was still there in the recesses of her mouth.  Susan smiled at the pleasurable taste.  Desire was coursing through Susan's veins burning a path through all of her being.  She so wanted this, and, now, that it was happening, Susan could not believe this was real… **_If it is a dream, I ever want to wake up!!!_**

Time seemed to stand still for each of them.  Finally, the need for air forced them to separate slightly. Talia rested her forehead against Susan's. Talia took in several ragged breaths trying to clear her desire fogged mind.  **_God!!! That was better than any of my dreams!!!_**

Susan gathered Talia onto her lap, and tucked Talia's head under her chin.  She was a perfect fit.  Susan smiled to herself.  When she was able to find her voice, all she could think of was, "Wow!" She felt Talia smile against her chest as she realized she had spoken that one word aloud. 

"I agree… WOW!"  Talia had never been kissed like that.  She ran her tongue over her lips. She could still taste Susan there.   Nestled against her chest, Talia could hear Susan's heart as it rapidly beat in rhythm with her own.  It provided such… comfort.  She never wanted to move from this haven.

Under the EarthForce jacket, Talia had never been able to tell how endowed Susan was, but nestled here she began to notice how tempting Susan's breasts were.  Talia could feel Susan's harden nipples against her.  Moving slightly, she rubbed herself against them, and she felt Susan's moan rumble deep within her chest.  

  "You vixen," Susan said in a gasp.  She knew Talia had done that on purpose.  She now wanted to feel more of the woman in her arms; so, she began to lightly caress Talia's back.   

Talia drew back slightly, and reached for Susan's face.  "You are the most beautiful person in the world." Talia pulled her face to her, and kissed her once again.  This time she poured all of the pent up passion she felt into it.  She was letting her hand began to wonder, and her fingers found the buttons to Susan's blouse.  When she loosened the first button, she felt Susan tense.  Talia reluctantly pulled her mouth from Susan, and looked at her. She saw confusion on Susan's face.  "My dark beauty, what is wrong?"

Susan felt so stupid.  But she knew that if she was ever going to make love to the beautiful woman within her arms that she needed to tell her everything about her, and try to make her understand why she had avoided all contact and feelings for her.   Otherwise, their relationship would start out a lie.  She had to make her understand.  She just had to.  Susan looked deeply into Talia's eyes and saw her confusion growing.  

She began with a reassurance.  Reaching out, she cupped Talia's face as she spoke, "Talia, you are absolute perfection. I **_have never_** had these… feelings for anyone like I am feeling for you," she wanted to be sure Talia understood that most of all.  She saw that her words were soothing the confusion from Talia's face.  "But we need to take this… slowly." At the last minute, she let her fears take over, and she grasped for another reason, "I want to make love to you… but, I…" she looked away, "I have never been with a woman." 

Talia reached out and tenderly caressed her love's face.   Tenderly, she kissed Susan again.  This time with love to let the kiss express that she understood.  She pulled back once more, and cupped Susan's face so that she could look into her eyes.  "Susan, we can take this as slow as you want…" Talia saw and felt the relief Susan experienced at her words.  

Susan wanted to try to explain more, but she just wasn't ready to share her deepest secret.  Not yet.  "I want you to know that more than anything else, I want to take you to my bed, but I am afraid it might be just hormones.  Just sex…  I like you, but I would like to let this relationship grow, and see where it leads.  I have a feeling that this is something-that you are something- very special, and I don't want to rush it."  She now looked at Talia's face.  She hoped against hope that Talia would understand.

Talia was so moved by what Susan said.  Tears glistened in her eyes, "Susan, that is the most beautiful thing anyone has every said to me.  Most people take a look at the outside of me, and they don't want to get to know me, they just want to open the package, and discard it- and me- when they got what they wanted."  Taking Susan's face in her hands, she gently placed a brief kiss on her lips.  "We can wait as long as you want.  I want to get to know you better as well.  And if or when the time comes for us that we both want to make love, I would be honored to be your first." She kissed Susan's forehead, cheeks, and chin before sliding out of Susan's lap.  

Talia reached for the opened bar of chocolate, and broke off another piece. Teasingly, she waved the piece before Susan's mouth.  She deviously asked, "Do you want a bite of your illegal contraband?"

A glint in Susan's eyes flared.  **_Talia understood where she was coming from.  She needed to feel more comfortable before she could tell her the other reason for why she wanted to wait_**. Her love for this telepath grew even more. 

Susan reached out with her hand for Talia's, but Talia batted it away. "You can have it, but only if you reach for it with… your mouth," she said saucily and raised one eyebrow questioningly as if issuing a challenge.   
  


Smiling, Susan moved close with her opened mouth; Talia placed the chocolate into her mouth.  When she went to move her hand, Susan gently imprisoned it.  She smiled seductively as she pulled Talia's fingers close, and pulled Talia's thumb and index finger that had held the chocolate into her mouth, and licked the melted chocolate away. She then did the same thing to all of the fingers on the trapped hand.  

Talia closed her eyes, and moaned from Susan's ministrations.  Susan's warm mouth set Talia's entire arm on fire.  "Susan, if you don't stop that, I will not be held accountable for what I do next." She panted for breath as she tried to get her heart to return to a more normal beat.  

Susan saw she might have pushed Talia too far.  "Sorry…" 

She let go of Talia's hands, but she didn't look sorry.  **_She looks like the cat that ate the canary_**, Talia thought.

Talia gazed around the room and for the first time noticed the roses.  She stood, and went to smell them.  They were amazing.  She sensed Susan's presence behind her and leaned back into her as she felt Susan's arms encircle her waist.  

"With all of the excitement, I forgot to thank you for the roses.  Red roses are my favorites by the way."  She breathed near Talia's ear.  "Thank you."  She said as she nibbled on Talia's ear. 

Talia leaned against Susan.  "Susan, it's a great idea, but I didn't send them to you."

Susan was now very confused.  She had no idea whom they had come from.  Reaching around Talia, she pulled the note from its holder, and showed it to Talia.  "Do you recognize the handwriting?" 

Talia turned in Susan's arms as she looked at the card's message.  Jealously flooded her thoughts.  **_Whoever it was, they can leave my love alone.  Commander Susan Ivanova is mine, and I will fight anyone who thinks differently._**  "Sorry, I don't.  Looks like you have another admirer," she said coolly.  She handed the card back to Susan. She stepped away. 

Susan saw first jealousy, doubt, and then resolve before Talia stepped away from her.  Susan followed her and embrace her once again, as she said, "Say the word and they are history." She nodded towards the flowers.

Laughing, Talia cupped her face.  **_She is so wonderful.  Her knight. _**"The roses didn't do anything to me, or you for that matter.  I would keep them, and enjoy them for as long as they live."  Talia pulled one from the vase and walked into the kitchen.  Once she found a knife, she cut the stem short, and removed the thorns.  Walking back into the living room, she tucked it behind Susan's left ear.  "Now, they will know you are taken."  She kissed Susan again.  She just couldn't get enough of the pleasure she got from kissing her. It was an addictive elixir.  Finally, she pulled back, and rested her head on Susan's chest.  

Susan's love for this woman expanded with each look; caress; kiss.  **Her kisses are… overwhelming. ** She glanced at the chrono display, and was shocked to find the time was 0030.  "Talia…" 

"Hmm," she replied. She loved being held in these strong, comforting arms.  She could stay this way forever. 

Reaching out, Susan raised Talia's chin until she could see her eyes.  "It is after midnight.  I think it is time for me to walk you home."

Talia looked so disappointed at Susan's words.  She knew in her head that Susan was right, she needed to go home, but her heart filled with sorrow.  "Yea, I guess, but you don't need to walk me home." She ran her finger along Susan's jaw, and rubbed her index finger over Susan's lips.  "I know the way, and it is still early for the night crowd. I'll be fine."

A stubborn look filled Susan's facial features, and posture.  Susan used this same look and stance to wither many a ship captain, but Talia seemed immune.  "You have two choices: You let me walk you home, or you spend the night here."  She continued to look at Talia stubbornly.  **_I really want her to stay…._**

Right now, Talia really wished she could touch Susan's mind and see what she wanted her to do.  But, she refused to do that no matter what it might cost her.  Making her mind, Talia turned, and walked towards the bedroom.  "Do I get the shower first?" she tossed over her shoulder.  

"No way, Ms. Winters.  I'm pulling rank.  I get it first," Susan said as she followed her to her bedroom.  "Besides, you got it first last night."

Talia tried to pout, but she could tell it had not worked.  "Fine, I turn down the bed. But hurry, okay?"

Susan laughed as she handed clothes to Talia, and got her sleepwear.  "You know if you keep this up, you're going to need to bring over a few things," she said as she proceeded into the ensuit.

In the meantime, Talia sank down to the bed in a little shock.  **_She asked me to bring some things over. _**For a few moments, her mind had a little trouble wrapping around that thought; then a smile touched her lips.  **_Maybe she is growing to love me.  I'm going to keep my hands off of her, until she beg me to make love to her_**, Talia promised Susan, and then herself before adding, "… even if it kills me!"

Talia thoughts turned t o other pressing matters.  She went to the Babcom unit, checked her appointments for the next day, and for any new messages.  She was just finishing up when Susan came out with a towel wrapped around her head.  

Susan walked to the dressing table, sat down, and reached for her brush.

Talia came behind her, and rested her hands on Susan's shoulders.  Susan stopped, and looked at Talia's image in the mirror.

"Susan, will you let me do this?" Talia whispered.  Susan handed her the brush, and settled back in the chair.  Talia removed the towel and rubbed her hair with it to remove excess water before laying it aside.  In slow long strokes, Talia brushed Susan's hair.  It felt like warm silk between her fingers.  Reaching for the hair dryer, Talia had her hair dry too quickly from her point of view.  Sighing, she handed the dryer and brush back to Susan, returning her hands to rest on Susan's shoulders.  "There you go," she said.

Susan reached up and took Talia's right hand in hers.  She brought it to her mouth and kissed the back of her hand as if to say thanks.  Susan found it to be a wondrous feeling to have someone brush her hair. It had been years since anyone had done this simple task for her.  Not since, Mama… 

 Talia saw a shadow cross Susan's face.  Quietly she murmured, "Susan, what is it?"

Tears glistened in her eyes, as Susan spoke, "I was just remembering that each night Mama would come into my room after I had got ready for bed.  She would brush my hair and tell me how beautiful I was.  And, how much she love me…" Tears slid down her cheeks.  

"Susan…" Talia found tears sliding down her cheeks as well.

Susan turned around in the chair, and Talia kneeled between her knees.  They each reached to dry the others tears.  "Talia, they are happy tears…" She smiled as she tried to explain.  "I'm going to take your advice, and try to remember the good times." 

Talia's heart soared.  Susan got what she had  tried to say in her note.  "Susan, you are so lucky to have memories of your family.  I was taken when I was very young, and don't have those memories.  Please, hang on to yours."  She kissed Susan's cheeks, and stood.  "Your warm, **_real water shower_** is calling me," she said.  She picked up the sleepwear Susan had given her, and went to the ensuit. 

When she came out, Talia noticed once again the only light in the bedroom was coming through the doorway from the living area.  When her eyes became adjusted, she found Susan. She was in the bed, curled up on her side, and she could hear her even breathing.  Tonight, she was asleep.   

Talia had no client scheduled for the next day.  She smiled.  She knew Susan had to work the late shift for the next week, so this would be the last time in awhile she would be able to share a bed with her.  Quietly, she crawled into the bed, "Good night, my love," she whispered.  She scooted close to Susan, and she smiled to herself as Susan's arms pull her close.  Soon, she too was sound asleep. 

---------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now…. Hope to hear something soon from you the reader….PLEASE!!!


	8. CHAPTER 7

I want to apologize for this taking so long to get written…. My muse and I are having a disagreement about which way to write this chapter… Finally, I had Talia and Susan yelling at me that this was the right way…. I would appreciate any and all constructive criticism for this piece… It lets me know if I am going in a good direction… 

SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR DISCLAIMER!

CHAPTER 7

Susan slowly awoke.  At first she was unsure of where she was.  In some part of her mind she began to smell something…  It took her brain a few moments to recognize what it was… bacon… cooking.   That was enough to startle her awake.  Looking around, she made sure she was in her quarters, and found that her things surrounded her.  Although she was alone in the bed, she could smell Talia's perfume on the sheets beside her.  Glancing at the chrono-display, she noted it was 0900.

Grabbing her robe, she went in search of the missing telepath, and followed her nose to the delicious smells.  She found Talia in the kitchen with a tray setting on the kitchen bar, and she was placing scrambled eggs on a plate that already had bacon and toast.  'She's fixing me breakfast… in bed,' Susan smiled at the thoughtfulness.  She was so touched as tears burned in her eyes.  No one had ever fixed her breakfast in the morning, let alone, fix it for her to eat in bed.  Quietly, she backed out of the room, and crawled back in bed pulling her covers over her head.

Talia has sensed movement behind her, but decided to let Susan speak first.  'Damn, I wanted to surprise her.'  Then, Susan surprised her by leaving without saying a word.  The only stray thoughts she picked up were first surprise then pleasure.  Talia felt her thoughts were getting distant.  **_So, she doesn't want to spoil my surprise.  _**Talia smiled at the gesture.  **_One more reason why I love her so._**  It took her a few moments to get her emotions under control.  When she did, she glanced over the tray to see if she missed anything.  

It had taken some finessing and even more chits to get the food staples delivered to the Commander's quarters.  She knew that if she left she wouldn't be able to get back in without waking Susan to open the door, or borrow Susan's Ident-card, but she didn't feel comfortable with either, so she bribed the store owner to deliver the things she wanted.  He, also, had a good reputation for being discreet.  She didn't want to start any rumors about the Commander.  She had borrowed a white dress shirt and jeans from the Commander's closet.  She had to roll up the sleeves because the cuffs hung well below her fingers.  She had showered and dressed by the time the supplies arrived. 

She had fixed simple things: bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with butter spread and blackberry jam.  She had poured the coffee in a carafe to keep it warm, and two cups for them.  She had trimmed another of the roses, and placed it in a bud vase to top off her arrangement on the tray.  Picking it up, Talia carried it to Susan's bed.  "Good morning, sleepy head," Talia called.  

Susan leisurely rolled towards the voice, and looked as surprised as she could.  She was so pleased to see Talia standing there dressed in her clothes, and carrying a tray that had fabulous aromas coming from it.  "Breakfast… for me?" She raised one eyebrow, and tried her best to look surprised.  

Talia loved for this dark beauty filled her until she was glowing from it warmth.  It touched her more than she could put in words how much she appreciated the fact that Susan was valiantly trying to pretend to be just waking up, but her smile gave her away.  Talia teasingly laughed, "**You know it's breakfast for you**… You were checking it out just a few minutes ago."  At Susan's shocked look, she said, "I heard you walk towards the kitchen, and then walked away after she saw what I was doing."  She bent down, and placed the tray across Susan's lap.  She kissed her lightly on the cheek before straightening.  "Thank you for trying to not ruin my surprise…"

"You're welcome.  But I should thank you, for all of this," Susan pointed at the tray.  "But, how did you do it…. I know for a fact I didn't have any of this in my refrigerator." 

"Isn't that the truth… I found a bottle of vodka in the freezer, and a few green things that I think at one time was food, but now looks like a mad scientist's experiments." Talia said with a laugh.  Susan kept gazing at her as if she was waiting for an answer.  Talia batted her eyes before saying, "But, a lady's allowed a few secrets," her eyes twinkled with mischievous.  She could sense the pleasure that was radiating from Susan, and it was infectious.  

Susan took a bite of the eggs.  They were heavenly.  "Mmmm, these are great.  My compliments to the chef."  Susan found she was very hungry.  She noticed Talia was not joining her.  She patted the bed beside her.  "Come join me," she implored.  She lightly brushed her lips over Talia's once she was close enough.

Once she was settled, Susan began to feed her part of the breakfast as well.  Soon, the food was gone and the tray was set on the floor.  Susan felt so sated.  Susan leaned back against the headboard of the bed, and Talia laid her head on Susan's shoulder.  

Quietly, they set this way in peaceful silence.  Usually, silence with company was uncomfortable for Susan, but with Talia it was actually pleasurable.  Sleepily, she asked, "Talia, what's your schedule for the day?"

"Actually…"Talia whispered as she ran her index finger along Susan's jaw before resting her head again against Susan's shoulder.  "I…  don't have any appointment scheduled for the day."

"Good," Susan replied, "Your day in now officially booked… with me!"   Susan felt Talia smile against her shoulder.  She raised her arm, and Talia snuggled closer wrapping her arms around Susan's waist.  

Talia wanted to bottle this moment and keep it forever.  She felt more contentment than she had ever in her life.  It pleased her to know that Susan wanted to spend the day with her.  "Sounds like the best day of appointments I've had since come to this station," Talia mumbled just before she drifted to sleep.

Susan scooted to a more comfortable position while maintaining her hold on Talia, and soon followed her to dreamland.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'She hadn't left her quarters all day,' the hooded figure grumbled to himself.  'How am I going to get to her if I can't get her out of her cabin?   He had to be more careful since the death of the other mercenary- Henri Mayweather.  He had crossed past with Henri before and they had mutual respect for each other.  He still hadn't found out who had taken murdered him.  His death had also caused another problem.  The Commander now had a security shadow wherever she went, and frequent security rounds past her quarters when she was in them.  Henri's death was going to make this more difficult.  A smirked crossed his face.  But, of course, he liked difficult. 

When he had been approached on Mars he had been down on his luck and his ship had many repairs that needed to be done before it was space-worthy once again.  It was a "simple" request.  Capture the Commander alive.  Secure a place out of the way on the station where the Commander could be held without detection, and then contact his employer.  His employer had assured him that he would take it from there.  After all of the years of this job, he still hated killing a woman.  But, he needed the money, and the Commander was a means to an end.

She had almost caught him last night.  He had planned to tamper with her Starfury.  Just enough to force her to stay behind when her patrol went out.  He had secured an EarthForce mechanic uniform.  He would subdue her, and take her to the out of the way place he found in an unused storage area in what they call DownBelow.  Once she was secured, he would contact his employer and wait.  That had been the plan, but she and that Psi Corp telepathic bitch had showed up, and he had to escape through the maintenance bay door he had entered thru before she found him, and before he could do the damage.  He was sure she would go over the Starfury from stem to stern to be sure nothing was wrong with it before she flew it.  Now, he needed a new plan.  

This type of work taught him to be a patient man, or you end up dead.  He would wait until she slipped up and she would slip up- they always slipped up-; then he would have her.  He knew for a fact she was working third shift for the next week, and that would be an opportune time for him to strike.  

He, also, needed time to research the telepath.  All of his information had led him to believe that she and the Commander were bitter enemies, but they had spent the night together for the last two.  One of his biggest mottos had always been: There are no such thing as too much information.  Besides, it would take his mind off this damn, enclosed, and close-quartered station.  It had started to make him feel claustrophobic.  He craved to see a blue sky, to see a sunrise and sunset, and to breathe planet air, not this recycled stuff they called air.  Turning to his computer, he began his work.  

----------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Susan aroused, and found a warm presence resting on her lap.  Looking down, she saw Talia curled on her side, and her head was using Susan's lap as a pillow.  Her blonde hair had fallen to conceal her face.  Reaching out, Susan smoothed her blonde hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear.  **_She's absolutely beauty in the flesh.  And she wants to be with me._**  It filled her with such joy; such comfort.  A comfort she had not had since her mother died.  But, Susan knew that the only way their relationship would grow was if she was totally honest with Talia, and she just wasn't ready for that.  Not yet… but soon.

Susan lightly skimmed her index finger along Talia's jawline.  Her skin felt like fine porcelain- cool, delicate, smooth-beneath Susan's touch.  A precious treasure she wanted to never let go.  She lightly stroked the skin from Talia's ear to the base of her neck.  She could feel Talia's pulse beating under her fingertips.  

Talia stirred.  She rolled to her back, and her eyes opened to slits.  After a few moments, her pupils focused on Susan.  A lazy smile looked up at her, as Talia said,  "Hello, beautiful."

"No, you're the beautiful one," Susan countered.  She continued to tenderly stroke Talia's jawline from ear to back of her neck.  

Talia reached for Susan's hand, and planted a kiss on the palm of the hand.  She maintained eye contact as she saw desire flare in Susan's eyes.  Reaching up, she returned the caress.  She could feel Susan's pulse beat increased.  

Susan bent forward, and captured Talia's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.  The need for air forced them to part.  "My God, Ms. Winters, you take my breath away."

Talia just smiled, and basked in the sensations she was feeling.  In the past, she'd had both male and female sexual partners, but none of them had ever made her feel this way- this special.  Unknowingly until now, Talia recognized she had spent her entire life looking for a part of herself that had been missing, and Susan was that missing part.  She had felt it the first time they had met, and that feeling had grown every day since then.  

Like Susan, Talia wanted to take this at a slow pace, and enjoy getting to know her as a friend.  Then when the time was right, she knew they would take it farther, and she would enjoy getting to know her as a lover.  The last thing she wanted to do was rush this relationship, and run the possible risk of destroying a precious part of herself.  "Well, Commander, how do you want to spend your day?"  She coyly asked.  

Looking at the chrono-display, and it is 1300.  She had no idea, they had slept that long.  "Well, we could go for lunch…" her stomach growling interrupted the conversation.

Talia laughed at the sound, "Well, sounds like your stomach has made our decision." Realizing that Susan was still dressed in her sleepwear, Talia sat up.  "Go get a shower, and I'll take you to lunch." 

Susan's stomach growled again.  Her cheeks blushed light pink.  Talia had never seen the strong, 'always in control' Commander blush.  She reached out and cupped Susan's chin, and said, "You are so cute when you blush."  

"Commanders **_do not_** blush, Ms. Winters," Susan said as she felt the heat in her cheeks continue to increase.  She couldn't believe she was blushing like a schoolgirl.  Her stomach growled again.  

"Poor baby…  It sounds like I am starving you to death. " Talia rolled over Susan's legs, and levered herself out of the bed.  Reaching out and taking Susan's hands, she tugged for her to get up.  "Come on.  Get up, go get ready, and we'll go get you something to eat.  You will need your strength for your later shift." 

Susan groaned.  "But I don't want to get up? Can't we order in lunch?"

Talia was firm.  "No.  I want to get out, and get lunch.  You're working nights for the next week, and I have a busy schedule for the rest of the week… So, it maybe the last time for a while that we can be together.  Besides, we need to get you some food staples for your kitchen."  She tugged again, and Susan stood moving close to her.  

Susan bent to kiss her, and Talia moved her head.  Susan complained.  "Come on, I just wanted a small kiss."

"Susan, you keep this up, and I am not going to be able to keep that promise I made you."  Talia smoothed over her words with one of her million-watt smile.  She picked up the tray from the floor.  "Shower, now," she ordered.  

Susan knew from the tone she had lost this round.  "Okay, I'm going… I'm going," she grumbled as she went towards ensuit.

-------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now and hopefully more soon……


	9. CHAPTER 8

Here is the next chapter… Hope you enjoy and would enjoy some feedback…. It has been few and far between and I wonder if it is just something I need to stop, and try some other story line….

CHAPTER 8

At a glance, Susan noted it was 0200.  The night was just too quiet.  She had decided to try and catch up on some paperwork.  For the last twenty minutes, she had read and reread the same report, but she still couldn't have told anyone what she had just read.  She sighed in frustration.  Her mind kept wandering back to the earlier part of her day.  

-----------------------------------------------

It had been such a good day.  Talia had taken her to lunch, and they had laughed and joked throughout the meal.

"Thanks for lunch," Susan said as Talia settled the tab.  "It was delicious."  Susan was pleasantly stuffed.  

"Your welcome," Talia replied as she stood, and preceded Susan out of the restaurant.  The Zocalo was busy, but not excessively crowded. 

"So, what is next on your agenda, Ms. Winters?" Susan had started to take Talia's hand when she noted Lou standing across the way watching them.  She dropped her hand back to her side.  She turned her gaze so that she could look more fully at Talia instead. 

"Well…" Talia began, "How about a stroll around the Zocalo?  I need to walk some of that meal off.  Besides, we need to get you some things to supplement the "liquid diet" your kitchen seems to suggest you have been on."

Susan tried to look indignant as she planted her hands on her hips.  "I haven't been on a "liquid diet"." 

Talia raised one eyebrow, and just looked at her skeptically as a wicked smile crossed Talia's lips.

Susan laughed at her look.  "Actually, it's just easier to eat at the mess hall, or order in rather than to cook for one.  I'm Russian…" She paused before continuing as if that explained everything, "and I learned to cook for a lot of people and that seems to be the only way I can do it.  Old habit, I guess." She gave as an excuse. She leaned close and slyly whispered,  "Now, maybe, I can have a reason to cook?"

Susan's words warmed Talia's heart, and slight blush colored her cheeks.  Talia's smile changed to a loving one.  "Any time you want, Commander… Any time you want."  Talia wanted to kiss Susan, but she realized the setting they were in, and was unsure if Susan was ready for a public display of affection. Instead, she bumped her shoulder against Susan's teasingly. "Come on, let's get those staples."

Susan had seen the look in Talia's eyes, and knew she wanted to kiss her. Amazingly enough, she found herself disappointed when Talia backed off.  If someone had even thought about kissing her just a few days ago, she would have been embarrassed because they were in a public place.   **_Oh well!  There is time for kissing later, _**Susan promised herself.

--------------------------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon had passed pleasantly.  They had shopped for the staples and made arrangements for their delivery later that afternoon.  They had then wandered around and window shopped for a few hours before returning to her quarters.  The deliveryman was waiting for them.  After everything had been put away, Talia had insisted Susan needed to get some rest, and she had to do some research for her appointments for the next day.  

Unbeknownst to Susan, she began to smile as she remembered the rest of their time together.  She had insisted on walking Talia to her quarters.  Susan had sensed more than saw the security personnel that had trailed behind them.  Wanting to say goodnight properly and without an audience, she coaxed Talia in to letting her in for a few moments.  She felt warmth rising to her cheeks as the memories of their parting kisses.   When the need for air forced them to part, Talia had laughingly pushed her away, and ordered her to leave.  Susan knew Talia was right.  She had only a few hours until she had to report to work, and she didn't want to rush anything.  With a kiss to the top of Talia's head, Susan had left.    

The rest of the on duty staff had noticed the Commander's mood from the moment she had stepped onto the command deck.  She had actually been pleasant to the off going shift.  When she had begun to smile at her desk for no apparent reason, it had been the last straw. They began a whispered conversation among themselves about their observations and decided that they didn't care what had caused this new and improved Commander, but they were willing to do anything to keep her that way.  

The last few times the Commander had worked the delta shift it had not gone well.  For that reason, none of them had looked forward to this week, but so far, she had not even growled at anyone.  They noted her humming to herself, had greeted each of them pleasantly when they spoke to her, and she now smiled.  There must be a God, and He was smiling on them. 

Susan shook herself out of her reverie and tried once again to read the report she had before her.  The rest of the shift passed quietly, and if possible to believe, pleasantly. 

--------------------------------------------------------

At 0600, the day began for the station as early ships began to arrive, and request docking bays.  An hour later, she reported off to the Captain, and left.  She found Michael waiting for her outside the C&C's doors.  

"Good morning, Michael," Susan said as she walked passed him.  She was not surprised to see him.  **_He must be her security detail for the day, _**Susan thought.  

He fell into step with her as he replied, "Morning, Commander.  You seem almost… chipper."  Michael reached out to touch her forehead.  **_This couldn't possibly be Susan… The Susan- he knew and loved- hated working delta shift._**  

When his fingers touched her forehead, she stopped and looked at him.  Then she did something he would have never predicted, she just smiled at him and waited for him to speak.

He cleared his throat, before speaking, "No fever… Sssooo, who are you and what have you done with Commander Susan Ivanova?  The person who hates delta shift and never smiles before 1200."

Susan batted his hand away.  "I'm fine, Mr. Garibaldi," she growled, but couldn't keep the frown to go with it.  She laughed lightly.  "Is it a crime that I am in a good mood?"  Truth be told, Talia had called her and she was on her way to have breakfast with her before trying to get some sleep.  She decided to change the subject.  "Any more news as to when this security detail ends?"

Michael looked around and found that they were alone.  The transport tube had arrived unoccupied.  He waited for the doors to close before speaking.  "We have turned Brown Sector and DownBelow upside down, but still no real clues.  We did find where he had been living, but someone had got there before us and 'cleared out' any useful information.  Zach agrees with me, though, that the snitches know something, but are too scared to give it up.  I have been in touch with some of my contacts at Earth Central and Mars, but so far they haven't got back to me with any helpful information."

"Have you thought that there isn't anything to relate him to me and that is why you can't find anything?"  She asked with her right eyebrow raised.  She had thought about this during the slow hours last night, and she voiced her thoughts.  "It could be he was here for someone else and awaited their arrival on the station, got sloppy, and was killed by- I don't know- a lurker."  She was real tired of having people following her.  It was cramping her budding relationship with Talia.  She decided to reason with him.  "Has your guys noticed anyone following me or trying to get to me at all?"

As much as he hated to admit it, other than when she had given him the slip, the detail had not seen anyone out of the ordinary paying too much attention to the Commander.  He himself, however, had not been the observer since that 'incident'.  He found that he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that the lady he had been infatuated with since she came on board the station was now involved with his best friend.  He had carefully chosen the personnel assigned to the Commander's detail so that he could at least try to give them some privacy from gossipmongers.  He knew that there were people who would use this news to try to hurt Susan and/ or Talia and he would not tolerate that.  To be honest, he had never seen Susan this… happy.  As he observed her this morning, he liked these changes, and grudgingly admitted if he had to lose Talia to someone, there would be no one better than Susan.  

"Michael…" Susan asked when he had not answered her question.

"Sorry, Commander.  No, there had been nothing to report," he answered as he pulled his thoughts back to the present conversation.  He rubbed his head.  "But that doesn't mean that someone hadn't been watching you…  I want to continue the detail for at least until you complete your delta shifts," he paused.  "Indulge me, Susan?"

Susan sighed loudly.  She wanted the detail to end.  It was a waste of resources that could be better used elsewhere on the station.  She knew he was concerned and it was sweet but it was time to end.  "Michael, it is time for this to end.  I am fine."  She points to her ankle where her PPG was secured.  "I can protect myself, you know?"  

He was not above playing the emotional card, especially when it came to those he considered to be his family.  "Susan, I just want you to be safe…" He had no evidence but his gut, and his gut was telling him that she was in danger. 

Susan was touched by his concern.  It was a side of Michael Garibaldi that few people got to see and she felt privileged to be included in knowing this Michael Garibaldi.  She considered him to be like a brother.  She reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand.  Softly, she said, "Michael, I will be okay.  If anything else happens or I notice anything out of the ordinary, I promise I will let you know and you can start the security detail once again."

He held her gaze as he searched it for any deception on her part, and found none.  Sighing, his shoulders slumped as he yielded- for now.  "Okay, Susan but you call me **_if_**any thing happens.  Promise?"

"Of course, Mr. Garibaldi, I promise you will be the first one that I call."  She smiled her relief, and released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

He decided to change the subject. He whispered quietly, "Are you happy?"

At first, she had thought about pretending that she had not understood what he was meaning but then she looked at him.  She knew then that she would… could not lie to him.  "Yes, Michael, for the first time in a long while, I can say I am happy."

As much as he didn't want to, he asked, "Is she?"

She paused as she considered her answer, "I think so, but you would really would have to ask her to be sure."

As the door opened, Michael stepped out.  He paused and spoke quietly, "Just be happy, and don't hurt each other."  The doors swished close, and continued to her destination.  

------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she chimed Talia's door, she heard her call out for her to enter.  She was greeted by the smells of breakfast.  She inhaled deeply and sighed.  "Good morning, Ms. Winters."

"Good morning, Commander."  Talia thought Susan looked tired.  "How did your shift go?"

"It was quiet which I guess was a good thing."  She again inhaled the smells that occupied the room. "Breakfast smells wonderful."  Her stomach growled in agreement.  She felt her cheek warm.  

"Sounds like your hungry," Talia said with a laugh.  She motioned to the table.  "Sit and I will get you something before you starve to death.  What do you want to drink?  I have both orange and apple juice."

"Orange is fine," Susan replied as she sat back and admired Talia as she worked.  She was dressed in a blue form-fitting dress with matching pumps.  Susan noted her makeup and hair was already done.  **_She is just gorgeous. She would make any rag look amazing just because it was on her body, _**she thought with a smile.  

Soon, Talia joined her at the table with two plates filled with eggs, bacon, and toast. Talia brushed her lips with Susan's as she set one of the plates before her.  When Susan reached out to pull her close for a proper kiss, Talia laughingly batted her hand away.  "Eat first.  My first meeting is in just under an hour."

Susan sighed and Talia laughed as she returned with the juice.  She took the seat opposite Susan and began to eat.  

"So, do you have a busy day today?" Susan inquired between bites.  Everything tasted amazingly good by the way.  Susan was pleased to find that Talia was a good cook, or at least she can cook breakfast.  

Talia sighed.  She got tired just thinking about her day.  "I have two morning meetings that should go relatively simply, then an afternoon meeting that I am afraid that will be difficult.  Ambassadors Mollari and G'Kar.  Neither was forthcoming about the specifics of the meeting.  So I have no idea how long it will last.  Afterwards, I plan on coming home and treating the headache I know I will have."  She grimaced at just the thought, but they were offering her a very good fee for the meeting.

Susan could sympathize with Talia and she wasn't telepathic… or at least, to the degree of Talia's abilities.  Every meeting with the Ambassadors gave her headache… too much ego, too much testosterone; too much bluster.  "Sorry," Susan said with a cringe, and empathy.  Finishing the last bite on her plate, she said, "My compliments to the chef.  Every thing was wonderful, Talia.  Thank you for fixing breakfast."

"Your welcome, Susan," Talia replied as she felt her cheeks warming under such compliments.  She could also feel Susan's satisfaction.  

"Michael and I talked today…" Susan decided she needed to tell Talia about it.

Talia looked at her expectedly and waited.

"He wanted to know if we are happy," she quietly said as she broke her eye contact with Talia.  She didn't want to know if Talia wasn't as happy as she was.  

"Oh," Talia replied.  She had noticed she had not met him on any of her recent transport tube trips but she had just thought he was… busy, or at least finally got the hint that she wasn't interested in anything but his friendship.  "Was he terribly disappointed when you said 'yes'?"  Talia could sense Susan sudden hesitation, and she sought to reassure her.  

Susan's head whipped up and she sought out Talia's face.  Talia returned it unwavering.  Susan found the truth she sought there.  

Slowly, Talia stood and came to stand beside Susan.  She bent until her face was just a breath away from Susan's.  She accented each of her words with a kiss. "Yes…(kiss)… I… (kiss)… am… (kiss)… very… (kiss)… happy…(kiss)…" she revealed, and held her breath as she looked into Susan's eyes.  Her breath caught as she saw happiness, desire, and… love.  She smiled briefly at this as Susan hands pulled Talia closer for a long, soul-searing kiss.  When they broke apart, Talia rested her forehead against Susan's as she tried to get her swirling feelings and world under control.  

Once she found her voice, Susan replied, "He told us to be happy."

Talia opened her eyes, caught sight of the chrono display, and groaned.  She had to leave now to make her meeting on time.  She straightened, and Susan whimpered at the loss of contact.  Talia checked her appearance in nearby mirror and saw that she needed to only reapply her lipstick.  She looked back at Susan.  She had not moved nor had she opened her eyes.  Talia stroked her cheek, and said, "Susan…" She waited for her to look at her.  

At first, Susan eyes opened without seeing.  It took a few moments for her to focus on Talia.  "Hmm…"

"Honey, I have to go," Talia said with much regret.  "I'll call you later?"

"Sure… later…" Susan mimicked.  She must be more tired than she thought.  She was having such a hard time organizing her thoughts.  

Talia lightly kissed the top of Susan's head before leaving for the door.  Turning back, she said, "I enjoyed breakfast.  Lock up when you leave."

"Have a good day, Talia." Susan called after her retreating back.  She rubbed her face trying to clear the cobwebs from her thoughts.  **_What have I got myself into? _** thought Susan before she stood and cleared the table.  Once she had cleaned the kitchen, Susan left for her quarters and hopefully some restful sleep.  

--------------------------------------------------

His patience seemed to be paying off.  This morning he noticed that the security patrols were back to normal.  **_Good… Now, for step two.  _**And he walked away lost in thoughts and plans.  **_So much to do, but so little time.  _**If everything worked out, he would have the Commander very soon and this station will become but a distant memory.  

--------------------------------------------------


	10. CHAPTER 9

I want to say how much I appreciate the feedback that I have received both publicly and privately through email.  It is what writers need to hear… And like someone told me, I have 75 pages done so far, so, why stop now….

Now on with the show…

Disclaimer see the Preview Chapter…

CHAPTER 9

The rest of her delta shifts had passed uneventful.  Both Susan and the delta shift crew were grateful for the peace.  She was surprised to find herself liking the people who worked this shift.  Granted they were a different breed- otherwise why would the work this shift- but she found them to be a very well-trained, efficient team.  The peace had also given Susan time to complete the backlog of paperwork that had accumulated over the last few weeks.  Since her promotion, it seemed that the volume of her paperwork load had doubled… if not tripled.  Her briefing each morning with the Captain had indicated that the rest of the shifts were having the lull as well.  After all of the upheaval on the station, it was good for the personnel to get a bit of a breather.  With all of that said, she was just appreciative for these shifts to be finally over. But on a personal level, it had been a frustrating week as well.  

Other than a few voice messages each day that passed between them, Susan had not seen Talia since the breakfast they had shared after her first shift ended.  Talia had been up early and out of her quarters before Susan's shift ended in the mornings, and home very late in the evenings.  Talia's first meeting earlier in the week had resulted in her being swamped with long negotiation meetings between Centauri and Narn, which meant that she had to deal with the volatile ambassadors- Mollari, and G'Kar.  Each evening, she awoke to find a voice message from Talia apologizing for not feeling up to getting together.  

With each message, Susan could tell that the meetings were wearing on Talia both mentally and physically.  She noticed the tiredness to her eyes, the increased pallor of her skin with darken shadows under her eyes, and the barely contained frustration reflected in her voice.  More that once, Talia had questioned the wisdom of her participation in this negotiation no matter the hefty fee she was to receive.  Susan could really empathize as well as sympathize with Talia's situation.  She herself had been involved in more that one long meeting with those two, and could not count the number of times she had to mentally restrain her thoughts from physical fruition resulting in her tossing both of the them out the nearest air lock.  

The message from Talia that she had received last night stated she hoped to be finished early this morning with the negotiations.  If no other last minute problems arose, all that was left was the signing of the agreement.  Even though she was tired, Susan could tell Talia was very proud of the end results of her work.  Talia wanted to go out this evening and celebrate– her treat, of course.  If Susan was interested, Talia wanted her to quote 'dress nice' and she would come to Susan's quarters at 1900 hours to pick her up for their date.  The message gave no clue as to where they were going, but Talia's seductive smile had Susan intrigued. 

Susan had sent her an acceptance message to be delivered this morning a few minutes before Talia left for her scheduled morning meeting.  She found that she had really missed the telepath's company, and was looking forward to seeing her this evening.  Dinner out sounded like a nice way to get their evening started.  She had planned to go to her quarters, rest, and relax most of the day then dress carefully for their time together.  Throughout the night, she had mentally reviewed her closet but rejected every outfit for one reason or another.  Finally, she decided to amend her plans for the day, and treat herself with some shopping time and the purchase of a new outfit.  She found she wanted to try to look nice for Talia. 

After reporting off to the Captain, Susan had stopped in at O'Grady's- the local coffee bar- for breakfast.  As she sat there over her after breakfast cup of coffee, Susan found she was drifting off.  **_I'm more tired that I thought, _**she sighed.  Sleepily, she paid her tab and wandered slowly towards her quarters.  She never saw the shadowy figure that followed her from the Zocalo.  As she keyed her quarter's door open, she didn't sense the person that snuck behind her.  She only briefly felt the twinge of the hypo-spray as it delivered it sedative through its contact to the back of her neck, before she passed out.  

-----------------------------------

He had spotted her at O'Grady's having breakfast.  Once again, he noticed she was alone without the security detail from the week before.  As he trailed discreetly behind her, he observed the tired droop of her shoulders, and the slowness of her step.  He, also, noticed that she was not paying attention to the surroundings, or those around her. He decided now was the time he had been waiting for.  He doubted he would find a better opportunity. He checked his inner pocket to reassure the accessibility of the hypo-spray that was filled with a fast-acting sedative.

Once she reached her door, he checked both ways for a final time.  Finding the hallway deserted, he struck.  He sedated her before she could react, and pushed her collapsing body into her quarters before someone caught him.  He deposited her on the nearby couch.  He removed her com-link, and PPG tossing them on the nearby table. "You won't be needing those where you are going, Commander."

 Taking her Ident-card, he left to get the transportation he had arranged some weeks before.  With in a few minutes, he was back with a covered cart.  He had changed into a delivery service uniform to match the logo on the cart.  After securing her ankles and wrists, he gagged her before he placed her in the cart.  Stepping to the BabCom unit, he obtained access to a Gold Channel, and sent one message.  It read: 

I have her.  You need to come.

 He inserted a data crystal in the reader, and used the program there to remove any trace of his call.  With that completed, he pushed the cart out of the Commander's quarters, and left for the area he had secured in DownBelow. 

--------------------------------------------------

1845 found Talia Winters outside of Commander Ivanova's quarters.  It was finally a good day.  The week had been frustrating, exhausting, and any other euphuism one might think of.  Ambassadors Mallori and G'Kar both have very volatile personalities, and their arguments throughout the negotiations had been loud and long- both verbally and mentally.  Several times throughout the week, she had questioned the validity… and her sanity of agreeing to put herself through this 'torture'.  **_The money was too good to turn down_**.  Or at least that is what she kept telling herself when she had come close to quitting.   

The messages from Susan had been the only thing that had sustained her throughout this ordeal.  She had left funny, supportive messages that Talia would receive just before she left for her morning sessions, and also had one waiting for her once she got to her quarters in the evenings.  Talia was sure few people knew the Commander had not only a very wicked sense of humor, but a sweet, silly one as well.  The evening messages had helped to ease the stress headache she developed after each session.   

Talia had felt much regret that she had not felt up to seeing Susan after those sessions, but Susan had made sure to say that it was more important for her to rest. Furthermore, Susan had reassured time and time again that they would get together just as soon as their workload settled back to a more 'normal' schedule.  In the meantime, they would continue to send messages to each other.   She said it was enough… for now. Susan had stressed the last part. 

The final draft of the territorial treaty had been accepted as is and she not received any requests for changes to it by either side.  She had been filled with a tremendous feeling of relief when both Ambassadors had affixed their signatures to document.  The tightness that had surrounded her chest finally eased, and she took her first easy breath of the morning.  Although it was only 1000 hours, both Ambassadors had insisted on her accompanying them for a celebratory drink to seal the end of their business.  It had turned into an impromptu celebration.  Of course, she should have expected it.  The Centauri were always in the mood to 'celebrate'. It was after 1300 before she had been able to slip away unnoticed- not that she hadn't tried before but had been stopped by one or the other of the Ambassadors.   By then both parties involved and their attachés were very inebriated.  She, on the other hand, only had one glass of white wine. But consuming an alcoholic beverage that early in the day combined with the fact that she had not been sleeping well all week had left her feeling slightly tipsy.  

After checking the time, she decided it was too early to try to reach Susan.  Her message this morning had said she was looking forward to going to dinner with her this evening.  So, Talia decided to take a nap.  

She had felt refreshed when she awoke.  She had made reservations for them at The Fresh Air Café.  Normally, one would have to wait weeks for reservation, but she had done a favor for the maitre'd a few months ago, and he had been only too happy to give her a decent reservation time.   Afterwards, Talia hoped they would end up spending the evening in one or the other's quarters.  

For the second time, Talia chimed Susan's door.  She checked her watch and saw that she was a little early, but not that early.  Still no answer.  Talia began to worry.  **_Had she misunderstood Susan's message this morning? _** She had not thought so.  She knew that she had checked her BabCom for messages just before she left for Susan's and found no new messages.  This was just not like Susan.  After trying the door chime one more time, knocking on the door as well resulting in no response, Talia decided to go back to her quarters to see if she had missed a message.  

When the transport tube opened, she found Mr. Garibaldi on board.  "Mr. Garibaldi." Talia was relieved to find him here and that she had not had to seek him out.  She didn't notice his grimace of discomfort.  

"Ms. Winters," he replied.  For once he had not been on the tube for the express purpose of see her.  He hadn't really talked to her since… she had started dating his best friend.  He took in her appearance.  She wore a sapphire sleeveless dress that snuggly enveloped all of her curves in just the right spots and ended just below her knees… nice.  But try as he might he could not bring himself to make eye contact.

"Uh, Mr. Garibaldi… " She hesitated, before continuing. She could feel his discomfort, but she didn't have time to deal with his feelings. "Michael, have you spoke to Commander Ivanova today?" Talia inquired, but couldn't keep her concern from her voice.  

Michael stopped to think for a moment.  He could sense something was wrong.  It was confirmed when he looked into her eyes.  He saw her concern reflected back at him.  "No, I haven't talk to her for a couple of days.  Why?"  A bad feeling gripped his gut.  

"Well, I was suppose to meet Susan at her quarters about fifteen minutes ago.  We had plans for dinner.  I arrived a few minutes early.  At first, when she didn't answer the door, I thought that that must be the reason for no answer.  But I rang the door chime and knocked for almost ten minutes without an answer."  

Even though she appeared outwardly to be calm, Michael had over the year learned to sense when she was upset, and she was upset.  He knew it was unlike Susan to stand anyone up.  Now, his gut really began to hurt.  Turning to Talia, he said, "Let's go check it out, Ms. Winters.  Maybe she is just sound asleep." He had tried to reassure her, though he didn't believe him. He tapped his com-link, "Garibaldi to Ivanova."  No response.  He repeated, "Garibaldi to Ivanova."  No response.  "Computer location of Commander Susan Ivanova. "

"Commander Ivanova, Susan is located in her quarters."

"Computer Security Override Garibaldi, Michael Command password peek-a-boo."

"Security Override confirmed," the computer replied as the transport tube slowed to a stop. 

"Proceed to Blue Level 22," Michael ordered then he turned to Talia.  "Let's go wake up the sleeping giant, shall we?" He tried to smile for Talia's sake.

Talia saw through his attempt at trying to soothe her worries. She, however, sensed his concern… for Susan.  Furthermore, she sensed he was hiding something else from her, and she was damn sure she was going to find out what 'it' was.  "Mr. Garibaldi, why did Commander Ivanova want to talk to you alone the other evening?"  She noticed his grimace and the fact he wished that the transport tube would speed up.   "Why are you so worried about Susan not answering her com-link?"  

Still, no answer from Michael.  

Talia grabbed his arm and stared steely at him, "Mr. Garibaldi, you will either tell me what is going on, or I find out for myself from your mind as to what you are hiding from me." She paused to let her words sink in.  "That is a promise not a threat," she replied to his appraising look. 

Michael was granted a reprieve when the tube doors opened.  He stalked from the tube with Talia only one step behind him.  He arrived at Susan's door and tried the chime.  No answer.  He pounded on the door and called loudly, "Susan, opened this damn door now!!!"   

When he still didn't get an answer, he pulled his Ident-card from his pocket and swiped the lock.  The door swung open.  The quarter's interior was completely dark.  "Susan… are you in here?"  No answer. "Lights," he called.  

Talia moved past Garibaldi, and proceeded toward the bedroom.  

"Damnit, Talia!  Come back here," Michael said as he tried unsuccessfully to grab he arm. Drawing his PPG, he followed her. He scanned the room and found no dangers.  He returned his PPG to its holster.  **_Damnit, Susan.  Where are you?_** He growled to himself. 

The bed was made and appeared to have not been slept in.  She checked in the ensuit, and found it empty as well.  Returning to the living area, she stood with her back to him as she whispered, "Michael, she is not here." When he didn't response, she looked over her shoulder at him.

She found him looking down at his hands.  He was holding a com-link, and another PPG.

"They're Susan's," Michael told her.  Gathering himself, he activated his com-link. "Computer location of Captain Sheridan."

"Captain Sheridan is in his quarters."

"Garibaldi to Sheridan." Michael did not want to be the one to make this call, but he had no choice.  His eyes quickly scanned the room.  Other than the objects he found on the table, nothing else seemed to be out of place. 

A few seconds later, the Captain's voice come over the link, "Sheridan here."

"Captain, this is Garibaldi…" he debated as to what to say especially with Talia standing there, but decided she had the right to know.  "Sir, are you alone?"

"Yes, Michael.  What is going on?"  Concern could be heard in his words. 

"Captain, I am in Commander Ivanova's quarters, and she is not here.  Her com-link and PPG are here, but she isn't."

There is a pause, before the Captain spoke again, "Is there any reason to believe she is just out for the evening?"  **_God, he hoped that was all it was._**

"No, Sir.  I am here with her date.  The date contacted me when Susan didn't answer the door."

"I'll be right there. Sheridan out."

"Garibaldi to Allen."

"Allen here."

"Zack, I need you to get to the Commander's quarters on the double.  We have a problem."

"I'll be right there. Allen out."

Michael now turned to Talia.  He noticed that she had moved to the couch and sat on it watching him… and waiting.   He noticed the pallor to her skin, but also the set to her jaw, and the flare in her glare.  He moved to sit next to her.  He decided to come clean.  She deserved to know.  "Talia…" he started.  When she didn't answer him, he began to wonder if she was looking at him, or just through him.  Reaching out, he touched her shoulder and repeated, "Talia…."

"She's gone, isn't she?" Talia voice was very low and forced.

"Yes, I think she had been taken," he replied.

"By whom?" She asked.

"Let me start at the beginning.  About ten days ago, a man was found dead in Brown Sector.  Of course, that is not uncommon as you might think.  But what concerned me was that dead man was in possession of how to get to Commander Ivanova's quarters.  It turned out that he was a known assassin.  I- along with the Captain- finally convinced her to accept a security detail to follow her until we could find out how he came into possession of these directions, and why."

It now made sense to Talia why Mr. Garibaldi was so irate when they had come back from retrieving the chocolate.  She voiced her thoughts.  "So, that is why you were so angry the other night?  'We' gave your men the slip, didn't we?"

Michael grimaced.  He stood and began to pace the room. "That's right. To be honest, I was the one that the two of you gave the slip.  I couldn't believe she would take such a chance so I was careless in keeping a very close eye on the Commander," he laughed harshly.  "Actually, I can believe it especially when she spotted me.  But that evening she gave me her word that she wouldn't to do it again.  After she thought about it, I think she realized she had endangered you with her antics.  She was unwilling to do that again."

"That's why those two nights before she started her delta shifts, she insisted I either spend the night here, or she walk me home," Talia thought aloud.

"Talia, I don't think that was the only reason," Michael replied.  "I have known Susan for years, and this is the first time in a long time that I have seen her happy…" He hesitated before continuing.  "And you are that reason."

Talia shyly smile at the compliment.  "So, if the assassin is dead, who would have her now?"

The door swung open and both of them looked at it expectantly, but it wasn't Susan.  It was Captain Sheridan. 

Talia stood and looked expectantly at the Captain.  But all she could sense was his concern… and fear.  

John was a little shocked to see Ms. Winters here in Susan's quarters.  He turned to Michael.  "Michael, what the hell happened?  I thought you had a Security Detail on her."

Michael looked at the floor and cleared his throat.  Finally, he looked up at the Captain.  "She and I talked about this after she finished her first delta shift.  Neither my team, nor Susan had seen anyone following her. Other than the hanger incident, she had not observed anything strange.  I agreed to end the detail with the understanding that she would contact me if anything changed."

Angrily, Sheridan said, "Obviously, something has changed." He moved to stand directly in front of Garibaldi. "What are you going to do about this, Michael?"

Before he could answer, the door chimed.  "Come," Michael called.

It was Zach Allen.  He paused to survey the people in the room before he entered.  "You called, Chief?" He asked.

"Zach, I need a quiet, but through sweep of the Station started.  Start with Brown Sector and DownBelow." At Zack's questioning look, Michael replied, "Commander Ivanova has disappeared."

"Are you sure, Chief?  She might have done what she did the other night?"  Zach liked the Commander but she had her own way of doing things and she didn't like for anyone to tell her how to do anything.

Michael pointed to the objects on the table.  "She has been known to purposely leave her com-link behind, but not her PPG.  We need to track her from the time she left the C&C this morning.  Check all the security tapes for any trace of her, and check for anyone who should not have been in this section of the station especially early this morning.  Get a list of all ships that have left since 0700. Also, it is time to really push all of your informants especially the ones that were 'real nervous' the last time we questioned them.  I want her found and I want her found NOW!"

"Yes, Chief… Right away, Chief," Zach replied.  He didn't think he had ever seen the chief this upset.  "I let you know as soon as I have something."

"Zach, use whatever or whoever you have to… Just find her," Sheridan quietly added.

Zach stood at attention as he replied, "Yes, Sir." Smartly he about faced, and left the room. Once the door slid close, he slumped against the wall for a moment.  "I wouldn't want to be in whoever's shoes that has been involved in this," he mumbled to himself as he walked away. 

---------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath, John turned to Michael and said more calmly, "Any ideas?"

Michael rubbed his face as he tried to think.  He didn't have a clue, and it was eating him alive.  "At the moment, no."  

He turned to Talia, and noticed if possible, she was even paler.  He stepped to her side, and encouraged her to sit down, and he knelt beside her.  "Talia, we will find her.  I promise."  He noticed the Captain staring at the two to them.  **_But now was not the time to explain, _**he thought.  **_Susan was… is my first priority.  _**"Ms. Winters… Talia, when was the last time you saw Susan?"

Talia was having trouble thinking.  **_Where are you, Susan… _**Without thinking about it, she began to mentally reach out looking for Susan.   **_ Where are you, my love…_**  It wasn't until Michael touched her shoulder to encourage her to sit down, that she realized that he was near her and was talking to her.  "Excuse, Mr. Garibaldi, what did you say?"

He repeated, "When was the last time you saw Susan?'

"She came over for breakfast the morning after her first delta shift.  Later that day, I had a meeting with Ambassadors Mallori and G'Kar about a territorial treaty that they wanted me to help broker.  Susan and I have exchanged several messages over the last four days, but we haven't spoken in person, or seen each other since.  We…" her voice broke, and she paused to get her emotions under control.  "We were going to dinner to celebrate my success with the treaty, and that she had survived her delta shifts."  

Michael went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.  He forced it into her shaking hands, and encouraged her to drink.  "Did you notice any thing 'off' when you were together last?"

Talia paused to take a sip of the water as she reviewed their last two days together.  To be honest, she hadn't paid much attention to those around them; she had been too enthralled with the dark beauty she was with.  "Other than what she reported to you about the hanger bay, no…" Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Michael.   "To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention." She took another sip of the water.  "I'm sorry Michael.  I wish I could be of more help."  She said just above a whisper.

She stood and walked across the room putting some distance from these concerned men as she tried to get her own emotions under control.  She didn't want to cause any trouble for Susan with the Captain.  Maybe it would be best if she left.  Cloaking herself with her Psi Corps façade, she straightened her shoulders, and turned.  "Well, I am going to get out of the way.  I'll be in my quarters.  Mr. Garibaldi, Captain Sheridan, please, feel free to contact me if you think I can be of assistance."  She started for the door.  

Michael moved to stand in her path.  He waited until she would look at him.  "Ms. Winters, I would feel a lot better if you would wait and let me arrange an escort to your quarters," Michael stated.  He didn't wait for her reply.  He hit his com-link, "Garibaldi to Security."

"Welch here," came the reply.

"Lou, this is Garibaldi.  I need you to come to the Commander's quarters and escort Ms. Winters to her quarters."

"I'll be right there, Chief.  Welch out," Lou replied.

"Mr. Garibaldi, I can find my own quarters.  Besides, keep all of your staff looking for her." Talia hadn't been able to keep her voice from cracking. 

"Talia, I want to make sure nothing happens to you." He didn't want her to disappear as well.  Who knew what this sick puppy wanted with Susan, but he was going to make sure they didn't try to use Talia against 

Susan.  "You have been seen with her lately.  We don't know why she has been taken, and I want to make sure no one else on this staff disappears."  **_Besides, when I find Susan if something has happened to you, she's kill me.  _**For once, he hoped she read that thought.

Talia could tell he was concerned for her and she sensed his fear of what Susan would do to him if something happened to her.  She slightly smiled in spike of herself.  She  padded his shoulder, and nodded her agreement. 

The door chimed once again.  Captain Sheridan called out, "Come."

Lou Welch walked into the room, and waited.  He could sense a lot of tension in the room.  Both the Captain and the Chief looked grim to him. 

Michael spoke to him first, "Lou, please escort Ms. Winters to her quarters…  I want a 24/7 guard at her door, and with her when she leaves her quarters until further notice.  Make sure to tell them to be noticed," he emphasized. 

Talia started to protest, but Sheridan interrupted her.  "Ms. Winters this is not a subject open for discussion."  He had questions about what was going on here between his Second in Command and the resident telepath, but they could wait until he had Michael alone.  "We will want your help especially when we find a suspect or a lead to someone.  Will you be willing to use your 'talents' with the interrogations?"

"Anything you need, Captain Sheridan," she promised him.  She turned to Lou and said, "Mr. Welch if you please.'  She moved towards and through the door.

-------------------------------------------------

That's it for now… Hope to have more soon… 

Feedback as always is greatly appreciated… even negative but constructive is accepted…


	11. CHAPTER 10

I appreciate the reviews that I received with the last chapter… I hope this one is well received as well…

DISCLAIMER WITH THE PREVIEW…

CHAPTER 10

Slowly, she began to become aware of consciousness.  She felt soreness at first- she hurt over.  Then she became aware of her bonds.  Her hands and feet were numb with her ankles and wrists ached.  She felt something filling her mouth that had a very a sour taste, and she couldn't spit it out.  She concentrated on her breathing to keep it slow, even, and shallow- just as if she were still unconscious.  When she attempted to slit her eyes for a view of her surrounds, she found she was in total darkness.  **__**

**_Where the hell am I? How the hell did I get here? _**  **_How long have I been here?  _**These thoughts flooded her mind.  Susan began to search her memories as she tried to find those answers.  She remembered her reports to the Captain about last night's shift, had breakfast at O'Malley's, and walked to her quarters.  She had been very tired and hoped she would get some restful sleep before… her date with Talia.  **_Talia_**, her mind cried.  Susan prayed that 'they'- whoever they are-had left Talia alone.  She swore she would kill them if they hadn't. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with a sound of someone approaching her.  She struggled to tamp down her fear, and feign continued unconsciousness. Through her closed eyelids she could tell that a light had been turned on.  

"Aw, I see you are finally awake.  Good.  I was beginning to think I had given you too much Delerium," a voice rasped near her ear.  "As much as I would want to take advantage of the package… Alas, I am forced to leave it unopened for another.  He should be here soon… I promise.  But for now, it is time for you to go back to sleep," the raspy voice laughed.  It was a very cold, evil sound. 

She felt a sting at the side of her neck as she was injected with something.  She exerted as much strength as possible against her restraints, but the drug was fast acting and her struggles became futile.  Her last thought before loosing her grasp on conscious reality was: **_Talia, I… love you. _**

-------------------------------------------

 Talia startled awake.  For the briefest of moments she thought she heard Susan's voice.  Her eyes darted around the darken quarters hoping that what had just transpired was but a dream.  But she found herself to be alone in her quarters.  She stood and went to the ensuit to splash some water on her face, and maybe get some aspirin.  Her head ached from all of her emotional upheaval. Staring into the mirror, she hardly recognized the pale, drawn, puffy-eyed face that stared back at her.  Her heart sunk as she realized it had not been a dream.

Since returning to her quarters, Talia had been curled up in a ball on her couch as she tried to control her… fear for Susan, and the hole her absence caused in her heart.  A hole that grew with each passing moment that Susan was not there to fill it.  She never thought loving someone could hurt this much.  For four days, she hadn't been able to take Susan into her arms and tell her how much she loved her. She had cried herself to sleep.  Sighing, she returned to the couch and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped herself in it.  She felt so cold to the very depths of her soul.  **_Susan, where are you?_**

For once in her life she wished her "talents" were different.  She was a close contact telepath.  In other words, the strength of her talent was short distance, or tactile contact- thus the dependency she had for her gloves and the outfits… to dampen causal thoughts, and contact.  For these reasons alone, she had never minded the laws for the necessity of the gloves.  But this day she wished her talents lay in the realm of search and retrieval.  She had opened herself up, let her mind reach out, and tried to reach out to Susan, but all she got for her attempt was a pounding headache.

"Susan," she whispered aloud this time. "Where are you, my beloved?"  She wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin on her knees as she tried to get warm. Her heart ached so badly within her chest that it made her breaths to become short, ragged gasps.  Tears began to silently slide down her cheeks and drip on her knees.  **_Surely, fate cannot be so cruel… just when I find her to snatch her away from me.  _**Her tears became soul-rending sobs.  **_Susan, where are you? _**She mentally cried. **_I just want to have you here so I can wrap my arms around you and tell you how much I love you… That all the stars have lost their glow because you are not here… My beloved, my heart is hardly able to continue to beat because you are not here.  _**She had planned to tell Susan all of this and more this evening.  ****

It took several minutes for the chiming of her door lock to pull her out of her reverie.  Her immediate response was to just ignore it.  She really didn't want to see anyone, especially in this emotional state.  Then a thought crossed her mind as the noise continued. It might be Mr. Garibaldi. Throwing the blanket aside, she jumped off the couch and rushed towards the door, pausing to wipe her cheeks dry before she opened it.  Her heart plunged when she found only Dr. Franklin, and Lou Welch at her door.  Without a word she turned and, she retreated back into the room to the haven of her couch.  The iciness of fear permeated her soul once more.   She wrapped the blanket around herself seeking warmth from its folds.  Still, she did not want to acknowledge his presence.  She was afraid that if she did, he would be the one sent to give her the bad… no terrible news.  **_She cannot be dead… I cannot take it if she were… dead, _**echoed in her head.

Stephen was shocked as he took in her disheveled appearance.  Her hair was mussed, her evening dress was wrinkled, but what had disturbed him the most was the pain he saw in her eyes.  This was not what he expected to find.  He had received a cryptic message from Michael a few minutes ago, and so he was here.  Now, he was even more confused.  

--------------------------------------------------------

Stephan had been reviewing some lab tests on one of his patients when his link beeped.

"Franklin here." 

"Doc," the voice of Michael Garibaldi came over the link. "I just wanted to inform you about a situation that has arisen. Call me back at my office on the Babcom link on a secure line… now!" He had stressed the last word. 

Stephan stepped into his office, and called to the computer, "Contact Mr. Garibaldi's office Gold Link."  A few moments later, Michael's face filled the screen.  Stephen saw the worry etched on his face.  **_This is not good,_** Stephan thought.

"Doc, Commander Ivanova is missing and we believe she had been kidnapped."  Michael paused to allow his words to sink in.  "I need you to be ready to response at a moment's notice once we find her."  

Stephan heard the concern in his voice and it did not escape him that Michael had said ' once we find her' not 'if we find her'.  He hoped Michael would be right.  He pulled his musing back to the present.  "What happened?"

"To be honest, we are trying to determine that now," his voice filled with slightly contained anger.  "We are searching the station now."

Stephan knew the Security Chief well, and he would not want to be on the receiving end of his wrath especially when it was related to someone that he cared about.

"In the meantime, I need a favor."  He had not been happy with the way Talia had looked the last time he had saw her.  He had seen that look before… on the battlefield.  "I need you to go check on Ms. Winters." He was concerned she was in shock, but didn't have the time to go check on her himself.  

"Ms. Winters?"  Stephan asked confused.

"I don't have time to explain right now," Michael said.  When he noticed the confusion on the doctor's face, he yielded… a little.  "It is a long story, but suffice it to say she was the one to report the Commander missing.  She hasn't take her disappearance… very well," He paused.  He would not betray either of these women.  He loved both of them too much. "Stephan, please, just go check on her."

Stephan couldn't wait to hear **that** story.  He knew for a fact that the Commander and the telepath didn't like nor tolerate each other.  He remembered the recent incident involving a young, rogue telepath. He heard Michael call his name.  "Huh… What?"

"Stephan, please, just do it.  I don't have the time to do it myself," he admitted.  

Stephan heard concern in his voice, "Okay.  I go in just a few minutes. Where is she? Her quarters?" He began to gather a few things to take with him. 

"Yes.  I have her under security surveillance, and Lou is there right now, " Michael replied.  "And Stephan keep this information unwraps.  I don't know if the kidnapper or kidnappers are aware that we know she's missing.  The Commander had the next several day off, and I am sure he or she was hoping to have those days to do what they needed to do to cover their tracks."

"Of course," he promised.

"I'll keep you updated."  Stephan noticed Zach Allen as he walked into view.  "Well, Doc, I have to go.  Let me know how your 'visit' goes, would you?"

"Sure," Stephan said as the link ended.

------------------------------------------------

As he pulled a med scanner from his pocket, Stephan walked over to the telepath's side.  "Ms. Winters…" He got no response.  "Talia…" still now response.  Stephan set beside her.  He reached out and gently shook her shoulder.  "Talia…"

"What can I do for you, Dr. Franklin?" Her voice was the only thing that acknowledged his presence. Her tone held no emotion. Then she raised her head from her knees to gaze at him briefly before returning her chin to rest on her knees.  

Talia struggled to wrap herself in her usual distant, unemotional, telepathic façade.  She took several cleansing breaths as she tried to get her turbulent emotions under control. She didn't want to lose control in front of the physician.  It was a battle she was at the moment barely winning.

He finished the scan and found no physical problems except a slightly increased blood pressure, and heart rate.  His visual observations were another story.  Her skin was very pale, her eyes were red and swollen; pain and devastation filled her gaze when she wasn't looking at him directly.  He watched as she attempted to lock her emotions away once again, and coolness… no this time, he noticed coldness began to fill her features.  "Actually, I was going to ask what can I do for you?"  

She looked up at him questioningly then she sensed why he was here.  "Mr. Garibaldi sent you, didn't he?"  She watched as a brief questioning look that turned to understanding then slight anger cross his face and his thoughts.  "Doctor, I didn't 'scan' you.  You are leaking that thought quite loudly," she said as a way of trying to reassure him.  She noticed his slightly raised eyebrow, as he understood.  "Well, you can report to him that I am just fine." She paused before continuing to draw a ragged breath. "He needs to concentrate on finding the Commander." Her voice broke slightly.  She felt his concern wash over her.  She stood and moved to put some distance from him and those feelings of his.  She moved to stand before the picture of the Milky Way that hung on the opposite wall, and tried to lose herself in the swirling paints. 

"Ms. Winters, as a doctor, I can tell you are very upset." No response.  He decided to try another approach.  "Mr. Garibaldi said you were the one to report the Commander miss… disappearance." Still silence.  He began to think that she was still not going to talk to him.  Then he heard a whispery sound. He leaned forward to hear her words.

"She had agreed to help me celebrate the successful negotiation of a recent business deal.  When I arrived at her quarters, there was no answer.   I found that to be odd.  I contacted Mr. Garibaldi, and he found…" her voice broke and she was unable to continue.  Tears flooded her eyes and she had to blink frequently to keep them from flowing down her cheeks.  She refused to cry in front anyone especially the Doctor. She strengthened her grasp on her emotions once again, and pushed them to back of her mind.  Now was not the time to deal with them.  She would deal with them once Susan was returned to her.  She had to be strong for Susan… It is what Susan would want her to do.  "I am fine.  I am sure you have other people who need your attention," she dismissed. 

Stephan had watched as the telepathy drew herself up, and straightened her shoulders. So, he was not surprised by her dismissal.  Reaching into the bag that he had brought with him, he pulled out a sedative.  He went to the kitchen returned with a glass of water. He shook one of the pills into his hand, and set the bottle one the table.  "Ms. Winters, it is my medical opinion that you have had quite a shock to your system.  I am giving you two choices: you accompany me to Med-lab and let me run a few tests, or you take this medication and let me come back to check on you in a few hours."

"What is that?" Talia asked as she turned to see that the doctor was holding a white pill in the palm of one hand, and a glass of water in the other.  

"It's a mild sedative," he saw the defiance in her gaze.  "Refuse either of these options, and I will have you escorted to the Med-lab."  He gave her his patent 'refusal to follow my orders will not be accepted' look.  "I noticed Mr. Welch outside, and I am sure he will be more than willing to follow my orders."

Talia glared at him hoping he would wilt underneath it.  But he didn't even blink.  She began to realize how serious he was about this.  The last place she wanted to be was Med-lab and all the pain that radiated there. She wasn't up to keep other people's emotions out.  She decided to give in to his request… this time.  Wordlessly, she accepted the pill and the glass of water, and swallowed both.

"Do I need to ask you to open your mouth, and show me that you swallowed it?" Stephan quipped. 

"No, Dr. Franklin.  I took your medication," her words dripped with sarcasm.  She handed the glass back to him.  "I believe your services are no longer required."  She dismissed him once again.  She turned her back to him.

Silently, Stephan set the glass on the nearby table and gathered his equipment.  He paused at the door.  "Ms. Winters, Captain Sheridan, and Chief Garibaldi will find her.  They are tenacious when it comes to something or someone that they care about.  Try to get some rest, and I want you to try to eat something. I will see you in a few hours."  With that he left.

He nodded to Lou as he walked by.  **_There is definitely a story here… _**

-------------------------------------

 Talia was already feeling the effects of the sedative.  She decided to get a little more comfortable.  She took a quick shower, and changed into a pair of pajamas.  As she drifted off to sleep, she mentally called out, **_Susan… come back to me, my love… Come back to me._**

------------------------------------------

He was at his desk working when he received notification from the computer that he had received a Gold Channel message.  There was no indication as whom the sender was.  He secured his office with a flick of a switch.  Clicking on the link, the message contained only two sentences:

                        I have her.  You need to come.

He had been waiting weeks for this message. If he was honest with himself, he had been waiting most of his life for this message.  Unconsciously, a cold smile filled his being as he thought about her- Commander Susan Katiana Ivanova- the bane of his existence.  The time of his revenge was at hand. 

"Davids, please, step in here for a moment," he called over the intercom system as he released the security.

"Yessir," was the response and the door opened a few moments later.  Thomas Davids stood silently waiting for his boss to acknowledge his presence.

"I need you to arrange transport for me on the first thing that is available to Babylon 5.  I don't care about the amenities.  I just need to get there ASAP," he said without looking up from his work with the computer. 

"Yessir," Davids replied and turned to leave.  At the door he hesitated and asked, "Sir, shall I arrange your return passage as well?"

"I'm not sure how long my business will take.  I will contact you as soon as I'm ready to return.  Dismissed," he said as he looked up at the man for the first time.

"Yessir," David responded and left the room.  His shoulders slumped for a moment before proceeding to his desk and began carrying out the orders.  Thomas Davids had the misfortune of having been appointed to this posting two years ago.  In that time he had never seen his boss- Chase MacArthur- smile, and now he wish he hadn't.  It was pure… evil.  He shuttered as he sat down at his desk began the task he had been assigned.

----------------------------------------

Chase MacArthur began to set his plans into action.  For the last several weeks he had been letting keys people know that his mother's health was failing, and he wasn't sure how much longer she would live. He sent a message to his immediate supervisor at Psi Corps Rogue Retrieval Research Department that he needed take some person time, and he would contact her as soon as he had a timeframe of how much time he required.   He, also, sent a message to Walters to update him on his pending cases.   With that done, he closed down his office and secured all of his research.  He stopped at Davids' desk and received a copy of his departure information.  **_Commander Ivanova, I am so looking forward to our meeting once again. _**

-------------------------------------------------

Four hours later found Michael Garibaldi outside Captain Sheridan's office.  He stopped to take a deep breath before proceeding into it.  He found the Captain standing before the viewport staring out into the darkness of the abyss.  He noticed the Captain's appearance.  His EarthForce jacket was open.  His shirt had several buttons undone.  His hair was mussed. Garibaldi knew that the Captain had been running his hands through it.  It was the only outward sign of the Captain's agitation about this situation.  

Michael cleared his throat.  

John had sensed Michael's presence as soon as he came into the room.  When he didn't speak as soon as he entered the room, John knew his news wasn't good.  Turning, he took in the grim look on Michael's face and knew his assumption was right.  Buttoning his shirt and jacket, he returned to his desk.  "Anything, Michael?"

"Nothing good to report I'm afraid, Captain." Michael found that he couldn't look the Captain in the eyes.  "We are reviewing the security data files, but so far no luck.  The door mechanism indicated two entries into her quarters this morning at 0815, and 0830.  The entries were made with her Ident-card.   Several of the delta staff saw her at O'Malley's after she left C&C, and the owner confirmed she had breakfast.  We have reviewed the secure-cam files for that area, but nothing out of the ordinary was seen."  Michael began to pace the floor.  

"There wasn't a direct camera view of the Commander's quarters.  There is now," his voice was filled with much regret.  He blamed himself for this.  If only he hadn't pulled the detail, or at least planted a secure-cam outside of her quarters.  He rubbed his head trying to get his feelings under control once again.  He tamped them down.  He would deal with them later after he found Susan.  

He began to review for the Captain the things he set into motion so far.  "I have called in just about every favor I have throughout the Galaxy, and still no indication as to who or why someone would want to do this."

"I have done the same thing, Michael, and I am hitting the same brick wall," John replied.  He had been on the COM since leaving Susan's quarters.  He had been calling in favors left and right, but still no answers... not one.  The people he trusted attempted to reassure him that they had not heard any increased interest in his Executive Officer. "She seems to be under the radar at the moment." 

Michael nodded at the Captain's words.  He continued to report.  "Zack and the others are rounding up snitches as we speak.  We are in the process of searching every ship, freighter, and tug docked on station, but Captain they have at least a 10-12 hour head start.  C&C is pulling the records on all of the ships that have departed since this morning.  I have friends at most of their destinations so far.  I have contacts that are going to check them out as soon as they reach their destination.  The only luck," **_if you want to call it luck, he added to himself, _**"… we have is that it has been a fairly light twelve hours."

John paused for a moment of thought.  "How many do you have reviewing the secure-cam files?'

"Not enough," Michael replied.  "There are hundreds of secure-cams throughout the station.  But I have as many of eyes on them as I can spare. Why?"

John paused as if he was trying to make a decision.  "Remember when we had those bombings on the station, and we had no idea as to who the culprit was, and Susan availed herself on the services of Brother Theo…" He paused as he watched Michael began to understand where he was going.

"Yea, without his and the other brothers help we could have lost the station," Michael replied.  He hit his com-link.  "Garibaldi to Security." 

"Gibbs here," was the response.

"Gibbs bring all the secure-cam data crystals to the Captain's office.  Reassign all of the reviewers to the search teams."

"You got it, Chief."

"Garibaldi out," and he tapped the link closed. 

Michael stepped to the Babcom unit and inserted the data crystal he had brought with him.  "I met with everyone who had been on the Commander's security detail to see if they remembered anything that they didn't report before…  looking for the smallest detail."  Keying the activation of the unit, a secure-cam vid began to play.  It showed a deliveryman carrying what appeared to be flowers and rounded the corner near the Commander's quarters.  He passed back by the cam a few moments later.  He paused looked over his shoulder, and then continued down the hallway.  The timestamp showed it had been recorded almost a week ago.  

"Lou had been on the detail that day.  The only thing he can remember is that he didn't recognize the man.  He also noticed that the deliveryman didn't even acknowledge his presence."  Michael noticed the Captain's questioning look.  "Usually, people do one of two things when the pass a security officer.  They look at you and gesture some sort of acknowledgement-speak, nod, smile, etc…- or they look anywhere but where you are.  Most people who do the latter have, or had trouble with law enforcement.  At the time, Lou didn't think much of it but now he's not so sure."

"Were you able to get a shot of his face?" Sheridan asked. 

"No, and the other thing is that we have no images of him returning to the florist."  Michael finished, and removed the data crystal.

Just then Gibbs arrived, and handed the data crystal container to the Garibaldi, "Everyone is reassigned, Chief, and Zach said he needed to see you when you get a chance.  He said he needed to ask you a question, but it isn't something urgent."  He nodded to the Captain and then left.  

"Michael, do you really think the deliveryman or the person who sent the flowers really had something to do with this?" He was unable to hide the skepticism in his voice.

Michael knew he was gasping at straws, but straws were all that he had at this point.  Sighing, he flopped into the nearby chair.  "I know I am grasping at straws, but it is all I have at this point."  He glanced at the chrono display saw it was 0330.  "I guess it is too early to wake up Mr. Tudor…"

"Mr. Tudor?' John asked confused coming out of his reverie.  He had placed a call to Brother Theo as soon as Gibbs had arrived, and was impatiently awaiting his reply.  

"He owns Daily Moments," Michael explained.  "The place the flowers came from."  He pulled a card from his jacket pocket, and handed it to the Captain.  "This is the card I found with the roses on Susan's dining table. I'm hoping he can tell us who sent them."  

The name of the business was embossed on the card.  John read the note: 

'_Hope you enjoy these blooms that are as gorgeous as you are._' 

He handed the card back to Michael.  "Michael, wake him up… Wake up whomever you need to… Just find her, Damnit!"  He pounded his fist on the desk. 

At that precise moment, Brother Theo entered the office.  He didn't acknowledge the outburst.  Instead, he said, "Captain, I believe you called.  I apology for the delay in returning it.  I was on walkabout for the evening, and my staff had a little trouble locating me.  What may I do for you?"

As he stood, John had the decency to blush slightly at his outburst being seen by a man of the cloth. "Thank you for coming, Brother Theo.  I am sorry for the late hour."  He motioned to the other seat at his desk.  

After Brother Theo set down, the Captain and Garibaldi began to fill him in on recent events related to the Commander.  He scowl deepened with each detail that was relayed.  When they finished, he looked off in the distance for a few moments with an unfocused look to his eyes.  It disappeared quickly as he turned to Garibaldi, "Mr. Garibaldi do those data crystals contain all surveillance information for the last two weeks?" 

"Aw, no, Brother Theo.  It is just the ones for the last twenty-four hours," Michael replied. "And this one," he indicated the crystal that had the delivery on it, "is the one with the man we are going to try and track down."

"These will get us started.  Please, pull the other crystals and have them brought to us. Also, copy that crystal and send a copy as well.  We will see if we can find him as well."  Brother Theo stood, and the others stood as well.  "Captain, we will contact you as soon as we have something."  With that he stood, picked up the data crystal container, and bowed to first the Captain and then the Security Chief.  "I like the Commander.  I hope that we can be of assistance," he said and departed. 

-------------------------------------------------

The intrigue continues… But I how a few questions have been answered…  

More to come soon… as long as the muse continues to move in the right way…


	12. CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11

0400 found Dr. Franklin returning to Ms. Winters' quarters.  Lou Welch was still on guard duty. He paced back and forth in the hallway glaring at anyone who came around either corner.  He relaxed once he recognized the Doctor. 

"How are things, Lou?" Stephan asked causally.

"Everything's quiet so far," Lou replied grimly.  Because the Commander had been taken while he had been duty shift leader, he felt like he failed her, and indirectly failed the chief as well.  He quietly swore to himself that he would not fail the Commander again.  Ms. Winters would be safe… no matter the cost. 

Stephan could tell that just like everyone else, Lou had taken Susan's disappearance hard.  Nodding at the closed door, he asked, "Have you seen her since I was last here?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Once… about two hours ago.  She wanted to know if I had any new information about the Commander."

When he didn't continue, Stephan prompted, "And do you?"  He had left a message with Zack Allen for Garibaldi after he had seen Ms. Winters, but so far no response.  Stephan was sure Garibaldi and the entire security staff were tearing the station, and anyone that got in their way apart in search of the Commander.

Lou stared at the ground and shook his head.  "But, I am sure the chief will find her," he added staunchly. 

Stephan acknowledged his information with a nod.  "Well, I had better see how she is doing," Stephan replied then paused at the door, and looked back over his shoulder at the security guard.  "Lou, I have a question.  Do you know what the relationship is between Ms. Winters, and the Commander?"

Having been regularly assigned to the Commander's watch detail, he had observed the two ladies together.  It was the first time he had ever seen either of them truly relaxed and maybe even a little happy.  He had always liked both of them, and what they chose to do on their downtime was none of his business, or anyone else's for that matter.  He looked up and could tell the Doc was waiting for an answer.  Finally, he said, "They seem to be working out their differences and might even becoming friends, I think."

Stephan smiled to himself at the answer.  Just like Lou… he was not going to tell him anything.  Turning back to the door, he decided to use his medical security clearance instead of chiming the door lock.  As the door swung open, Stephan founded the rooms were darken, and he was hopeful the telepath was asleep.  The only illumination in the rooms was a lone candle that flickered on the coffee table.  After the door closed behind him, Stephan paused to let his eyes adjust to the darkness before moving forward. 

Halfway to the bedroom, a sarcastic voice stopped him in his tracks. "I see you have added breaking and entering to your repertoire?"

'**_Damn, I thought I gave her enough sedative to knock her out for at least eight hours_**,' Stephan thought.  He turned and scanned into the dark for the owner of the voice.   At last, he saw a shadowy figure curled up on the couch wrapped in appeared to be a blanket.  On closer inspection, he found she staring into the flickering flame.

"Lights… ten percent," Talia called aloud.  Without, looking up, she explained, "Can't have you falling over things in the dark, Doctor.  'They' might think I tried to kill the messenger." She bitterly laughed.

In the glow of candle, and the dimmed room lighting, Stephan took in her appearance.  She appeared to be even more haggard than just a few hours earlier.  The dark circles under her eyes that had begun to form earlier now appeared to have become dark bruises.  Her eyes were swollen and cheeks still dampen by recently shed tears.  She appeared to be in even more physical pain that was reflected around her eyes, and wrinkled her forehead that had not been there before. 

"Before you ask, the answer is the same… I am fine," she tried to maintain her sarcastic tone, but she was too tired to maintain it.  She was just too tired.

Her fatigue didn't go unnoticed by the good Doctor.  "Did the medicine help you to rest at all?" Stephan inquired.

At first, Talia seriously considered lying to him, but somehow she thought he would see through it.  Sighing, she lifted her head from her knees, but found her head felt too big, and too heavy to keep it upright.  So, she leaned her head against the back of the couch.  For the first time since he had entered the room, she returned his gaze.  "No, I haven't."  Hopefully, she asked, "Any news about…Commander Ivanova?" Her voice ended in a whisper.

Stephan saw the flash of hope in her eyes, and he hated to be the one to extinguish it, but she deserved a truth.  "Nothing yet, but it is still early in the search…" He tried to sound reassuring.  Even so, he watched as the pain returned to her eyes in full force before she could look away.

Dejectedly, Talia spoke, "I can't get her out of my mind…" she drew a ragged breath before she continued.  "I'm so afraid that whoever has her is torturing her."  Tears began to once again dampen her cheeks.  She rested her head on her legs drawn up to her chest allowed the tears to flow unimpeded.  

Stephan had to strain to hear her whispered words as she continued to speak.

"… I have been trying to open myself to the station to see if I can find her, but all I have gotten for my troubles is a wicked headache."  She massaged her temples.  The headache had worsened to a migraine when she had made a second attempt just moments before the Doctor entered her quarters unannounced.  

Stephan pulled a med-scanner from his medical kit, and took several readings.  He did pick up the stress she had put on her brain function, but it appeared to be decreasing slowly back to baseline as he continued the exam.  His professional mode kicked into high gear.  It was the one thing he could do. Stephan made a plan of care in his head.  He would draw a blood sample for levels the scanner was unable to detect- specifically, Seratonin, endorphins-T, and ATRH.  A normal level of each was essential for a telepath to maintain mental harmony and thus maintain complete control of his or her 'talent'.  Under tremendous physical or mental stress, these levels had a tendency to rapidly drop.  In Stephan's medical opinion, this was one stressed telepath. 

From his days of medical training on mental physiology, Stephan recalled that it was very unwise- and in some cases physically dangerous- for a telepath to attempt to use his or her 'talent' beyond the realm of their training.  From Talia's records, Stephan knew there was no documentation that she had been trained in search and rescue.  In many well-documented cases, he had read about telepaths that have attempted what Talia had attempted and the attempt had resulted in permanent damage that was beyond medicine's ability to heal.

Wearily, he sank down on the couch… near enough for her to sense his presence but far enough that he didn't completely violate her personal space by touching her.  She returned to staring at the candle and seemed to ignore him.  He knew he had to get through to her, and convince her to stop.  He decided to wait for her to make the next move, and acknowledge him still being in the room with her.  He was resolved to wait for her acknowledgement even if it took all night… if he had to.  

After several minutes of silence, Talia sensed the good doctor's resolve of not leaving her alone until she talked- really talked- to him.  Inwardly, she loved him for it, but outwardly she sighed, and raised her gaze to scowl at him.  He evenly stared back at her, but didn't speak. "What?" she asked defiantly.  

"Ms. Winters… " He paused and cleared his throat. "Talia, Susan is my friend, too.  If she was to walk thru that door and saw you the way I see you now, she would kick my ass all over this station."  He saw a slight smile briefly tug at the corners of her lips.  "Seriously though, if you continue to go down this path you are choosing to go down, you're going to make yourself sick, and will be taking up residence in one of my bio-beds if you're lucky.  If you're unlucky, you'll fry your brain and you will **never** be 'you' again." He paused to let his words sink in.  "From your records, I know that you are not trained in search and rescue…" She looked at him questioning, "Remember when Commander Sinclair went missing and you weren't able to help…"  

  
Talia had not remembered that situation until the good doctor mentioned it, but she hadn't even tried then.  This time her heart was involved, and made this a totally different situation. 

Stephan continued as he saw she followed his words.  "Yes, I remember that episode.  Has something changed since then?"  

After a pause, Talia shook her head.  

"Then, you need to stop it, and I mean stop it… **Now,**" He stressed.  He noted the stubborn set to her jaw, and knew he wasn't getting through to her at all.  He decided it was time to try a different tack once again.  Speaking softly, "Susan wouldn't want you to hurt yourself let alone you risk doing permanent damage by trying to find her.  She would blame herself if anything was to happen to you and Damnit, you know it, Talia!"

Talia looked once again at the candle and its flicking flame.  She tried to clear her mind, and reach a tranquil state… but she just couldn't reach it. She knew in her head that he was right, but her heart was having a hard time accepting it… because she knew if she let her heart listen to her head, she was afraid she would drown in the helplessness that she was barely keeping at bay. '**_Susan, my love, where are you?_**'' she mentally sobbed with all of her strength.  When she received no response, Talia turned her teary gaze towards Stephan.  She sensed his concern and sympathy.  She knew what he had said was the truth… Susan would be very upset with her if she continued to run the risk of hurting herself.  "Dr. Franklin, I just feel so… helpless just sitting here and waiting." 

Stephan understood her agonizing helplessness.  "Talia, I am sure that as soon as Mr. Garibaldi has a suspect, he will want your help.  And he will need you to be in full control of your mental capabilities to do the job you are trained to do."  

She nodded her agreement.  Sighing, she wiped at the tears on her cheeks once again.  Slowly, she got her emotions under a slightly better control.  "Thank for caring, Dr. Franklin.  I will stop reaching out to her… for now.  It's the best I can promise."

"I can live with that," he said.  Stephan stood and retrieved a blood sampling equipment from his med-kit.  He reached for her nearest arm.  Talia recognized the equipment and conceded to his unspoken request.  "Since you won't come to the Med-lab…" He looked at her hopefully.  

She emphatically shook her head. 

He sighed.  "No one wants to come visit me in my lab… Oh well… I need to draw blood samples to check your levels, and make sure you don't need some supplements."  Releasing her arm once he had his samples, he stored the samples, and the equipment.  Purposefully, he strode into the kitchenette and opened the refrigerator.  He made both of them a sandwich from the cheese and cold cuts he found.  Finding some chilled juice, he poured two glasses.  Gathering the simple meal, he returned to where she had remained unmoving.  He sat a sandwich and a glass of juice on the table easily within her reach.  He took his food and sat in the chair opposite of her. 

Talia looked first at the food and then at Stephan.  Her right eyebrow arched questioningly.

"Talia, you need to eat something.  If you remember, eating something was one of the contingencies to your staying out of my Med-lab." He raised his hand to cut off her protest then continued.  "Since I know you haven't done so…" He stared at her intently and watched as a slight pink hue developed on both of her cheeks.  He continued, "And since I don't like to eat alone, I am assuming you don't either.  Do, I am joining you."  He took a bite of his sandwich.  "Good if I say so myself."

Talia studied him as he continued with his meal.  "Dr. Franklin…"

"Talia, I would prefer you call me Stephan.  I don't like my dinner companions to call me by my title, nor do I like to call them by theirs.  So, it's Talia, and Stephan… please."

"Okay, **Stephan**…" she emphasized his name.  Pointing at the food, she said,  "…This is very kind… Even above and beyond the call of duty.  But my stomach is in knots, and honestly, I don't know if I can keep it down," she admitted. 

No response from Stephan… he just kept eating.

At last, she gave in, picked up have of the sandwich, and took a small bite.  She looked and found the Stephan gaze on her for a moment then returned to eating his food.  She continued to take small bites and sips of the juice until she had completed half of the sandwich and all of the juice.  She pushed the other half of the sandwich away.  "Stephan," she said as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry but I'm full." What was in her stomach began to make her feel a little queasy, but not bad enough to vomit… at least not yet.

Inwardly, Stephan was very pleased.  She had actually eaten more than he expected.  Outwardly, he maintained his professional air.  "Well, if that is all you can eat…" He gathered the remains off their meal, and returned to the kitchenette.  He rinsed the dishes, wrapped the leftovers, and placed it in the refrigerator. "I've put the other half in the fridge… for later."  He told her upon his return to the living room.

She didn't miss the hint that he expected her to finish it. Wirily, she grinned. 

He pulled a hypo-spray and medications from the med-kit.  Stepping to the Talia's side, he motioned for her to turn her head to the side and expose her neck. 

She decided that fighting Stephan wasn't worth the energy.  She obediently complied.

As the medications hissed into her system, Stephan explained, "This is for your headache, and something more to help you sleep.  You have been- and to a lesser extent are still- in a state of shock.  Your body, and mind need you to rest so both can recover from it."

Reaching into the kit, he returned the hypo-spray, and retrieved the med-scanner once again.  He noted that her blood pressure, heart rate, and brain patterns were now back to baseline.  "How's the headache now?"

She paused for a moment, and realized it was gone.  "No more headache," she said with a faint smile.  "Thank you, Stephan."

He smiled with her.  "The sedative's effect should follow soon."   Reaching out, he grasped both of her hands and gently tugged her to her feet.  

Once she was on her feet, Talia realized she was a little woozy, and held tightly onto Stephan's hands until the room stopped moving.  She yawned in spite of herself.  "Excuse me," she said as she covered her mouth.

Gently, he shoved her towards her bedroom.  "I would guess you have only a few more minutes until you are going to be out.  Go get changed, and get into bed.  I'll wait here to make sure you get to bed safely."

She motioned for him to turn around.  A grin lit his face before he gracious did, but made no move to leave.

Yawning again, she surrendered and went to her bedroom closet.  After retrieving her pajamas, she went to the ensuit and changed for bed. A few moments later, she emerged and crawled between the cool, silk sheets.  "Stephan, your duties are completed.  I've made it safely to bed.  You are dismissed." The humor of her tone took the sting out of her words.  "Thanks, Stephan," she added sleepily.

Stephan's smile deepened even more.  '**_She sounds so sexy when she is sleepy_**,' he thought to himself.  Realizing he hadn't answered, "You're welcome, Talia.  Goodnight, and sleep well.  I'll see you later this morning," he added. 

After a few moments, "'Kay…" came from the bedroom. 

Taking his med-kit, Stephan left Talia's quarters.  He just hoped she had a restful sleep.

* * *

Garibaldi found Zack in the security office overseeing the bank of vid-monitors.  All showed that the holding cells were filled with various underlings, and nefarious undesirables on the station.  Each one was being questioned about Commander Ivanova's disappearance."

Nodding at the vid-monitors, "Any luck?" Michael asked.

A look of disgust crossed Zack's face.  "Not so far, Chief!"

Looking grim as well, Garibaldi observed several of the interrogations.  But no matter how hard the officers pushed, no one seemed to get any leads.  Turning away, he remembered that Zack had wanted to speak to him earlier.  "Did you need something earlier? Gibbs said you wanted to talk to me."

Zack handed him a note, as he said, "Dr. Franklin called a couple hours ago.  He didn't say what he wanted.  Just asked for you to call when you got a chance."

"Okay…Thanks, Zack."  Garibaldi crossed the room, and opened the door with his Ident-card.   Before he could activate BabCom unit to return Stephan's call, his com-link beeped.  He cursed under his breath before he clicked his com-link open.  "Garibaldi, go."

"Chief, I think I may have a lead," Shane O'Dell's voice was heard over the link.  "I'm in Brown Sector 13.  It's something you will want to see."

"I'm in my office.  You can speak freely.  What have you found?"

"An abandoned, covered delivery cart.  Like the ones used all over the station."

"Why is it so important for me to see a nondescript, delivery cart," Michael impatiently demanded.  He had already left his office and called for a transport tube. 

"On the under shelf we found fibers caught on a rough edge.  They are consistent with Babylon 5 uniform material, several long brown hairs, and a small amount of blood was on the edge as well.  Underneath the cart, a Commander's rank insignia was found."

Now, Michael was more than interested.  It just might be the break they had been looking for.  "O' Dell make sure no one and I mean no one touches anything until I get there.  I'll be there in 3 minutes.  Garibaldi out," and he closed the com-link. 

Michael reactivated his com-link, and called, "Dr. Franklin."

"Franklin here," was the quick response.

"Doc, one of the security teams have found an abandoned, delivery cart in Brown Sector.  I'm sending you a sample of blood, and several brown hairs that I need you to cross check with the Commander's ASAP."

"No problem.  I pulled all of the Commander's relevant medical data as soon as you notified me that she was missing."  He paused before asking, "Is there a lot of blood, Michael."  He was concerned for a fellow officer, but more so for good friend was evident in his voice.

"O' Dell said a small amount.  I'm on my way there to find out all the particulars."

"I'll be waiting," Stephan paused and when he could tell Michael hadn't closed his com-link, he decided to plunge on, "By the way, I took care of the other 'situation', and I think I have got her to sleep."

Again dead air for a few moments before Stephan heard, "Is she all right?" Michael's concern was evident.

"Physically, she's fine, but I am concerned for her emotional well-being.  She is a little… rough."  Stephan realized their conversation was over an open com-link.  "I'm running a few tests to be on the safe side, but I believe the tests will be okay."

The transport tube arrived at its destination- Brown Sector.  Michael stepped off and noticed the crowd that had gathered just a short distance away.  "Listen, Doc, I've got to go, but I'll get you that blood sample soon…" he paused before continuing, "About the other…"

Stephan interrupted, "I'll keep a close eye on the other 'situation'.  You concentrate on finding Susan."

"Got you, Doc. Thanks.  Garibaldi out," and he clicked his com-link closed.  He pushed his way through the crowd to the crime scene.  O'Dell motioned him closer.  The cart had been shoved into a small closet-like area that had just enough room for the cart and a person to barely walk around. Squatting down by the opened doorway, he took a closer look at the evidence before motioning the evidence team in to do their thing.  He pulled O'Dell aside, "Anything else to report?"

"As usual, no one saw nothing," O'Dell said with a snort.

Once the evidence team was done, Michael walked around the cart several times, and looked around the area the cart had been abandoned.  "I don't know if our kidnapper is too stupid to totally get rid of the cart, or too arrogant for his or her own good and is taunting us," Michael murmured more to himself than O'Dell.  Casually, he scanned the crowd that still remained, but no suspicious face stuck out of the crowd.  

He moved closer to O'Dell's side and whispered low enough that Shane was the only one to hear him, "Laugh like I told you a joke when I finish." O'Dell slightly nodded as Garibaldi continued, "…casually as possible, vid-scan the faces in the crowd, scan the cart from every angle, and the area surrounding it.  Once done, make a coy of all of the data, and get it to Brother Theo.  He'll know what to do."

O'Dell laughed as he walked away to carry out Garibaldi's orders. 

* * *

Once he was alone in the transport tube, Garibaldi opened his com-link and called, "Captain Sheridan."

Within a moment the response was, "Sheridan here." 

"Captain, it's Garibaldi.  Can I talk?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I'm alone in my office." John replied.

"I believe we had found how he or she transported the Commander unseen.  They used a covered delivery cart. The type that was used is the type found all over the station.  It had no identifying logos, nor an identification number… The identification numbers appears to have been chemically erased."

"How do you know this particular cart was used?" John asked.

"We found fibers that look consistent with a Babylon 5 standard issue uniform, some long, brown hairs, a small amount of blood on a rough edge on the cart, and a Commander's insignia bar with 'To SI from JS Congrats' engraved on it."

There was a pause before the Captain answered.  "I bought her the insignia pair, and gave them to her the day her promotion came through," John said as he sank bloodless into his chair.  "How much blood?"

"Not much, but enough for the Doc to run DNA matching."

There was a longer pause before John spoke again, "Michael, it's been twenty-three hours at least…"

"…And twenty-two minutes," Michael interjected.

"And twenty-two minutes," a grin could be heard in the Captain's voice as he tried to mimic Michael, "since she went missing, and we are essentially no closer to finding her than we were when Ms. Winters contacted you. Damnit, Michael, we are nowhere!" His anger boiled once again.  A loud thud was heard over the com-link.  "Do whatever you need to do, and I mean **whatever you need to do**! Just find her… Michael, if she has been harmed, hell will seem like a picnic by the time I'm through with them," John growled into the com-link before he severed the connection.

He didn't hear Garibaldi's added, "Only if you get to them first." 

For several moments, John stared over his steepled fingers at his cluttered desk.  He heard someone clear their throat.  He looked up to find Ambassador Delenn- the Ambassador from Minbar- standing in the doorway to his office patiently waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. 

He knew he must look a wreck.  The longer the night had gone with no clue as to where Susan had been taken the more buttons he had undone on his uniform jacket until he finally took it off, and then the shirt collar button, and the cuffs were undone as well.  He couldn't remember the last time his had shaved, but could feel the stiff prickly hairs along his jawline as he rubbed his face, and ran his hand through his hair trying to smooth it down.  It seemed he always looked his worse when Delenn came to see him.  

Pulling on his jacket, John plastered a smile on his face. As he motioned for her to enter and have a seat, he said, "Ambassador Delenn. What a pleasant surprise."

Delenn bowed her head slightly before she sat down. 

"Did we have an early meeting scheduled," he glanced at the chrono-display and saw it was 0500, "…that I have forgotten about?"

The Ambassador shook her head.

Looking at her questioningly, he asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, Captain Sheridan, I came to see what I, as a representative of the Minbar people, can do for you?"

John was a little taken aback by her offer.  Then his anger flared. He couldn't believe someone would have leaked the news of the Commander's disappearance so soon.  He had hoped to keep it under wraps for a longer period of time. So, the kidnapper or kidnappers would still think their activities hadn't been detected as of yet.

As if reading his mind, Delenn spoke, "Captain Sheridan, like the people of Earth, the Minbari have eyes and ears everywhere including Brown Sector, and DownBelow.  It pays to have contacts in… how do you human's say it… 'in low places'. We know that Babylon 5 security officers are gathering people who have 'questionable dealings' here on the station for questioning.  It tells me that something or someone important has disappeared." When she was done speaking, she said back in her chair and waited for him to explain.  

John debated on what to do.  As of yet, he hadn't reported Susan "officially" missing. He looked at the Ambassador for several minutes as he tried to decide if she could possibly be of help, or should he sidestep her question as best as possible.  At last, he decided on the truth, and to seek her help.  "As of 1900 hours yesterday evening, it was discovered that Commander Ivanova was missing.  The last time she was seen was 0830 when she left O'Malley's after having breakfast."  He watched to gauge her reaction.  He saw the same concern he was feeling reflected in her eyes, and she paled slightly.  Just as quickly, the concern was replaced with the damn Minbari peace.

Delenn stood and walked to the BabCom unit.  Just as she was about to activate it, she seemed to remember where she was, and looked over her shoulder at the Captain. Belatedly, she asked, "Captain Sheridan, do you mind?"

"No… No, Ambassador," he replied.  "I can… Susan can use all the help she can get right now."

After tapping a few keys, Lennier's face appeared.  They spoke for several minutes in Minbari before Lennier bowed, and signed off.

"Captain Sheridan, I have given Lennier orders to join in the search as well as contacting several of our 'associates' to help as well.  They are as always discreet, but effective."  

He moved to the front of his desk to lean while Delenn talked to Lennier. "Thank you, Ambassador," John absently replied. He was too antsy to sit still, and he begun to pace from the chair where Delenn's had sat to the far wall of his office, and back again.  

She settled back into her chair.  "Are you sure she is still on the station?" She inquired.  

John continued to pace without answering her question.  The next time he was close, Delenn reached out and grasped his arm.  He stopped mid-stride, looked first at the hand on his arm, and followed it up her arm to her face.  It was only then that he realized that Delenn was still in his office.  A look of chagrin crossed his face. "Sorry, Ambassador.  I go lost in thought for a moment." He leaned once again against his desk, and focused on her.  "What was your question?"

"I understand.  You are concerned about your… friend.  I asked if you thought the Commander was still on the station?"

"Michael seems to think so. I ordered a stoppage of all ships that were scheduled to leave port until they and their loaded cargo has been thoroughly searched. All scheduled to leave cargo is now being searched. There have only been ten ships to leave in the last twenty-four hours that we didn't get to check.  We caught a break in the fact that several of them are going to the same first port of call.  Michael has called in several favors, and has managed to get someone to 'unofficially' check out the ships and unloaded cargo."

"Ask Mr. Garibaldi to send a list of the ships, and the various ports of call to Lennier. Let us see if we can help his associates as well," Delenn requested.

"Thank you, Ambassador, for you offer of assistance.  I know Commander Ivanova will appreciate it as well… as soon as she is found," his voice reflected his concern for Susan.  He paused again for a moment as he tried to decide if he could ask another favor.  "I do have personal favor to ask of you, Ambassador Delenn.  I would understand if you decline," he added.

Delenn was intrigued now.  It was unlike the Captain to ask for a personal favor, "Ask and I will do my best to fulfill the request."

"Do you know Ms. Winters very well?" John asked.

"I have employed her services a few times. And of course, I got to know both her and the Commander when the young, rogue telepath, Alisa Beldon, sought asylum with Minbar," she answered.

"She was the one to discover that Commander Ivanova was missing," he paused again.  His discomfort was now evident.  "It seems in the last few weeks they have put aside their differences, and have become friends.  Anyway, she is not taking the Commander's disappearance very well.  Dr. Franklin has had to heavily sedate her.  He reported that she has pushed her telepathic abilities in areas that she has not been trained.  I need her functional for later interrogations of suspects," John paused as he tried to find the right words. "Over the years, I have learned that most telepath's have few friends, and Ms. Winters is no exception." He ran his hand through his hair before continuing, "I said all of that to ask if you would stop by later and check on her?"

Delenn looked at him sympathetically before answering him.  "I am very fond of both the Commander Ivanova, and Ms. Winters.  They have both been helpful since my transformation.  I'm willing to do anything I can to help either of them.  

John looked relieved.  "Thank you, Ambassador.  That will be a great help."

Delenn stood, bowed, and turned to leave.  At the doorway, she turned back and said, "Captain maintain hope.  Mr. Garibaldi is very good at his job, and Commander Ivanova is a fighter.  Now you have added the Minbari people… As I have heard your people say… 'they don't stand a chance'."

* * *

'**_Damn, they found the cart where I planted it already_**,' the kidnapper grumbled.  '**_Garibaldi is better than I thought or he is just lucky_**,' he added. '**_I'd hoped to be off this tin can before Garibaldi found out that the Commander was even missing… Let alone that he found the cart… Damn!!!_**''

He took another sip of his drink, and grimace at the bite.  He was seated at a table in the sleazy no name bar across from the gathered crowd.  He had been enjoying his favorite drink- Earth whiskey- before the sideshow began.  Gulping the last of it from the glass, he stood, dropped a few chits on the table and slowly walked away avoiding the crowd as much as possible.  Suddenly, he was shoved from behind and ended up bumping into one of the security guards.  "Sorry," he mumbled, as he regained his balance.  

As he quickly distanced himself from the area, he pulled the old-fashioned pocket watch out, and saw that the boss was due to arrive within the hour.  Soon… very soon… he would be able to get off this station.

* * *

Garibaldi rang the door lock for the fourth time.  He checked his watch and saw that it was 0558.  He was outside of the quarters of Mr. Tudor.  Finally, he heard a voice call out, "Who the hell is it?  Be warned, I am armed."

"Mr. Tudor, it is Mr. Garibaldi… I need to speak to you about a matter of grave importance," Michael called.  He stepped in front of the door's secure-cam that Mr. Tudor had installed above the door.

A few moments later, the door slid open revealing a very disheveled Damon Tudor-the seventy-year-old owner of Daily Moments.  He turned and walked away from the door.  Michael followed him into the kitchen.  Tudor walked to the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of vodka.  From a nearby cabinet, he retrieved two shot glasses, and walked back to the bar where Michael stood.  He poured two shots of vodka handing one to Michael.  Saluting each other with the alcohol, both men drank.  

Grimacing before wiping his mouth, Damon asked, "Mr. Garibaldi, what is so urgent that you had to wake an old man, and drag him from his warm bed?"

The vodka burned a path all the way to Michael's stomach.  It was the first alcohol he'd had to drink since he took the security job on Babylon 5 that the then Commander Jeffrey Sinclair had offered him.  '**_Tonight was a good night to break his sabbatical_**,' he decided as the alcohol warmed within him.  "Damon, I need to know who brought, and more importantly who delivered these flowers last week to Commander Ivanova.  It was a dozen real, red roses."  Michael handed Damon the card from Susan's quarters. 

Tudor studied the card for several minutes.  "It is a card from my shop, but that is not my handwriting.  Besides, I didn't sell a dozen fresh or suspended red roses in the last two weeks.  His forehead wrinkled. "Give me just a moment…" He walked to the BabCom unit and accessed his store's records.  A few minutes passed before he turned to Michael, and returned the card.  "Besides the whole shipment of roses from the family's greenhouses did not arrive.  Since the shipping manifest didn't list them, I just figured that they hadn't been shipped.  Mr. Garibaldi, I checked my records to be sure, and I didn't sell anyone any type of flowers to be delivered to the Commander."

Michael moved to the BabCom unit and inserted the crystal he had also brought.  He called up the time index record he wanted, and played it.  Damon moved closer to the screen.  When it finished, he spoke.  "Please, play it for me one more time," he requested.  He pulled a pair of old-fashion glasses from his shirt pocket, and step closer to the screen.  

Once it finished playing for a second time, Damon removed his glasses, stored them in his shirt pocket once again, and rubbed his eyes for several seconds.  Sighing, he finally looked at Michael.  "Mr. Garibaldi, what is this all about?'  He hadn't heard anything about trouble involving the Commander?

"Damon, I sorry, but you know I can't tell you anything about an ongoing investigation," Garibaldi sense Damon's worry.  "I can tell you that it is very serious situation…" he finally shared with the man. 

Damon nodded.  He thought so.  "I have been in this business for over sixty-five years… ever since my grandfather took me into the family's greenhouses when I was just a child, and taught me the beautiful mysteries of growing flowers.  We had **always** ran an honest business… A business that I have been proud of… "  As he spoke, he returned to the bar and drank another shot of vodka before he continued.  "… Until possibly now.  My sister sent her grandson- Jean Bennett- to me last year.  He has been in trouble almost since he was born.  He takes after his father, or so I have been told.  She had hoped I would be able to 'straighten him out' before he ended up being sent to a penal colony… "  He looked up at Michael, and it was the first time Michael had ever seen his friend look… old.  "He is worthless," Damon spat. "Last week, I had to give him money to replace his delivery uniform.  He tried to tell me that they had been stolen, but I didn't believe him.  Thought he was too cheap to get them cleaned."

Michael struggled to keep his face devoid of emotion.  Inwardly, his anger seethed.  He would bet his paycheck that the "deliveryman" at Susan's door was the kidnapper in the nephew's uniform.  "Is that your nephew on the vid?"

"No, but the uniform is definitely the one we use at the shoppe.  The person in the vid is a lot taller, and looks a lot more muscular.  My nephew is too lazy to workout."

"Any place else someone might had been able to get the roses?"

Damon didn't hesitate when he said, "Jean, of course." Damon shook his head.  "Over the last six months, my orders have been coming up short, but the manifests have always matched what I have received… a dozen here, and a dozen there to begin with, but, recently, it has begun to get worse.  Just last week, I had complained to my sister while we were doing our monthly talk.  She manages the home office on Earth.  She is supposed to be checking into it."  He paused, "You know, now that I think about it, my nephew was in the shoppe when I made the call."

'**_And his extra money source would be drying up_**,' Garibaldi concluded, and his anger raised another level.  

"Do you know where your nephew might be at this time of night?" Michael asked.

Damon retrieved a card key from his nearby desk, and handed it to Michael.  "If he isn't drinking at Black Pearl… it's in Brown 7…" 

Michael nodded.  He knew the place.  The crowd in there was rather rough bunch.  

"… He will be passed out in his room, Blue 1102.  I pay the rent so search it for anything that might help your investigation."  Damon rubbed his face once again.  

Garibaldi accepted the item.  "Thanks for your help, Damon."  He rested his hand on the old man's shoulder for a moment.  "I know how hard this has to be for you… but know that you have been a tremendous help.  I'll return this to you as soon as I am done."

"Commander Ivanova is such a nice lady… Red roses are her favorite.  On her birthday, she always stops in and buys some as a present to herself…" Damon turned and returned to his bedroom without saying another word. 

As soon as Garibaldi was back in the transport tube, he activated his com-link.  "Garibaldi to Allen."

"Allen here," came the reply.

"Zack, I need you to send someone to relieve Lou.  Have him meet me at the Black Pearl as soon as he can."  

"Will do, Chief," Zack replied.  "Need anymore help?"  He knew he was really tired of being in the office.  He wanted to be out there doing something… anything but this cage of an office. 

Michael could hear Zack's frustration, but he was the best person to help him coordinate everything.  And then be there to back him up if… no he had to be honest… when he got in trouble.  Zack was the best second he had worked with in a long time. "Not right now… but you'll be the first one that I call when that changes."

"Gotcha, Chief.  Allen out." 

* * *


	13. CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER 12

Once again, Susan slowly became aware of her surroundings that remained pitch black.  She wondered how long she had been out this time, and if she was even still on the station.  She strained to hear any distant sounds, or feel any familiar vibrations. In the distance, she could hear some engines roar to life, and others power down at regular intervals.  Susan began to believe she was still on the station, and it surprised her how much of a comfort that belief was.  Once she escaped, she would be in familiar territory.  And she was determined to escape.

Susan began to assess her own situation.  She could open her eyes, but felt her eyelashes brush against a blindfold.  She tried to open her mouth, but couldn't.  It felt like a tight band of leather was secured over her lips with a stiff, plastic plug was attached to the band, and forced between her teeth. She could barely move all of her extremities against tight restraints.  Her arms and legs had grown stiff from inactivity, but she felt no sharp pain when she moved them.  She felt tight cuffs around her wrists, and ankles, and she heard a slight rattling sound with movement.  Everything seemed to be intact, but secured quite snugly.

She turned her head to the left.  Susan immediately wished she hadn't.  Wave after wave of nausea washed over her.  She tried once again to force the plug from her mouth, but it was just as secure and unmoving. For the first time in her life panic overwhelmed her senses.  She felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest, and her breaths came in short gasps.  She felt like she was about to smother.  She tried and tried to scream against the gag, but she couldn't even get a soft moan loud enough for her own ears to hear.  She felt the world close in on her and she began to really think she was about to die.  Tears flooded her eyes, and began to roll down her cheeks.  

Suddenly, Talia's image floated into her mind softly calling Susan's name.  Talia had on the gorgeous, emerald green dress that she had worn when they met at Earhart's.  She smiled at Susan as she drew nearer and nearer.  Talia leaned close, and whispered, "Shhh, it's okay, Susan.  I'm here."  She began to smooth Susan's hair back from her face.  "Just hang on, my love.  We will find you," she promised.  She continued to whisper words of comfort in Susan's ear.  Talia dried the tears from Susan's cheeks.  "Until Michael can get here, just hold on to my love.  Let it be your anchor… your calm place in the raging storm that surrounds you." 

Talia lay down beside her and wrapped her arms around Susan pulling her close like a parent would a child.  She whispered soothing words, and stroked Susan hair, and back as she tried to instill her love, and calming spirit into her beloved.  

Susan leaned as much of herself as she could into Talia's warm embrace, and gratefully accepted her love.  She closed her eyes and allowed the comforting words calm her fears.  Slowly, the tears abated. 

"Susan, do you have any idea where you are?" Talia asked as she moved back so she could look into her eyes, but close enough to continue to stroke her. 

"I think I am still on the station.  In the distance, I can hear ships coming and going from one of the docking ports," Susan murmured.  It then dawned on her that she was still gagged.  She opened her eyes, and found Talia was gone… if she had ever even been there.  Susan began to silently cry once again.  Talia had felt so real.  '**_Talia, I need you so bad.  Please, oh please, come back to me_**,' she mentally shouted.

--------------------------------------

"Susan," Talia shouted as she bolted up in bed.

Within seconds, Lou Welch stood in her bedroom, PPG drawn, and yelled, "Lights," as he scanned the room for danger.  He found no one, but Talia.  "Ms. Winters, are you all right?" He demanded as he continued to look for trouble.

It took a few moments for Talia to realize she was in her bed in her quarters with a security guard who had his PPG drawn looking for danger.  She pulled her covers up to her chin before she spoke.  "Mr. Welch, I am fine," she said chagrined.  "I was… having a nightmare." She paused to draw a ragged breath, and brushed her hair out of her face.  "I'm sorry I worried you," she finally added.

Lou blushed to the roots of his balding hair as he realized where he was and the state of her undress.  Turning quickly, he stalked out of the room with a parting, "Sorry, Miss.  Lights out."  

"Oh, good Lord," Talia exclaimed into the dark.  Annoyed, she threw back her covers and went to the ensuit.  She splashed cold water on her face.  '**_Damnit, the dream had seemed so real_**!!!' Talia had seen Susan chained, blindfolded, and gagged.  It appeared to be a storage room of some kind, and Susan restrained spread eagle on some kind of adjustable table.  As Talia watched, Susan's struggles against the restraints began to increase and then became frantic.  Talia sensed first her frustration with the restraints then her panic when she moved her head to the side.  When Susan began to cry, it was the last straw for Talia.  She hated to see her strong, brave Commander reduced to panic and tears.  Purposefully, she walked to Susan's side, and removed the blindfold and the gag.  She smoothed Susan's bangles out of her eyes, and lay down beside her as she gathered her as best as she could into her arms.  She whispered soothing words of comfort.  Gradually under her ministration, Susan calmed.

She felt led to ask, "Susan, do you have any idea where you are?"

Susan replied, "I think I am still on the station.  In the distance, I can her ships coming and going from one of the docking ports."

Suddenly, the blindfold and gag reappeared and Talia was forcefully pulled away from Susan by an unseen foe.  Susan faded into the distance.  She had awakened screaming Susan's name. 

As she came out of the ensuit, Talia glanced at the chrono display and saw it was 0510.  She pulled on her robe, and set water on to heat for tea.

Walking to the door, she opened it and found Mr. Welch still patrolling the hall.  "Mr. Welch, I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

"No problem, Ma'am," he replied.  Lou still couldn't believe he had reacted that way.  He had kicked himself over and over for just bursting into the room.  '**_Just like some rookie guard,_** he growled at himself.  **_And it had been years since I was a rookie_**.'

Talia sensed his discomfort.  She had sensed his earlier feeling of inadequacy about Susan's disappearance.  She decided she needed to try to relieve some of it.  "Would you like a cup of tea?" Talia offered.

"I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble, Ma'am," he politely refused.

"It's the least I could do after what I just put you through," Talia rebuffed his refusal.   "How do you take it?"

"Two sugars would be great, Ma'am," he finally agreed to her offer.

"Can you come in to have it, or do I need to bring it to you out here?' She inquired.

Lou thought for a moment before replying, "I'll come in."

Soon they were seated at the kitchenette bar sipping their tea.  Talia sent mental thoughts of comfort to Lou until he seemed to calm.  Talia broke the silence by asking, "Have you heard anything new, Mr. Welch?"

"No, Ma'am," he replied sadly.  "But, I know the Captain and the Chief are turning the station upside down.  They will find the Commander!"  His confidence was almost palpable when it came to his superiors.  Finishing his tea, Lou stood.  "Thanks for the tea, Ma'am.  It really hit the spot."  He nodded before adding, "I'll be right outside the door, Ms. Winters.  If you need anything just call."

She stopped him at the door.  "Mr. Welch, I want you to know I appreciate your diligence and for…"

Lou interrupted, "You're welcome.  I volunteered for this assignment, and the other security detail as well.  I like the both of you…" He paused, and she could sense he was searching for his words, "… and I'm glad to see you becoming good friends.  The Commander seemed to be… happy."  He turned and was thru the doorway before she could say anything.

Talia decided to try and get some more sleep.  As sleep finally over took her, Talia mentally called, "**_Be safe, my love_**."

--------------------------------------------

Few travelers disembarked from the newly arrived transport.  Andre' scanned the group looking for who his possible employer was.  He had only traded coded emails with this employer but no physical description was given.  When asked, the employer had reassured Andre'  that he knew exactly what Andre' looked like.   That response had not been very reassuring... if anything it was quite disturbing.  In his business, the last thing Andre' needed was for someone to know what he looked like.  But this hadn't been a "usual" job from the beginning.

All of the travelers walked passed him without a second glance.  Scratching his head, Andre' was unsure of what to do now.  Glancing at his pocket watch, and the gate number to be sure he was at the right place at the right time, Andre' found he was.  Shrugging, he walked back towards the Zocalo.  With nothing else to do, he decided to get something to eat while he decided what to do next.  He knew that the last dose of medication should have worn off by now.   

As he neared O'Grady's, Andre' became aware that someone had followed him from the terminal.  Without warning, he shifted to his left into a blind spot near the restaurant's entrance.  It had been where he had watched and waited for the Commander.  He watched as a medium size, and medium built dark-skinned human male walked passed his hiding place.  Andre' recognized him immediately… he was one of the passengers that had walked passed him.  Andre' relaxed.  Slipping close behind him, Andre' whispered,  "Are you looking for someone?"

"Captain DePaul… It is a pleasure to meet you," Chase MacArthur stated without turning.  Chase appeared unfazed by the Captain's sudden appearance.

"You are…" Andre' inquired.

"I'm… Mr. Smith," Chase replied.

"Well, Mr. Smith, I believe we have business," gruffly replied.   From his first words, something about this man had rubbed Andre' the wrong way.  Andre' wanted to get as far away from this man as soon as possible.

Chase smiled to himself.  He could sense this man's uneasiness.  Just what he wanted.  "I take it you have my 'package', and it's… intact?"

"Yes, of course," Andre' answered.  "And for the right price, I'll give you its location… secured and unopened," Andre' sneered.  

"Then lead on… Once I am satisfied with it, you will get paid, and we can part ways."  In the beginning of this plan, Chase had thought he would have DePaul assist with the final disposal of the Commander.  But now that the time was upon him, he decided he didn't want to share his pleasure… especially with this disgusting little man.

The two men turned and Andre' led the way to the nearest transport tube. 

----------------------------------------------------------


	14. CHAPTER 13

I would like to thank Granger and Michelle for all of their kind words and beta testing this chapter…. I would also like to thank all of the fans who have read my story and given their kind opinion of it… Michelle told me the other day that this story has taken on a life of its own and I believe she is very right… 

Hope you enjoy the story, and all opinions or critiques are accepted and appreciated.

Now on with the show…

CHAPTER 13

Susan had been awake since her earlier panic attack.  After Talia's evaporation, the brunette was unsure how long she just lay there while tears saturated her blindfold, and ran down her cheeks.  At the time, Talia had seemed so real… Susan would have sworn on her life that she felt the tender caresses of Talia's hands on her shivering body, and her whispered words touch her frightened soul, seeking to soothe away her panic.  She hated to think about what she might have done to herself if Talia had not come to her.

'**_Talia… Honey… I needed you so badly… Did you really come to me, or…_**' Susan began to wonder if she had somehow telepathically reached out to Talia, or Talia to her.  After a few minutes of contemplation, Susan decided she was really losing her grasp on reality.  She laughed at such a thought.

Her mother's had been the only mind she had ever been able to mentally touch, and only when her mother initiated contact first.  Since her mother's death, Susan's latent abilities had allowed her to sense any attempts at mental intrusion and to put up a mental barrier to block the invasion, but nothing more. 

The commander's musings were interrupted when she heard the hiss of a door as it opened, and then, a few seconds later, she assumed that she heard it hiss close.  She listened intently and heard nothing more… Wait… There was a new sound… Someone was there.  She heard them slowly breathing in and out.  The sounds of breathing were distant, and it did not draw any closer.  

It seemed like an eternity passed as she listened. The only sound she heard was someone breathing.  She could imagine whoever it was, was watching her; planning what to do to her.  It began to grate on her already frayed nerves.  Susan felt her panic returning in full force.  The darkness that surrounded her seemed to press in on her.  It became hard for her to breathe.  She felt like she was drowning.  But then Talia's words echoed within her.  '**_Hold onto my love… Let it be your anchor… your calm place in the raging storm that surrounds you…_**' Susan clung to these words as she tried once again to take a full breath, and push the darkness away.  Talia's words, whispered with love and encouragement, gave Susan strength and filled her to overflowing with love.  Calmness ensued. Her military training took over, and all lingering fear dissipated. 

'**_I am a woman, a soldier, and a Commander in EarthForce, Damn it.  It's time I started to ask like one,'_**, she berated herself.  

Straightening her shoulders, Susan took a deep breath, and slowly released it.  Her calmness sharpened her senses as she tried to 'sense' the person or persons that had now entered her domain.  The sound of the breathing pattern seemed to indicate that there was only one person in the room. Slow, but determined steps echoed as they approached her.  As the intruder drew close, Susan smelled expensive, male cologne, and heard the footsteps echo in the room as her position was circled.   Her bonds prevented her from moving to get a better feel for her captor. She sensed someone stop near her right shoulder.  

Still no verbal contact.  Susan recognized the tactic, and had used it herself upon occasion.  It was supposed to unnerve the prisoner.  Once again, she tightly grasped onto Talia's love, and her calmness remained as she waited… and waited… and waited.  She jumped slightly when she felt cold, smooth steel against her right cheek.  It felt like a knife.  She forced herself to not flinch or try to turn away.  She felt the sharp point graze along her cheek and down her neck to her pulse point before it was gone.  She felt a pull against her EarthForce jacket as if something pulled against the top button before it gave, and she heard the button hit the floor.  Methodically, the intruder repeated the same procedure to the remaining buttons until she felt the jacket sag open.  The same thing was done to her shirt and her pant's snap.  Next, she felt the knife move along the inseams of her pants, panties, and bra clasp.  All of her clothes were lifted off of her.  The coolness of the room caused goosebumps to appear.  Susan bit on the plug in her mouth to keep from squirming.  This setting now reminded her of one of the scenarios she had gone through as part of her training.  She consciously tried to conserve her energy and wait for her opportunity… her opportunity to escape.

She felt warm breath against her right ear.  For the first time her intruder spoke.  It was a human sounding voice.  "Well, well, well, Suzotchka 'Susan' Katiana Ivanova of the Russian Consortium… Commander in the service of EarthForce… Second In Command on Earth Station Babylon 5… Long time no see… Well, actually, I am the only one that can see…" His sarcastic laugh chilled her to the bone.  Cold fingers stroked along her cheek.  Without conscious thought, she attempted to turn her head away from the touch… a vile touch.  

He laughed again.

Susan realized then that she had moved away from the touch, and forcefully moved her face back to center.  This time, she lay impassively as he once again glided his fingers along her cheek to her jawline.  A hand grasped her chin and jerked her head to the right.  She gritted her teeth, and took several rapid breaths, as she forced back the waves of nausea that threatened to overwhelm her.  Once she calmed her rolling stomach, Susan realized her intruder had now restrained her face firmly against the surface that she lay on.  The strap smelled and felt like the one that covered her mouth.   To test the restraint, she attempted to move her head, and found it to be as secure as her other bonds. She returned to laying impassive in them.

"I see you have figured it out, Commander.  You cannot move unless I allow it.  You're a gift to myself, and as such, you're mine to do with as I will.  Your old life is gone forever, and your new life exists only to pleasure me… for as long as I let you live…" This time she felt his touch as it moved across her gag, He stopped, and then, for a few moments, he pushed in and pulled out on the plug in her mouth.  Several times he pushed it so deep that it threatened to gag her.  She began to think that gagging her was his goal.  Again, she tightened her grasp on Talia's words, and remained calm… breathing when she could.  Her action, or rather her inaction, seemed to aggravate her captor, for she felt her left breast grasped and squeezed tightly. Soon the pain became unbearable, and her breaths came in short gasps as tears flooded her eyes.  She was unable to stop her body's attempt to move from his grasp.

Sarcastic laughter was once again heard before he released her.

Susan couldn't decide which she hated worse, him or his laughter.  She struggled to get her breathing and emotions under control.  She blinked several times attempting to keep the tears she felt from spilling over.  For the first time, she was glad for the blindfold, and the gag.  They kept 'him' from seeing, or hearing… her weaknesses.  

Susan felt his warm breath against her right ear.  "You have cost me so much.  It is time I repay your… kindness."  There was a sting of a hypo-spray as it injected something into her.  "This will help you to keep no secrets from me."  Silence once again filled the room.  It was broken as she heard a door hiss open.  "I'll be back for you, Commander.  That I promise," he stated before the door hissed close.  

Struggle as she might, Susan could tell the drug was overwhelming her attempts to stay conscious.  As she drifted off to sleep, she mentally cried, **_'Talia, where are you?!?_**'' Her anguish was nearly palpable.  '**_My love, please, oh please, find me!!!_**''

------------------------------------------------

Lou Welch arrived at the Black Pearl just ten minutes behind his Chief.  Gibbs, his temporary replacement, or so it seemed, had arrive outside of Ms. Winters quarters just after he had returned to his post, and returned to his prowling of the hallway.

"Gibbs, what's up?"  Lou asked.  He knew it was too soon for his protection shift to end.  He glanced at his com-link and found it was still functional.  Dread filled him.  He hoped this wasn't bad news.

"Don't know, Lou.  The Chief called Zack and requested that you meet him at the Black Pearl once your replacement arrived…" Tapping his chest, Gibbs continued with a grin, "That's me… your replacement." The young rookie winked at the Sergeant. 

'Smart ass as always,' Lou thought as he relaxed a little.  He knew the Black Pearl very well.  It was the trouble spot of Brown Sector.  It seemed that every low life scum that arrived on the station gravitated to it like a magnet.  Because of that it was the best place on the station to get anything… for a price.  '**_The Chief must have a lead, and must need some muscle backup_**.' Lou's hands became fists, and a mirthless grin crossed his face, '**_And I am very happy to oblige the Chief… especially now_**…'

Turning his thoughts back to Gibbs, he said, "She was awake a few minutes ago, but I think she was going to try to go back to sleep.  Hopefully, she will for a few hours.  If she does check with you to see if there is any news, tell her 'no'.  If she asks about me, tell her…" he paused to think, "… something.  But under no circumstance are you to tell her the truth as to where I went, and don't get close enough to let her read you.  Understand?"  

****

'**_The last thing anyone needed was for this upset telepath to go on a rampage through Brown Sector!!!_**' He grimaced at the thought.  

"Gotcha, Lou," Gibbs replied.  He had been in the office when the Chief called, and volunteered to relieve Lou. He thought Ms. Winters was a hot babe and hoped by volunteering, that he would catch a glimpse of her. Now, he began to regret that decision. 

Lou scanned the bar for the Chief.  He found Michael seated at the bar.  He appeared to be having his usual -- ice water.  Their eyes met in the smoke stained mirror behind the bar.  Michael causally signaled him over. 'Too causal,' Lou noted.  Lou took the unoccupied barstool next to the Chief.

Before he could speak, the bartender arrived.  "What'll be?" he barked.

Following the Chief's lead, "I'll have a beer… an Earth beer in a bottle."

The bartender nodded, and handed him an unopened bottle.  Lou handed him the required chits, and the bartender moved away.

Opening the beer, Lou took a long draw on the bottle.  He swiveled on the barstool until he could lean his back against the bar.  Under his breath, he asked, "What's up, Chief?"

To a casual observer, Michael had just been sitting and sipping from his drink, staring unseeing at the wall behind the bar.  In actuality, he had been using the dirty bar mirror to survey the room, looking for Jean Bennett.  Michael had only met the nephew once and that had been almost a year ago. He wasn't impressed with him; therefore, his memory of him was kind of fuzzy. 

"Do you know Jean Bennett?" Michael asked without looking at Lou.  

Lou thought for a second, "Ain't he Mr. Tudor's nephew?" Lou knew him.  He had arrested him more than once for drunk and disorderly, and twice for being part of a fight in this very bar.  '**_What did the Chief want with that lowlife_**?'

"See him anywhere?" 

Now that Lou knew who he was looking for, he scanned the room.  "No," he answered.  "But, I do see one of his drinking buddies, Johnni Durango.  He's two tables to your right.  He's the tall dark haired man trying to slide under the table so that I don't see him."

Michael stared intently into the mirror at the table and man that Lou indicated.  He nodded slightly.  "You go to the left and I'll go to the right."

Lou and the Chief had done this routine plenty of times.  Pushing away from the bar, he stood right behind Michael.  "Well, if my best ain't good enough for you, **Chief**," he made sure to stress the name, "then you can go to hell,' then added, "**Sir**!"

"Sergeant, I would shut up if I were you, and just do it the way I told you.  That's an order," Michael growled.  He finished his water, stood, and paused to straighten his EarthForce jacket.  As he shoved against Lou's shoulder to move him out of his way, he added, "Get out of my way."

Lou stood his ground, and defiantly replied, "With all due respect, screw you and this station.  I don't move out of anyone's way, but especially yours."

All eyes in the bar were on the two men.  No one there had ever seen any of Garibaldi's men ever speak to him that way.  Durango sat up from his slouch.  He decided that the officers weren't after him after all. 

Michael's fist swung high and right, and Lou's fist swung low and left.  Both missed their target, but allowed their momentum to carry them closer to Durango's table.  Before he knew what was going on, both officers had a grasp on his arms.  He had never stood a chance.  

"Evening, Durango," Michael said as he pulled a chair close and sat down beside his detainee.  In the meantime, Lou moved to stand right behind Durango's chair, and placed a tight grip on Durango's shoulder.  The grip kept him firmly seated.  Lou continued to scan the room looking for any kind of trouble.  All eyes turned backed to their drinks, and the band returned to playing.

"Heeyy, Chief… How you doin'?" Johnni nervously asked.  He hated to deal with any type of law enforcement, but Garibaldi lest of all.  Garibaldi seemed to always know when someone tried to lie, and especially him… or so it seemed.  Johnni shifted slightly under the restraining force of Lou's hand on his shoulder. 

"Considering I should be sleeping right now, and I am not, not good, Durango… not good at all."  His tone was menacing.

Johnni swallowed convulsively.  "Any thing I can do so you can get that sleep?' His palms began to sweat.  He rubbed them on his trousers. 

Michael noticed.  "Well, I am glad that you asked…" He looked up at Lou.  "See, I told you… Durango would be cooperative."  Looking back at Johnni, "See, Lou here, didn't think you would be."

Lou's grip tightened painfully on Johnni's shoulder.  When Johnni yelped, and tried to move out of the grip, Lou eased his hold only slightly.  "I don't know, Chief… I might have to thump him a time or two…"

Johnni pleadingly gazed at Michael.  "I'll cooperate… I promise… I'll cooperate," he whined.

"Durango, I need to know where Jean Bennett is," he said with a mirthless grin.  "That's all," he added. 

Johnni hesitated.  He hated to give up a friend… a friend who would always buy him a drink if he had the chits to do so.  And lately, Jean had bought him a lot of beers.  Lou's painful grip tightened once again and that's all it took to make up his mind for him.  He yelped again.  "Okay, man… okay… Just ease up on the shoulder. Jean left early this evening.  He said something about needing to get some sleep before he had to be at his uncle's shoppe early this morning."  He tried to wiggle out of Lou's grip, but to no avail.  "That's the truth, Garibaldi, I swear!"

At last, Michael nodded to Lou, and Lou shoved Johnni's head down on the table before he released his hold.

When Johnni started to sit back up, Michael shoved him hard into the tabletop, and held him there.  Leaning in close, he whispered, "If I find out that you have lied to me, or worse, that you warn him I am looking for him, Lou will be back to see you…" He let the threat hang in the air as he released Johnni.   
  


Standing, Michael straightened his jacket, and walked out of the bar without looking back.  Lou followed behind him.  

Once on a transport cart, Michael pulled the card key for Blue 1102 from his pocket, and showed it to Lou.  "Damon gave me the room key.  After talking to him about the flowers, he's convinced his nephew stole them from him, and sold them to someone else."

"Sounds like something he would do," Lou agreed.  "But he wasn't the one I saw outside of the Commander's quarters, Chief.  I would have recognized him."

"But Damon also said that last week he had to give his nephew money to replace his uniforms.  Told Damon that someone had stolen his."

Michael watched as Lou got his meaning.  "That means I probably saw the kidnapper and didn't even realize it." Lou rubbed his face in frustration.  "Damnit!" He swore.

"Lou, the Captain has sent all of the secure-cam crystals to Brother Theo and his group… The one from the day the flowers were delivered is among them… They are looking for him as we speak."

'**_A lot of good that does the Commander now_**,' Lou thought, but remained silent.

The transport stopped just a few doors away from their destination.  Both men drew their PPG, and Michael used the card key to open the door.  The smell from the room was overwhelming and both struggled not to cough. 

"Light!" Michael called, but nothing happened.  Calling louder, "Computer, lights." Still no response.  Both withdrew penlights from their pockets, and began to move the beams around the room.  It was a cesspool of garbage- empty boxes, half-eaten plates of food, empty bottles- but no Bennett.  Michael moved into the bedroom and stopped.  On the bed was the now deceased Jean Bennett.  He was sprawled out on the bed, eyes open, and a large, gaping hole in his head.  Looked like a shot from a PPG.

"Lou," he called to get the man's attention, and nodded to the bedroom. He stowed his PPG in its holster.  "Dammit, we're too late!"  He tapped his com-link, and called Zack.  "Zack, send the evidence team, and several officers to Blue 1102… Jean Bennett is dead…"

"Right away, Chief," was the response.

Michael slammed his fist into the wall.  What was he supposed to do now?

-------------------------------------------

As André neared the transport tube, he heard it beep… signaling the arrival of someone.  "Who in their right mind is up, and riding on a transport at this hour?" He grumbled.   He had an uneasy feeling about this situation.  He continued to walk, passing the tube doors, and rounding the nearby corner.  Stopping, he pressed tightly against the wall, and waited.  He heard footsteps that went in the opposite direction… towards the quarters he had just exited.  Deciding it was worth the risk, he peeked around the corner.  His old mercenary heart skipped a few beats. 

'**_Damn!!! What the hell are they doing here???_**' André swore to himself.  The last people on earth he expected to see were security chief, Michael Garibaldi, and his sidekick, Lou Welch.  Incredulously, he watched as they slowly approached and then stopped outside of Blue 1102.  

'**_Garibaldi being here is no accident.  He is one tenacious bastard… He must truly be not only lucky but good as well.  Damnit!!!_**'' ****He had never expected Garibaldi to figure out the flower connection, and especially not so quickly.  It had been André's way of verifying where the Commander's quarters were located.  But, no one had ever got this close to catching him in the act… so to speak.  His research had indicated that the command staff was good, but not this good.  

Since 2000 yesterday, every corner he turned seemed to have a security guard around it, especially in Brown Sector, and DownBelow.  They seemed to be arresting every illegal dealer available -- no matter what they dealt in.  The rumor mill was a buzz, but no one seemed to know who, or what they were really after.  Needless to say, everyone was on edge.  

Everyone that is… except Jean Bennett.  Even now, he couldn't believe he had read this one completely wrong… He was stupid and greedy, or so it turned out. Looking back over the last few weeks, maybe, he was getting sloppy in his old age. 

André had barely kept his tempter under control while he was with 'Mr. Smith'.  His bad feelings about this job were confirmed the first instant they met.  The first insult had been when his employer tried to sneak up on him as if André was too stupid or inept to notice. The second insult happened as they went DownBelow where the Commander was held.  Mr. Smith tried to appear to not be associated with him, like André was too far beneath him.  And the third, and most grievous in André's opinion, was when arriving at the alcove; Mr. Smith had disdainfully dismissed him after he reluctantly paid him in full… as if he was a high-priced errand boy.  Even now those thoughts fueled his anger. He really wanted to hit someone.  In all of his years as a mercenary, only one other time had he been treated this way.  After that one time, all of his fellow mercenaries and associates knew better than to try, and they made sure anyone new was aware of his reputation.  

In his early years of youth and barely on his own, a Psi Cop decided he was better than André and tried to cheat him out of his full payment for services rendered.  The Psi Cop lived long enough to regret it… regret it quite severely.  For what the Psi Cop didn't know, or was too arrogant to believe, was that anything was available for the right price.  André had the Psi Cop mind-wiped, then kept him around as a slave until he tired of him.  André loved to have an audience when he did his best work… Torture was an art after all.  

'**_Maybe 'Mr. Smith' needs to find that out as well_**,' André thought.  '**_Got to get off of this oversized tin can, fix my ship… then I think it will be time to see out this 'Mr. Smith'_**.'

At that point, André decided he needed a drink, and opted to go to The Black Pearl to get it.  He had taken his first sip, when he felt someone bump into him.  Looking up, he found himself face-to-face with Jean Bennett.  

"Hey, man… I know you… How is the flower business?" Bennett smirked.

"I don't know what you mean.  Beat it," he growled as he returned to his whiskey.

"Sure you do… Red roses and a certain Station Commander?"  Jean slid onto the empty stool at his side.  "Rumor has it that Captain Sheridan has… misplaced the Commander.  I say good riddance to that tight ass Bitch." Jean took a long pull on the bottle of beer in his hand.

"Why do you think I care?" André finished his drink, and signaled for another.

Jean waited for the bartender to leave.  "Well, I find it funny that not a week after you bought red roses - her favorite by the way - from me, and my delivery uniforms, the Bitch disappears."  He finished his beer, slammed it on the bar, and belched loudly.  When he noticed that André was still not paying attention to him, he continued, "I'm sure Garibaldi would like to know what I know.  Don't you think?"

'**_Some people are just too stupid to know when to shut up_**,' André decided.  It was time to take care of this 'loose end'.  "So, I repeat, what do you think I care?"  For the first time he glared at Bennett.  

"Well, I could develop amnesia… for a one time price," he whispered as the gleam in his eyes brightened.  In a week, he and Daniel had nearly gambled and drank all of his previous 'payment' away.  When he saw this man walk into the bar, he saw it as divine opportunity.  

André sat quietly and waited.  He wanted his hesitation to make Bennett less sure of himself.  It worked. 

"Well, what do you say, man…" Jean said impatiently.  "Money or Garibaldi.  You choose, but the longer you wait the higher the price for my 'amnesia'," he threatened.  He felt very sure of himself.  '**_This was a sure win situation_**,' he thought to himself.  But then, the man looked at him.  The glare was unnerving, and he began to sweat.  But in the end, he remembered how desperate he was for money, particularly since his sideline of selling flowers had dried up.  He tried to strengthen his resolve, and nervously waited.

André watched as Bennett's confidence wavered.  Good, that is what he wanted.  "Fine… money, but we need to go somewhere more private."  He patted his full pocket.

Jean's cocky smile, and the glimmer in his eyes returned to their former status.  "Sure, man.  Let's go to my quarters."  He pulled his key card out to prove he had quarters. 

André finished his whisky in one gulp.  "Lead on."

Ten minutes later found them in Bennett's quarters.  '**_What a nasty, lowlife slob_**,' André thought in disgust as he gingerly stepped into the room, and tried to avoid stepping on something.  

Jean retrieved two beers from the fridge and offered one to André, but he shook his head.  Jean shrugged and set the second on a nearby table.  

"So how much is this 'amnesia' going to cost me?" The only reason André had allowed Bennett to know he had money on him was bait to get him alone so he could take care of him.  On the way, he had already released the safety on the modified PPG he had on him.

Jean rubbed his chin.  After seeing the bulge in the man's pocket, his price and his greed increased.  "Well… I think about 5000 credits will do it… just some walking around money," he boasted.

André snorted to himself… '**_Walking around money… yea, right!!! He probably hasn't seen that many credit at one time in his whole life,_**' he thought in disgust. 

Outwardly, his face remained impassive.  Again he paused until he noticed Bennett begin to squirm.  "Okay… sounds fair enough."  He reached into his pocket and counted out the credits.  He started to hand them to Bennett but then paused, "Have you told anyone else about your theory???"

"No way!" Jean replied, but he saw that the man didn't seem to believe him.  "Why would I tell anyone else, and have them try to cash in on it.  No way!!!" he exclaimed.  

"Good," André said.  As he handed the money towards Jean with his left hand, his right hand slid to his jacket, and he slowly removed the PPG.  

Jean's gleaming eyes were locked on the money and never saw the weapon until André fired.  Shock and disbelief crossed his face before he collapsed to the floor.

André drug the body into the bedroom to get it out of his way, and hopefully make it longer before someone found the body.  It took him only five minutes to search the room and the BabCom terminal.  It seemed that Jean had told him the truth.  As far as he could tell, Jean hadn't documented André's connection to the Commander.  He crashed the BabCom terminal just in case.

Glancing around the corner once again, he watched as the two officers entered Blue 1102. Then a few moments later the door closed behind them.  Deciding it was time to get out of there, André returned to the transport tube system, relieved that a car responded immediately to his summons.  When the door closed, he released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and the grip on his weapon.  André had been a mercenary for his entire adult life, but recently he began to realize he was getting too old for this line of work.  Checking his watch, he saw it was still five earth standard hours before his transport left for Mars.  "Zocalo," he informed the transport.  Breakfast sounded good. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

 That's it for now… I hope I haven't left you with too much suspense…  

May my muse and my beta tester be kind, and the next chapters soon…


	15. A pause in the entertainment

Dear reader,  
  
I appreciate your comments. And must apologize to you as a fan. Real life has been absolutely unreal, and then my puter croaked and I was without it for over a month. Writing this chapter and the next one had been very difficult. My beta reader MichelleGrey75, and GracieSJ have been of great support and help. I finished chapter 14 and was totally unsatisfied with it and they have helped my through it. GracieSJ has it now for a final read through and then I will post it. I can't say when. I made a promise at the end of 13 and have hated that I broke it to you and the other readers. But hope to have it out soon.  
  
Thanks for taking time to read this  
  
Susie 


	16. CHAPTER 14

So I am finally keeping a promise that made a long time ago… to post this chapter. I hope it has been worth the wait. I hope that you will leave feedback and let me know what you think. I appreciate all of the comments, and responses to my last post.

S

-----------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 14

As alpha shift personnel began their responsibilities, both the Commander's and the Captain's absences were silently noted by all present. All began to wonder if the rumors in the mess hall were true: was the Commander missing? When the Captain arrived twenty minutes later, his appearance was wrinkled, unkempt, and unshaven. Grimly, they decided the rumors must be true. He passed the Command Center on his way to the Captain Station without speaking to or acknowledging any of the staff's quiet greetings, or salutes.

After enough time had passed for the Captain to review delta shift's report, his voice broke the uncomfortable silence that had encompassed C&C. "Lt. Commander Salavoy, please, report to my station."

Kate grimaced slightly before voiding all emotion from her face. Turning smartly from her station, she hesitantly approached his station. Lt. Corwin smiled encouragingly as she passed.

"Lt. Commander, alpha shift is yours for today," John stated as he acknowledged her presence. "If there is something you can't handle on your own, try me in my office first." He noted she slight nod indicating her acceptance of his order. "And Commander…" she paused at his gruffness. "Make sure that if you call me it is important… VERY IMPORTANT…" With that warning issued, he returned to his terminal.

His sharp dismissal stunned Kate for a few seconds before she snapped to attention, and replied smartly, "Yes, Sir!" When it became apparent he was not going to acknowledge her continued presence, she about faced, and returned to the C&C floor.

Once stepping to the Command station, the Lt. Commander quietly began to give the morning orders… just as Commander Ivanova had taught her. Having observed the look in the Captain's eyes, she knew the Commander was really missing. 'God, Susan! Please be alright…" she silently prayed to any deity who might be listening. Returning her thoughts to business at hand, she began to review the list of ships that were expected over the next few hours.

John looked up when he heard the swish of the C&C's doors as they opened, and noted Garibaldi's entrance. The security chief motioned as if to silently request a moment of his time. John nodded his approval.

"Michael," he grimly greeted.

Michael nodded as he handed the Captain a data crystal. "Captain… This is the results of the evidence or the lack of it from the Commander's quarters." He took a seat on the corner of the Captain's desk before continuing. "There weren't any unknown prints present in her quarters, the door, or the security lock. The lock was intact with no evidence of tampering attempted. After subduing Susan, the kidnapper must have used her Ident-card, to make the closely timed entrance and exit," he surmised. The word 'subdued' had hung in Michael throat, and he had trouble spitting it out.

Even the Captain had grimaced as if hit when Garibaldi said 'subdued'.

Handing the Captain a second crystal, Michael continued with his report. "This is the results from the abandoned cart. So far the team has found fifty different distinctive sets of fingerprints of multiple alien and human species, and counting. Zack is running them through our database but no interesting hits so far. Stephen's preliminary findings indicate the blood and hairs that were recovered at the site indicate a 'high probability match' to Susan's. The fibers found are a consistent match to those from an EarthForce uniform."

Retrieving an evidence envelope from his jacket pocket, he handed it to the Captain. "Recognize it?"

A Commander insignia bar glimmered within it. John turned the bag over, and read the engravings. It was one of a matched set he had given Susan the day her promotion notice crossed his desk. It had been one of the proudest moments in his life when she asked him to pin them on her for the first time. She told him that day that she considered him to be not only the best Captain that she had the honor to serve under, but also, to be family. He had felt the same about her.

Reluctantly, he returned the bag back to the security chief. "Yes, it is one of the ones I gave her," he quietly confirmed. "Michael, keep that one safe… I expect you to give it back to her." He didn't need to add 'once we find her'.

"I woke Mr. Tudor a few hours ago," Michael continued. He noticed from the blank look on the Captain's face that he didn't recognize the name. "Damon Tudor… owns **_DAILY MOMENTS_**…the place the roses were supposed to have came from." He paused until he saw the Captain understood what he was referring to. '**_God, he looks as tired as I feel_**.' "Anyway, he didn't sell anyone any type of flowers for the Commander. Well, it seems his shipment didn't arrive last week. He thinks his nephew has been shorting his shipments, and then selling them on the side to make a few extra bucks. It, also, seems that he had to give his nephew money to replace his delivery uniforms. I showed Damon the secure-cam data on the delivery man but he didn't recognize him."

For the first time in many flustrating hours, John finally felt renewed hope. "Well, lets get everyone looking for this nephew. Did his uncle know where we might find him?" Standing he ran his hand through his mussed hair in an attempt to straighten it. He began to mentally prioritize what he wanted security teams to do first.

Michael held up his hands to slow the Captain's progress. He saw the hope as it flared in the Captain's eye. '**_Some days, I REALLY hate this job!_'**' Clearing his throat, he began. "Lou, and I went in search of Jean Bennett- the nephew. We started with his quarters, and found him dead… two shots to the head."

John sank back into his chair. Since Susan's disappearance, he had felt such a weight resting squarely on his shoulders. He was the only "family" she had left, and by God, he wasn't going to fail her in her hour of need. Glancing up, he saw the same resolve reflecting back at him from Garibaldi. Unconsciously, he ran his hand through his hair once again. "Any idea who?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's the same person, or persons that took the Commander." Michael sank back down on the desk. "I have the teams searching the room for clues, and Stephen is performing an autopsy as we speak, but I don't' expect him to find much." He felt so frustrated. He seemed to be two steps behind whoever this was. "Whoever orchestrated this is good… damn good." Suddenly, he felt just so tired. It had been forty-eight hours since he had last slept. Day before yesterday, he had been on a stakeout. Then as he had headed for his quarters, he had run into Ms. Winters, and the rest was history. Other than coffee, and an occasional glass of ice water, he couldn't remember when he had last eaten. Squaring his shoulders, he looked at the Captain, and noted the droop of his shoulders as well.

Captain Sheridan stopped, and really looked at his security chief. What he saw was a man pushed beyond exhaustion. He found he also felt as bad as Garibaldi looked. His eyes felt like they had sand from Mars in them. "Michael…" he paused until their eyes met. "…we aren't going to do Susan any good if we are too tired to even think straight. With fatigue clogging our minds, we both could end up missing something… and it could be something very important. I'm ordering the both of us to get a shower, a shave, a hot meal, and three hours of sleep. I'll meet you in my office at say…"

Michael's protest died on his lips as he took in the Captain's resolve, and furthermore, he didn't appear to be in the mood to take "no" for an answer. He nodded his agreement.

'**_Michael must be beyond tired_**,' John thought at Michael's silent agreement. "…1130, and we'll see where we are then."

Shrugging his shoulders, Michael replied, "Alright, but you have to bring the coffee… real coffee, none of that fake stuff."

John good naturally laughed as he clapped his hand on Garibaldi's shoulder. "You've got a deal, Michael, you've got a deal." Both men exited C&C.

Once again Talia found herself somewhere that wasn't her bedroom. It seemed like just moments ago, her head was hitting her pillow as she sought more sleep. She found that she was in the cold, darken, little room that she had "dream visited" earlier with Susan. The spotlight remained directed at the Commander, but now all of the brunette's clothes lay in tattered ruins around her revealing all of her natural beauty for Talia to drink in. The blonde telepath was so stunned that for several seconds she forgot to breathe.

'**_Absolute perfection_**,' crossed her mind as desire flooded her entire being before settling as a warm heat inside her.

Slowly, she walked to Susan's side. Reaching out, she was once again able to remove the Commander's blindfold, and gag as well as the new strap that was holding Susan's face pressed against the table, but none of the other restraints would fall away at her touch like the others had done.

Susan blinked several times against the blinding glare as her eyes tried to adjust, and then a shadow moved between her and the light. As her vision cleared she found Talia before her dressed in a vision of white. When she tried to reach out to her, she found she was unable to move them. Glancing around, she found her wrists and ankles were still tightly chained to the table she lay upon. The telepath began to stroke her cheek, but made no move to do any thing more. The touch was warm… soothing. Susan began to wonder once again if this Talia was just another dream.

"Talia… thank God, you found me. Hurry… untie me. Whoever did this to me may be back any moment." When Talia made no movement towards the restraints, Susan added encouragingly. "Talia… hurry, please!!!"

Susan watched as Talia's face began to crumble, and tears began to trickle down her face. Susan had to strain to hear the softly spoken words that feel from her mouth.

"Susan… I'm so sorry… but this is nothing more than a… dream…" The tears flowed in earnestly now. Sobbing, she laid her head against the Commander's shoulder. "I've just wanted to find you so bad…" Talia said between sobs. "Why does this have to be a dream?!?" Talia began to sob in earnest, and lost any grip she had on her emotions.

The sobbing vision that rested against her broke the Commander's heart. Once again, Susan strained hard against her restraints, but it was all for naught. The restraints steadfastly held. She wanted so badly to scream in frustration, but she was afraid it would draw the wrong kind of attention, or worse this was just a figment of her imagination, and would disappear, leaving her all alone once again. She shuttered at that thought.

At this very moment, all she wanted to do was to gather this Talia who was lying against her into her arms, and comfort her, maintaining a tight hold… forever if she would let her. Without thinking about the consequences, Susan did the only thing she could. She mentally reached out and touched Talia's mind just as her mother had done when Susan needed comfort. It was a whispery kind of touch with more emotion than any spoken words could have provided.

Several minutes passed before her efforts seemed to calm the sobbing woman beside her. Reluctantly, she pulled back her mental touch. She hoped – no prayed – she had done the right thing.

As she calmed, Talia still felt the quiet mental touch that had helped to calm her emotional outburst. She heard and then felt the touch fade from her mind. At that moment, two things dawned on her: where that comfort must have come from… and that this span of time was much more than just a dream. Quickly, she sat up, wiping the moisture that clouded her vision, and tried to pull herself together. The touch… it had to have come from Susan. '**_Susan had mentally reached out to me!!!_**'

Looking away from the woman who lay beside her, she quietly asked, "You're a latent telepath, aren't you?"

The longer the blonde went without looking at her, the more apprehensive Susan felt. This was not how she had planned on telling Talia her "secret", but she knew there was no going back now. But she also knew seeing Talia's revulsion to her, and her admission would shatter her fragile heart.

Susan turned her head away from her love as she closed her eyes. "Yes…" she softly whispered.

Even though she expected no other answer, Talia was still stunned when it was given a voice. Still, the answer was the only thing that made sense… now. The bristling away from her, the fear of being scanned, the pulling away beyond their kissing…it all made perfect sense. When her gaze returned to the restrained beauty, she found that Susan had turned her head away from her, and had moved as far away from her as her restraints allowed. She didn't need to use her talent to sense Susan's tension and withdrawal from her.

Firmly, she grasped Susan's chin in the palm of her hand, and forced her face to turn towards her. Patiently, she waited until Susan opened her eyes, and raised her gaze to meet hers. "Commander Susan Katrina Ivanova, I love you… and that means **ALL** parts that are you. **AND** I would **NEVER** do anything to break our love… or your **TRUST** in me… in us. I am honored that you took such a risk to tell me your 'secret', my beloved, just so that you could try to comfort me. This 'revelation' just makes me love you that much more."

She watched as many emotions crossed the brunette's face, and noticed the exact moment when her words had finally sunk in to a believable level. Up to this point, the telepath had thought she had witnessed all of the Commander's smiles, but she had been wrong… in fact, she had been very wrong. The million-watt smile seemed to start deep within her soul, enveloping her entire being before flowing out into the world around her. It was an angelic smile… a smile of love. It would have smitten her if she weren't already head over heels in love.

Now, it was Susan's turn to be stunned. Talia was a telepath first and for most. And as such, the telepath was required under the penalty of prison, torture, mind wipe, or even death to report any, and all discovered latent telepath to their superiors. She intently studied Talia's face, and the feelings she actually felt emanating from this beautiful vision beside her, but was unable to find any type of deception. Then, the rest of the words filled her thoughts. This woman had just said she loved her. She called me her beloved.

'**_Yes, I love you, silly_**,' echoed in her head, interrupting her reverie.

Susan's gaze snapped back and took in Talia's loving gaze. Talia nodded. Susan found herself returning the smile. "Talia Nicole Winters, you are the most beautiful being that I have ever had the privilege of knowing, and I love you will all that is within me."

Time seemed to stop, as Talia bent close. Their lips softly brushed against each other. As their lips touched so did their minds. At first, Susan resisted the touch, but as Talia maintained only a wisp of a touch, she felt her love relax; then she mentally shared the true depth of her feelings for this captive beauty. As she slightly retreated, she felt Susan's love flood her mind.

Susan wanted to do so much more than to share just a chaste kiss with her love. She wanted to share the joy she was feeling. She craved to stroke this beauty. The chains that held her arms rattled loudly as she tried to reach out to do just that.

"Damn," Susan mumbled against her soon to be lover's lips. Talia's smile widened against her lips. Susan yanked once again against the chains and groaned loudly in frustration.

This time Talia giggled.

"What's so funny?" Susan demanded as she pulled back to glare at the blonde.

Talia blushed under the intense scrutiny. Reaching out, she stroked a finger along the brunette's jawline as she lustily teased, "I was beginning to think that the only way I was going to have my way with you was to chain you to my bed…" Talia sobered immediately as she realized what she had just said given the situation. "I'm so sorry… this…" she waved at the bonds that imprisoned her beloved, "this is wasn't what I meant…" she choked out as tears filled her eyes. She turned away from Susan before the Commander saw her cry once again.

"Sweetheart, I know **this**," looking down at her restraints, "wasn't what you meant to happen…" Susan tried to comfort her dear heart with her words. Susan scooted as close as she could get to Talia. She bumped her hip against the telepath's as she tried to get her attention. "Nic, come lay beside me… please, beautiful Nic, before we both wake up…I want to feel your warmth around me…Please!"

Taking the sweet offer, the telepath wiped the recent tears from her cheeks before she curled around Susan, resting her head in the crux of her shoulder, draping an arm across her flat abdomen, and a leg over hers.

Susan felt that the blonde telepath was a perfect fit.

Silently, they both reveled in the feeling of comfort, and love that emanated from both of them.

Susan broke the silence first. "Talia, I wish this wasn't just… a dream." Her voice broke and her emotions choked off any other words.

Talia hand began to smoothly train her fingers along cool skin of the Commander's abdomen, feeling the muscles tighten beneath her touch. "Actually, Susan, I don't think it is **JUST A DREAM**! Earlier this evening when I discovered you were really gone…" she cringed as images from the evening filled her mind, but then she felt warm, soothing thoughts slipped into her mind, and began to wash away the painful ones.

Susan felt Talia's smile pressed against her shoulder before she felt warm lips press a kiss when the smile had been only moments before. Susan felt herself smile as well. She raised, bent towards the blonde head, and pressed a kiss against it.

She continued, "I tried to reach out to you. But all I got was a headache." She paused to form her next thoughts. '**_I wonder???'_** To Susan she asked, "Susan, I have a question. Did you call out to me… Earlier before I came to you for the first time, did you call out to me?"

Susan began to blush, before she admitted, "With all my mind, Nic, I called and called then you were here, and then before I knew what was happening, you were gone again…" Sadness filled her as she remembered realizing Talia was gone, the restraints were back, and she was alone once again.

Talia's grip tightened as she felt her beloved's despair. Now it was her turn to willingly return the comfort she had received just a few minutes earlier. Once again she pressed her lips against Susan's skin. "There was a story I heard growing up with the Corps. I just thought it was a fairy tale. Nothing I would have ever believed. It said that when two telepaths truly love each other with both heart, and soul, that in times of distress they can telepathically reach out to each other, no matter what their talent was, nor the distance." She paused, rose up on her elbows, and brushed her lips tenderly along Susan's. "I guess we proved that the fairy tale is real after all." This time the kiss deepened and her tongue brushed against Susan's lips seeking entrance. She groaned when they parted and for the first time she sampled the essence that was Susan. She tasted wonderful. After a few moments of their tongues bantering for dominance, they separated breathless. Talia snuggled once again against Susan.

Silence once again enveloped them as both realized the depth of their feelings for the other. It had been something that Susan had been hiding from, and now she wondered why she had wasted so much time.

"Any time with you has not been a waste…it was time well spent," Talia answered the loud thoughts she heard echoing from Susan.

"Hey! Stay of my head," Susan admonished teasingly. It was going to take some time to get use to this.

"Then don't think them so loud," Talia answered saucily. Once again they shared a long, tender kiss.

"Any thoughts about who did this to you?" Talia asked. She looked once again at the chains that were keeping her beloved from her. "Or why? Or better yet, where are you now?" She continued to lazily stroke Susan. She just couldn't get enough of this beautiful, caring woman lying beside her.

It took a few moments for the Commander to organize her thoughts. "Well, there are at least two people involved. The first one snuck up behind me outside my quarters, and drugged me before I knew he was there. When I woke up some time afterwards, I was blindfolded, but still he somehow knew I was awake, and sedated me once again. Apparently, I awoke too early." She wryly added.

"The second one is the one who left me like this," Susan looked down in embarrassment at her naked and spread-eagled body.

The telepath sensed the shift in her beloved's feelings. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, my love. When I saw you lying here, you took my breath away. You are absolutely amazing," she breathed against Susan's lips. It had started as a kiss of comfort but deepened when Susan opened her lips at the touch of Talia's teeth nipping her bottom lip. The need for oxygen finally forced them apart.

Settling back in her now favorite position, Talia tried to calm her racing heart, and ragged breaths. "What can you tell me about the second one?" Talia asked as causally as she could, blocking out all negative thoughts. She knew she needed as much information as possible to give Mr. Garibaldi if they were ever going to find her.

Staring up at the darken ceiling, Susan struggled to get her breathing and heart rate back under control as her addled brain tried to comprehend what Talia had just said. '**_How does she do that? Act so calm? Wait until I'm free… then we'll see who is calm!'_** The Commander vowed. Sighing deeply, "What?!?"

Inwardly, Talia smiled. She was thrilled to see that she had such an effect on the usually unflappable Commander… as much as Susan had affected her. She would have to remember that tidbit of info for a later date. Drawing nonsensical patterns with her fingers along the muscles of the brunette's abdomen. She heard the quick intake of breath. "What can you tell me about the other person who did this to you?" she asked coyly.

The Commander reviewed what had happened while 'he' was in the room. "He seemed to know me…quite well as a matter of fact. He knew my full name; people are not supposed to know that. Remind me later how you found out my full name. Anyway, I didn't recognize his voice, and he didn't remove the blindfold. But…" she paused as she tried to find the right words to express what she had felt from him, "his laugh was so unnerving… but somehow, it was familiar." Looking down she found Talia staring intently up at her. "Does that make sense?"

Talia nodded. "Just like voices, laughs can be just as distinct. What else?"

"It sounded very forced, and very fake. I hate to admit it, but the tone of his voice sent a shiver down my spine." She didn't want to frighten Talia, but she had sensed that this man was capable of great evil. She turned her thoughts to whatever else Talia had asked her.

For the first time, Talia noted the finger-like bruises that stretched across Susan's left breast. She began to wonder if the 'man' had done those. From the apprehension she felt from Susan, she was sure it was him. She vowed he would pay for each and every one in kind. Susan speech brought her out of her reverie.

"From the sound of his steps, and height where his voice came from, he's is of medium height and weight. He was wearing that new cologne for human males, Heat… Corwin had it on the other day in C&C," she added. "No accent that I could detect…" her frustration was reflected on her face. "Damnit, he could be any male Human on the station."

"Easy, my love. You are doing the best you can." Talia moved so that she could wrap her arms around Susan. '**_God, her beauty is such an elixir that I want to drink from everyday 'til the end of time_**…' Talia thought. Placing a brief kiss at the junction between Susan's neck and collarbone.

Talia heard Susan passionately groan, and sensed a frustration of a different kind coming from the Commander. Reluctantly, she pulled back before she started something neither of them was in a position to do anything about. She knew that she needed more information to give Captain Sheridan, and Mr. Garibaldi. In the deep recesses of her mind, she thought, '**_Please, let me find her, before anything else happens_**…'

Forcefully, she pulled her thoughts back to the here and now. "Susan, I think you are right. I think that you are still on the Babylon 5. When I was here before, you said you thought you could hear ships slowing to come in to dock, and roaring back out. But I know that there are several…"

"Sixteen," Susan supplied.

"All right, sixteen to be exact," she smiled in spite of herself. "But they are scattered all over the station. Anything else distinct about where you are?"

Susan closed her eyes, and strained to see if she had missed recognizing any other noise, or sound. Then it dawned on her. Excitedly, she turned to Talia. "There is something else. I hear steam pumps kicking in and out at regular intervals. The pumps I am hearing are only located in the section of DownBelow underneath Docking Bays 3 and 4…" When she opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness. Talia was gone, and her restraints were firmly back in place. The realization that Talia might not have heard her last revelation overwhelmed her. Once again, the stoic Commander did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She began to cry.

1130 hours found the security chief in the outer office of Captain Sheridan. Michael nodded at Lt. Singer, the adjunct assigned to the Captain, as he passed. Singer returned the nod and raised a questioning eyebrow. Michael shook his head, and walked on.

The rest and the food had helped to clear his head, and even strengthen his resolve to find the Commander. Soon after he awoke, he met with Zack. So far no helpful information had been discovered while he slept. He had ordered Zack to work out a rotation schedule for everyone including himself to get some food and some rest. Zack had reluctantly agreed.

"Good morning, Michael," the Captain greeted as he filled a nearby cup with coffee, and handed it to the security chief. "Coffee as I promised." He motioned Michael towards a seat, as he returned to sit behind his desk. He noticed that Michael looked like he had actually slept. He, too, had felt well rested even if it had only been a few hours. He was now ready to get back at it and find his lost Commander.

"Thanks, Captain," Michael said as he took an appreciative sip. The coffee was indeed the genuine article…the perks of being Captain. He crooked up his right eyebrow at the taste. "It's great." He smiled his appreciation that the Captain had taken his 'assignment' so seriously. He took a seat in the chair that was indicated.

"Any good news?" John asked. He knew there wasn't. At the very least, Lt. Singer would have awakened him, but he still had to ask.

Michael's features darkened. "No, Sir. Between Mr. Lennier's contacts and mine, all of the departed ships and their cargo have been searched, and the passengers checked with no signs that the Commander had been aboard. All scheduled outgoing ship and cargo have been double and in some cases triple checked with no clues found. Lt. Commander Salavoy started clearing ships for departure two hours ago. Every snitch and basic low life on the station have been questioned, but no one is talking."

Leaning forward, he handed the Captain a data crystal. As Sheridan loaded it, Michael continued, "No useable evidence was found in Bennett's quarters. There is a list of what was discovered besides all of the garbage." When the Captain looked at him questioningly, he responded, "Don't ask!" He grimaced at the thought and wished he hadn't had to experience it for himself. "Anyway, the BabCom terminal had been wiped clean. Even the tech boys don't think that can recover anything that will be of any use."

As the Captain flipped to the next digital page, "As expected, Bennett died from two shots to the head from a PPG fired at very close range. No one in the surrounding quarters heard anything around the time of the attack, so I am guessing some sort of silencer was used. He had to have known his assailant to let him or her get that close. Dr. Franklin estimated the time of death to less than an hour from when we found the body." He paused to take another sip from his cup as he tried to get his frustration under control. "Damnit, we were so close," to himself he admitted, '**_Whomever this is, they are good… real good_**!!!'

John tried to absorb all that Garibaldi had reported. Steepling his fingers, John sat back lost in thought. Finally, he looked across at the security chief. "She must still be here, Michael."

"Agreed," Michael concurred. "Have you heard from Brother Theo?"

"No," John replied, frustration evident in his voice. "I attempted to call him just before you arrived. Brother Paul informed me that he was unavailable. All he would tell me was that I would be the first to be informed when they did have something."

Michael could sense the Captain's frustration and tried to calm him. "It will take some time for them to go through all of the data crystals we sent them, Captain. They are going through over a week's worth of data from hundreds of secure-cams. It would have taken my guys days to just scratch the surface. To be honest, I think they will do a better and faster job than any of us could have done," he begrudgingly admitted.

Staring back at him, John quietly sighed. "She doesn't have days, Michael."

"I know, Sir. Believe me, I know," he grimly replied. "I have as many men as possible doing a sector-by-sector search of the station starting from where we found the abandoned cart, and working outward. As we speak, Low is searching for Bennett's partner- Johnni Durango – to find out if Bennett said anything more to him besides sharing the credits."

Both sat in silence lost in their own thoughts as they finished their coffee. At last, Sheridan broke the silence. "Michael, I have a personal question." He paused before continuing. '**_Should he invade the privacy of one of his officers as well as one of his best friends_**?'

Finally, his curiosity won out. "Who exactly was Susan's date last night?"

Michael inwardly grimaced, and tried hard not to squirm under the Captain's gaze. He had been waiting for this particular question ever since this situation begun. To be quiet honest, he was surprised Sheridan had taken this long to broach the subject. Unconsciously, he rubbed his face as well as his head as he tried to decide what to tell the Captain. No matter what he said someone was going to be pissed at him. The real question was whom did he want mad at him more… the Captain, or the Commander?

"I would like to hear the answer to that question myself," Dr. Franklin added as he walked into the room.

'**_No fair! The vultures are ganging up on me_**!!!' Michael thought sourly. Now he knew he could no longer avoid giving out some kind of information.

Staring intently into his nearly empty cup, he stated, "My understanding is that Susan was supposed to have dinner with Ms. Winters. She is the one who reported that she hadn't been able to get the Commander to answer her door. We went to the Commander's quarters, and the rest is history."

"Excuse me!" John exclaimed. "Since when does Susan associate any telepath…especially Ms. Winters?" Over the years, John learned quite quickly about Susan's hatred for the Corps., therefore, all telepaths. In particular, since Ms. Winters assignment to Babylon 5, he had witnessed several verbal altercations between the strongly opinionated women. Turning back to the men before him, "Michael, you've got to be kidding, Right?"

Stephen, on the other hand, had no problem believing the security chief. If he'd had any doubts, they had dissipated several hours ago when he had made his first visit to the telepath's quarters. And from his clinical observations, he would have to say that they were more than just "friendly acquaintances". He was more curious as to how long this relationship had been evolving to reach this point.

Michael, however, was determined to supply the least amount of information as possible. "It's my understanding, from Ms. Winters, that they had plans to go to dinner. They were going to celebrate her successful participation in the negotiations of the New Centauri – Narn Trade Route Agreement." He refilled his coffee, and took a few sips hoping for no more questions, but he also knew both men cared for the Commander. He knew there would be more.

The Captain nodded. According to Ambassador Mollari at the celebration party yesterday, Ms. Winters had been instrumental in the negotiations. "Any idea as to how long they have been 'friendly'?"

As long as he had known and served with his X-O, he could count on one hand the number of people Susan had dated… and never knew of her dating the same sex. Susan just didn't seem to be the type.

"I'm not sure…" Michael quietly replied.

Stephen burst out laughing. "Come on Michael. What do you REALLY know?" When Michael didn't reply, he decided to continue to press for details. "You are the only person I know that knows everything that happens, or is about to happen on this station."

"Apparently, not everything…" Michael groused.

The three men fell silent at that statement, but Sheridan's and Franklin's expectant gazes remained centered squarely on Garibaldi.

"Fine," Michael grumbled under his breath. "All I know is that over the last several months, I have OCCASIONALLY noticed them sharing a drink at Earhart's. Last week, as I passed The Salad Bar I noticed they appeared to be having dinner."

"Well, I'll be damned," John quietly exclaimed as he sank back into his chair. '**_Will wonders never cease_**?!?' he inwardly thought. This was quickly followed by a more shocking thought.

"Are they dating… as in couple dating?" He didn't realize he had given these words a voice until he saw the facial expression of the others.

"Well, Sir, only Susan can answer that for you. You'll just have to ask her as soon as I find her," Michael replied, filling his voice with finality. His intent gaze turned towards the physician. He just prayed that Stephen would keep his visits and obvious observations of the distraught telepath to himself. That whole Doctor – patient relationship and such.

Stephen felt the Chief's glare. He could tell Michael was trying his damnedest protect Susan's and Talia's privacy. If the telepath's distress, and the Chief's evasiveness were any indicator, he now had his answers anyway… "they" were more than friends. And he found that he was happy for them. What he didn't understand was why Garibaldi didn't want to share the happiness with Captain Sheridan, but he decided to bend to Garibaldi's silent request. He nodded slightly before returning his gaze back to the Captain.

When neither of his officers added any further enlightening information, John decided to push on further… for now. It would be one more thing to add to the list of things he was determined to discuss with his X-O once they found her. Clearing his throat drew their attention. "Well, gentlemen, it's past time to find the Commander. So where do we go from here?"

Before anyone could speak, the Chief's com-link beeped. Tapping it, he responded, "Garibaldi…"

"Chief, it's Lou. I think you need to get down here."

"Uh, Lou where are you?" The last thing Michael knew, Welch had been searching for Johnni Durango.

"Ms Winters' quarters… Nothing is wrong, but I need to talk to you for a minute…" When he got no response, he added, "as soon as you can." This was something he was not going to discuss over the com-link.

"I'll be there in five. Garibaldi out." He stood as he tapped the link closed. He could tell from the way both Sheridan and Franklin quickly stood that what Lou had said or more importantly what he hadn't said, his fellow officers wanted to go with him. He held up his hands as if to stop them. "Sir, Stephan… I will call you once I find out what Lou has to say. It mustn't be too important or he would have surely said so over the link."

"But, Michael…" Sheridan wasn't happy with the attitude of his security chief. After all, he was still the boss around here.

Michael decided to try and reason with the Captain. "Captain, we still don't know why the Commander was taken. Until we do, we have no idea if the Commander was their only target. For all we know, it could be a plot to take out the Command Staff then take over the station…" He paused a moment to let his words sink in. At least he hoped they would. "I need you to stay in places, like here in your office, where you can be protected." He hadn't told the Captain, but since Ivanova's disappearance, he had assigned a security team to discreetly follow the Captain, and to monitor all who came in contact with him. He had let Susan be taken- that was unforgivable- but he would be damned if he would lose anyone else. He truly hoped that Sheridan would for once listen to his advice.

His head knew his security chief was right, but his heart was having a hard time giving in. Hw was so tired of not doing something. Sighing loudly, he said down heavily. Running his hand through his hair, "Fine! I'll stay here," he replied unhappily. "But…"

"I'll call you as soon as I know something," Michael promised before he turned and left the office.

-------------------------------------------

That is it for now.

I am warning each of you now that Chapter 15 is roughly written, but I have suffered a very tragic loss. My mother, who has been ill for years but maintaining, suddenly passed quietly into the night. And for her, I was grateful that she went that way. Needless to say, any thing I am writing right now is very dark, and painful. But, I don't want that to be reflected within this story. Talia and Susan deserve better than that.


End file.
